A Christmas To Remember
by merigirl
Summary: Speedy and Polly become engaged and decide on a simple Christmas eve vvedding, to the dismay of Princess Vi vvho vvants to throvv them a big vvedding. Meanvvhile Cheese and Jerry sneak back to Tokyo vvith revenge on their minds! Co written with Phoenix710
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Samurai Pizza Cats. The song is 'It Must Have Been The Missletoe by Barbara Streisand

The Christmas tree sat right in the middle of the main forum brightly decorated with ornaments and lights. Polly and Speedy were finishing putting the decorations upon it happily before the restaurant opened for business. This Christmas was a particularly special one for Speedy and Polly for it was the first Christmas they were spending as a couple. It had been exactly three months since the comet was destroyed by Speedy and he and Polly had fully declared their love. They had been a steady couple since then.

Polly peeked around the side of the tree where Speedy was and playfully took a spare ball and threw it at him, letting it swish past him and bounce against the wall. Speedy turned around fast and saw Polly giggling. Speedy frowned playfully and picked up another ball. Polly laughed as Speedy chased her around and around the tree. He threw the ball at her, missing her by a mile and hid behind the tree. Polly stopped and carefully walked around the tree looking for Speedy, who promptly jumped out from his hiding place and grabbed her, twirling her around and around. They finally fell down in a heap on the floor laughing all the while. Polly looked up at Speedy, who had fallen on top of her. "Speedy you're insane!" she laughed.

Speedy laughed and reached underneath her helmit to stroke her hair. "No, just madly in love!" He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her, softly at first, then deeper and more fully. Polly wrapped her arms around his neck as the kisses grew and grew. Speedy gentily pulled off Polly's helmit and ran his hands through her hair. She did the same with him. Speedy tilted Polly's face up and trailed kisses down her neck, then kissing her forehead, nose, cheek and meeting her lips again tenderly.

"Speedy, I love you so," Polly whispered fiercely.

"I love you too," Speedy said, kissing her again, deeper than he had ever kissed anyone before! H moved his arms down her back hungrily, passionately, and pulled her even closer. God what had taken him so long to realise his great love for this beautiful cat in his arms?! Just being this close to her was exilerating! The energy pulsating between them…man, if Tokyo lost power the two of them could easily regenerate the whole city with no problem! And to think he had thought he loved Lucielle this whole time! True, there was nothing wrong with Lucielle, she as sweet and kind…but she just didn't do it for him. There was no real excitement. Her kisses were nice, but they didn't make anything happen. But Polly…she was incredible! Every day with her was an adventure…and now he could see it so clearly. He had to force himself out of the kiss! He swept her into his arms and carried her into the living room in the back.

"where are you taking me? " she giggled.

"Just some where more comfortable!' he said setting her don on the sofa. He sat down next to her and kissed her tenderly, gazing onto her eyes.

"Did anyone ever tell you, you have such beautiful eyes, Polly? They're like sapphires! I think they're the lovliest things in all of Tokyo!"

"Oh, Speedy.." Polly said. "You're so sweet!" she kissed him with all the love in her heart as they fell back against the sofa, kissing again and again as the time slipped by unheeded. Speedy stared and stroked her cheek tenderly.

_It must have been the mistletoe  
The lazy fire, the falling snow  
The magic in the frosty air  
That feeling everywhere  
It must have been the pretty lights  
That glistened in the silent night  
It may be just the stars so bright  
That shined above you  
Our first Christmas  
More than we'd be dreaming of  
Ah, Saint Nicholas had his fingers crossed  
That we would fall in love!  
It could have been the holiday,  
The midnight ride upon sleigh  
The countryside all dressed in white  
The crazy snowball fight!  
It could have been the steeplebell  
That wrapped us up in its spell  
It only took one kiss to know  
It must have been the mistletoe!  
Our first Christmas more than we'd be dreaming of  
Ah, St. Nicholas must have know that kiss  
Would lead to all of this!!  
It must have been the mistletoe  
The lazy fire, the falling snow  
The magic in the frosty air  
That made me love you!  
On Christmas eve our wish came true  
That I would fall in love with you  
It only took one kiss to know  
It must have been the mistletoe!  
It must have been the mistletoe!  
It must have been the mistletoe!_

God, how long as it until Christmas? He gazed upon the calander hanging on the wall. That was IT?! December 1st? That was it, 4 weeks to go?! 4 extremely long weeks until he could give Polly her gift. He had gotten it last night and still had it in his pocket, he didn't even wrap it. "Oh, 4 weeks? I can't wait! That's too long!" he thought. "_I'll just give it to her now! I can always buy her something else, I got 4 weeks! But I love her so much, 4 weeks is too long to wait to do this!" _He looked into her eyes again. "Oh, Polly…"

"Yes?"

"Polly…I love you."

"I love you too, Speedy."

Speedy then let go of her waist and took her hands. "Polly, you are the sweetest, kindest, most thoughtful cat in all of Tokyo. I know it took me forever to see that..but please believe me, you're the only one for me, and you will be tomorrow and forever! There's no one else for me and they'll never be! it's you, Polly, you forever!" He took out a black velvet box and knelt down in front of her. "Polly, I love you more than words can say, and you'd make me the happiest Samurai in all of Tokyo if you would be my wife." He opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring set in a gold band. "Polly, will you marry me?"

Polly gasped with tears in her eyes. "Oh God…Speedy…oh yes!! Yes, yes!!! I love you, Speedy!!" she threw herself into his arms, kissing him with all the love in her heart.

"Hello, anyone here?" came a voice as Lucielle came into the back. 'Oh!" she said, looking at Speedy and Polly. 'Oh, I hope I'm not interrupting…what a stupid thing to say, of course I'm interrupting!"

"No, no, you came at a great time!" Polly said, standing up happily.


	2. Engagement Revealed

**Disclaimer:**** Neither Merigirl nor myself claim any rights whatsoever to Samurai Pizza Cats, or to any of the characters associated with the series. Samurai Pizza Cats, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Saban.**

**Songs for this chapter:**

**Speedy-'Love of a Lifetime'-Firehouse**

**Polly-'Breathe'-Faith Hill**

**Chapter Two: Engagement Revealed**

Lucille looked rather puzzled, as her closest friend walked up to her. She asked, "Polly, what's going on?"

Polly smiled, and replied, "Lucille, Speedy just asked me to marry him!"

Lucille gasped, and then she replied, "Oh Polly…I'm so happy for you! Did you accept?"

Polly said, "Of course I did. Speedy's such a wonderful cat, and I love him more than words could ever say."

Speedy said, "Yeah…and I love you too, Kitten." They kissed one another lightly, and then Guido came downstairs.

He hugged Lucille, and the pretty female ram said, "Guido, you've got to hear this…it's the most wonderful news ever!"

Guido said, "What…Hillary Clinton dropped out of the US Presidential race?" Lucille replied, "No, Guido…I'll let Speedy say it, since it concerns him AND Polly."

Speedy said, "Thank you, Lucille. Polly and I are now engaged, Guido. I proposed to her earlier, and she accepted."

Polly showed off her ring, and Lucille said, "Oh Polly…it's beautiful!"

Guido saw the 24-karat gold band, and the flawless diamond, and said, "Wow…Polly's a lucky girl, Speedy. I can tell that you really do love her, and I wish you the best. Congratulations."

Speedy said, "Thanks, Guido. I want to ask you a favor…will you be my Best Man at the wedding, Guido?"

Guido replied, "Are you sure, Speedy? I mean…I haven't always been the nicest guy around you."

Speedy answered, "That's true, but I've seen you mature a great deal ever since the comet incident, and the only living relatives I have are my aunt and uncle. You're my best friend, so please…Guido. Polly means a lot to me, and so does our friendship." Guido replied, "In that case…you've got yourself a Best Man, buddy."

Speedy shook Guido's hand, and said, "Thanks, Guido."

Meanwhile, Polly had taken Lucille outside. Once they were far enough away from the Pizza Parlor, she asked, "Lucille, would you do me the honor of being my maid of honor?"

Lucille's eyes teared up, Polly hit the dirt, and the missiles went flying. After Lucille finished with the fireworks, she said, "Polly, I'd be delighted to be your maid of honor. You've been my closest friend ever since we were little girls, and your friendship means everything to me, Polly. Congratulations."

Polly hugged Lucille, and said, "Thanks, Lucille. Let's head back inside." The two girls went back into the Pizza Parlor, and Good Bird arrived shortly thereafter, along with Carla. Once they got the news, they congratulated Speedy and Polly, and so did Francine. The doors to the restaurant were opened at 9:00am sharp, and the breakfast rush quickly got underway.

Once the time came for the hour-long lunch break, Speedy gladly clocked out, and he was soon joined by Polly, who handed him a bottle of Pepsi. He took a sip of the cold, refreshing beverage, and then he said, "Thanks, Polly…I needed that."

She replied, "Anything for the cat I love, Speedy." Speedy felt Polly's arms wrap around his shoulders, and her lips quickly met his.

Guido said, "Hey…save that for AFTER you're married, okay?" Speedy and Polly both blushed, and then they pulled away. The Pepperoni, Sausage, and Zesty Four-Cheese pizzas that Francine had made for their lunch came out of the oven, and everyone said 'Grace', before digging in.

Once Speedy finished his third slice, he said, "Polly, I'd like to sing one of my favorite songs for you, called 'Love of a Lifetime', by Firehouse.

Polly replied, "Speedy…that song sounds perfect for the two of us…please…go ahead and sing for us." Speedy smiled, and then he cued up the song on the jukebox.

'_I guess the time was right for us to say,  
We'd take our time and live our lives together day by day.  
We'll make a wish and send it on a prayer,  
We know our dreams can all come true with love that we can share._

With you I never wonder, will you be there for me?  
With you I never wonder ... you're the right one for me.

I finally found a love of a lifetime,  
A love to last my whole life through.  
I finally found a love of a lifetime,  
Forever in my heart, I finally found a love of a lifetime.

With every kiss our love is like brand new,  
And every star up in the sky was made for me and you.  
Still we both know that the road is long,  
But we know that we will be together because our love is strong

I finally found a love of a lifetime,  
A love to last my whole life through.  
I finally found a love of a lifetime,  
Forever in my heart, I finally found a love of a lifetime.

I finally found a love of a lifetime,  
A love to last my whole life through.  
I finally found a love of a lifetime,  
Forever in my heart, I finally found a love of a lifetime.

I finally found a love of a lifetime,  
I finally found a love of a lifetime,  
I finally found a love of a lifetime,  
Forever in my heart, I finally found a love,  
... of a lifetime.'

The others applauded, and Polly pulled Speedy into a hug. She said, "Oh Speedy…that was so lovely! I'm going to perform one of my favorites now. It's called 'Breathe', by Faith Hill." She selected the song on the jukebox, and cued it up.

'_I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way  
I watch the sunlight dance across your face and I've  
Never been this swept away_

All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze  
When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms  
The whole world just fades away  
The only thing I hear  
Is the beating of your heart

'Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
Suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe

In a way I know my heart is waking up  
As all the walls come tumbling down  
I'm closer than I've ever felt before  
And I know  
And you know  
There's no need for words right now

'Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
Suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe

Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe

I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way…'

Speedy pulled Polly against him, and said, "Polly, you've got such a lovely voice…it's like an angel from heaven." She blushed, and leaned against him, as they relaxed for the remainder of their lunch break, not knowing that Cheese was about to cook up another evil scheme.

**Prisoners' Island…**

Cheese was really ticked off…the Samurai Pizza Cats had foiled his most wonderful plan to seize control of Little Tokyo, and now he was stuck here on Prisoners' Island. He screamed, **"IT'S NOT FAIR!!! CHRISTMAS IS COMING UP, AND I'M TRAPPED HERE ON THIS ACCURSED ISLAND, THANKS TO THOSE LOUSY PIZZA CATS!!! I SWEAR…I'LL GET RID OF THOSE PESKY FELINES, IF IT'S THE LAST THING I EVER DO…AAARRRGGGHHH!!!"** Cheese blew up, and went flying into a tree.

Jerry Atrick came up, and said, "Cheesy…I've found the perfect plan to get us control of Little Tokyo…in two weeks, there's going to be a HUGE gemstone exhibit at the Little Tokyo Museum. Tons of gold, silver, and precious jewels. If we can steal it all, then we'll be able to buy the entire city. You'll be in control at last!"

Cheese said, "Ahhh…Jerry, I feel much better now. We're going to need a new robot to get out of here, though."

Jerry replied, "I know, Cheesy. That's why I'm already having the Ninja Crows work on the machine. It's called the CRX-5000, and it's a walking weapons arsenal. It'll stand at fifty-seven feet tall upon completion, weigh 8.2 tons, and it carries a monstrous weapons loadout. 2 60mm head-mounted machine guns, 2 90mm gatling guns in the torso, 4 chest-mounted 200mm gatling cannons, 2 400mm twin gatling cannons, one in each hand, a pair of 22-tubed micromissile launchers, one set in each shoulder, two 4-tubed micromissile launchers in the hips, and four 9-tubed homing missile launchers in the legs."

Cheese smiled, and said, "It's perfect, Jerry…soon, I'll be swimming in the lap of luxury! I can buy whatever I want, and nothing can stop me this time!"

Jerry muttered, "If his head swells up any more, we'll have to tie him down to keep him from floating away…oops…"

Cheese screamed, **"DID YOU JUST SAY I'M FULL OF MYSELF?!!! AAARRRGGGHHH!!!"** The idiotic rodent blew up again, and Jerry went flying into the water. After he composed himself, he sat under a tree, and pulled out a newspaper. Cheese said, "Jerry…I want to talk to you about our plan…**HEY…I'M TALKING TO YOU, AND YOU'RE READING A NEWSPAPER!!!"**

Jerry muttered, "At least I can read above preschool level…oops…not again…" Cheese hollered, **"ARE YOU SAYING I'M AN IDIOT?!!! DO I LOOK LIKE BILL CLINTON TO YOU?!!! AAARRRGGGHHH!!!"**

One of the Ninja Crows said, "Uhm…I just remembered…I've got a cake in the oven!"

Jerry said, "Wait, we don't have an oven…oh no…" Cheese exploded again, and Jerry went sailing into a tree. Cheese fell over, and, once they all composed themselves again, they went back to working on their plans.


	3. Family Heirloom

A few days later Speedy as making a delivery through the town happy as anything. "even if I wasn't wearing my hover shoes, I'd still feel like I was floating on top of the world!" He couldn't stop smiling at all, and he greeted each person he saw with a cheerful 'Good morning!'

"Hello, Speedy!" someone called out.

"Sorry, no time to talk guys! I got to hurry up and deliver this pizza and get back to the most beautiful Cat in all of Little Tokyo!!" Speedy continued on his way down the road, finally reaching his destination and knocking on the door. Sylvia opened it.

"Oh, good afternoon, Speedy!"

"Good afternoon, Sylvia, I have your pizza!"

"Oh, thank you! You're in a very happy mood today!"

"Oh, I'm in a great mood!! Isn't it a great day, Sylvia?! It's a fantastic time to be alive!"

"That it is, Speedy! Oh, you're certainly one happy cat!"

"Sylvia, I'm the happiest cat in all of Tokyo!! In the whole world!! This is the best week of my entire life!!!"

"Oh, my goodness, what happened, Speedy?!"

"Sylvia...**I'm getting married!!!**"

Sylvia gasped. "Speedy, that's wonderful! Congradulations! who's the lucky girl?"

"Polly!"  
"Polly?! That's wonderful! Have you set a date?"

"Not yet, we're gonna talk about that tonight."

"I hope I'm invited!"

"Sure you are!"

"well wish Polly congratulations for me! I'm very happy for you both!"

"Thank you!" Speedy continued on his ay back to the Pizza Parlor eagerly thinking only of his Polly and not being able to wait until he saw her. He stopped to buy her some flowers and continued to cheerfully call out 'Good Morning!'

Everyone responded 'Good Morning!' happily.

A few minutes later Polly was finishing up serving the lunch crowd when she heard the familiar sound of her fiance singing as he came through the door. "_Oh I'm a Pizza Cat and I'm OK, make dough all night and bake by day!" _He opened the door and came inside, sweeping Polly into his arms and twirling her around, giving her a peck on the lips.

Francine looked at him shocked. "Speedy?' she glanced at her wrist. "Did my watch slow down? Did you actually make a delivery and come RIGHT here for once?"  
"And I'll do it from now on!" Speedy said, handing over the payment and tip. "For you," he told Francine. He made his way over to Polly and gave her the flowers. "And for my beautiful fiance!"  
"Oh!' Polly took the flowers and kissed his lips, causing the customers to stare.

"Fiance?" one asked. "You mean you 2 are engaged?"

"Yep!" Speedy said proudly. "As of 9 this morning, Speedy Cervice and Polly Esther are hereby engaged to be married!"

"I'm going to cry," another customer said. "I really am!"  
"That's the most romantic thing I've ever heard!" Another one said.

"Show us the ring, Polly!" another customer added.

"Yeah, yeah, we wanna see it!" Polly smiled and slowly shoed all the customers her diamond, causing all of them to gasp.

"Oh, Polly, that is beautiful!!"

Lovely!"  
"You're a lucky woman!"  
"I know," Polly said, gazing at Speedy with love. Speedy then swept her in his arms and kissed her with so much love and tenderness it took everyone's breath away. Soon everyone as on their feet, cheering and clapping for the happy couple. Even Francine, from her place at the counter, couldn't be mad on this day and was clapping along with everyone else.

"Oh, Speedy," she said. "Your Uncle Irving is on the phone, he said he's returning your call."

"Ok, thanks, Fran!" he ran over and took the phone. "Hi, Uncle Irving, how are ya? I'm terrific, I couldn't be better!! Say, Uncle Irving, I was wondering if you and Aunt Lydia were free tonight, Polly and I would like to see ya. Oh, over for dinner? Tonight? Sure, we'd love ta come!"

Later that night, Speedy made his way to the home of his Uncle Irving and Aunt Lydia, his only 2 living relatives, with Polly next to him happily. "I hope that the wedding ring still has that familiar shine." Speedy said. Polly tightened her grip on Speedy's hand, knowing what he meant. Before his mother had died she had given Speedy her wedding ring and told him to save it for the girl he didn't want to live without when he got married. Aunt Lydia had kept the ring safe in her cedar chest until he was ready. Polly's eyes filled with tears of joy…of all the girls in Little Tokyo, she had been chosen worthy to wear the ring! They reached the house and he knocked on the door. "Hello? Aunt Lydia, are ya home?"

The door opened and his Aunt then stuck her head out. "Speedy, Honey!" She jumped out and hugged him. "Polly, Dear, how great to see you, too! Come in you 2, come in! I've got some water boiling for some nice hot tea and dinner will be ready shortly! Irving, look who's here, our nephew!" She held open the door and let Speedy and Polly enter.

A little while later Speedy and Polly were sitting at the table enjoying Lydia's homemade tea. Lydia smiled. "So, to what do I owe this unexpected surprise?"

Speedy smiled at Polly. "Can you call Uncle Irving over here first?"

Lydia stood up and left the room. when she came back Irving as with her. "So, why'd you call this meeting, nephew?" he teased.

Speedy smiled. "Uncle Irving, Aunt Lydia, Polly and I have an announcement." He lifted up her ringed hand. "A few days ago, I asked Polly to marry me!"

Aunt Lydia screamed with complete joy and ran over, throwing her arms around Speedy, laughing screaming, and crying at the same time, kissing his cheek, and hugging him tightly. Uncle Irving waited his turn to congradulate his nephew, but finally going over to hug Polly and kissing her cheek. "Congradulations, Honey! welcome to the family of Cerviche! I can honestly tell you, and I'm not just saying this because he's my brother's son, he's without a doubt one of the most noble, honest, faithful, brave and kindest male Cat in all of Little Tokyo, my brother lived long enough to see to that. You're getting the best deal with him, you're not going to do any better, definitely. He's one of a kind, truly! Now, Lydia and I, we won't ask you to be traditional or anything, we aren't all that tradional either. All we ask, Dear, is that you be a good wife to him. Just be honest, true, and faithful. If you're good and faithful to him, he'll be good and faithful to you. Be a good, honest, faithful wife."

"I will," Polly promised.

Finally he pulled his wife out of Speedy's arms. "Lydia, Lydia, save some tears, you got a niece to welcome into the family!" Lydia smiled and pulled Polly into her arms,

"Oh, Polly, this is the most wonderful news I've ever heared! Oh, I've wanted this for so long, I can't ell you how much I've wanted this, ever since you both were little kittens!!! I saw how you played together, how you did Samurai Training together and I said to myself, 'Lydia, those 2 kittens are made for each other!'"

"I know it's what my brother wanted!" Irving spoke up. "He wanted this for years! I wish he were alive to see this!"

Polly blushed. "I didn't know Mr. Cerviche liked me that much!"

"He loved you , Darling! You were like a daughter to him!" Lydia embraced her. "welcome to the family Baby!"

Speedy touched his aunt's arm. "Aunt Lydia? I want to give Polly the ring now."

Lydia smiled through her tears and took a set of keys from a peg on the all.

"Come with me into the bedroom, then. Especially you, Polly!" They all filed into the main bedroom. Speedy remembered another time when someone saw his mothers ring.

"_I think I might have what you're looking for in here, Lucielle, Dear," Lydia said, unlocking her cedar chest. "I think I have some fabric in here you can use for your dress."_

_"Thank you, Mrs. Cerviche," Lucielle said kindly. _

_"I tell, you, Lucielle, there's nothing my aunt doesn't have!" Speedy said._

_"Oh, what's this?" Lucielle asked, taking out a small blue velvet box._

_Speedy looked at it. "That's my Mother's wedding ring, Lucielle."_

_"Oh. May I see it, Speedy?"_

_"Sure." Lucielle opened the box and gazed upon the band of gold resting in it. It as a simple golden band with lovely flowers and fancy borders carved into it with the words 'To my one true love' engraved on the inside. "Oh, Speedy, this is beautiful! May I try it on?"_

_"All right," Speedy said. Lucielle tried it on, but it kept slipping off her finger. _

_"Oh! I guess my finger is too small."_

_"Yeah, My Mom did have good size fingers, she baked all the time._

_"well, I guess I just make tea, so that's why my fingers are slender. Too bad, this ring is so lovely. Your Mother must have cherished it."_

_"Yeah and I bet the lucky girl ho gets to wear this will cherish it too!" Lydia said, taking the ring from Lucielle and carefully putting it back._

Lydia unlocked the huge wooden chest that sat to the right of the bed and took out the small light blue velvet box. Smiling from ear to ear she handed the ring to Speedy. Speedy slowly opened the box and looked at his mother's ring, his eyes getting a faraway look as he remembered the sweet, gentle face of his mother and the day she gave him the ring. Polly touched his shoulder understandingly. She had been there when Speedy's mother died- she had always thought of Mrs. Cerviche as a second mother herself and had missed her as much as Speedy. Speedy smiled softly at Polly.

"Let's see if the ring fits," Speedy said, taking the ring out.

"If it doesn't we can always have it adjusted." Lydia said.

Speedy picked up Polly's ring finger and slid the ring on her hand right next to her engagement ring.

It fit just right!

"Perfect fit!" Lydia said joyfully.

"No need to adjust it at all!" Irving said happily.

Speedy beamed at this. Did his mother know something he didn't? Lucielle, who he THOUGHT he loved, didn't fit her ring…but Polly, his true soul-mate, was a perfect match! "If THIS doesn't mean we're meant to be together, I don't know what does!"

Polly stretched out her hand and gazed upon the lovely gold band with the intricate engravings of flowers and boarders and the inscription inside of it. Her heart melted and she had never felt more honored. "Oh, Speedy.."

"Fits you perfectly," Speedy whispered tenderly. "Like it was made just for you."

"I love you," Polly said happily with tears in her eyes. "I love you, Speedy Cerviche!"

"I love you, too, Polly Esther" Speedy said, gathering her in his arms and kissing her with all the love in his heart.

"Uh, Honey? You're not married yet," Lydia said happily. Polly blushed and gave Lydia back the ring before Speedy took her in his arms and kissed her. Irving and Lydia smiled and walked out, as Speedy kissed his true soul mate again and again.


	4. Welcome to the Family

**Disclaimer: Neither Merigirl nor myself, claim any rights whatsoever to Samurai Pizza Cats, or to any of the characters associated with the series. Samurai Pizza Cats, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Saban. **

**Songs for this chapter: **

**Speedy-"I'll Trust You Forever"-Ushima Hitofumi **

**Polly-'White Reflection'-Two-Mix. **

**Chapter Four: Welcome to the Family **

When the new day brought it's bright, warm rays of sunshine upon Little Tokyo, Speedy wasted no time in getting up out of bed. He took a quick shower, combed his hair, and put on his clothes. As he headed out of his room, he thought to himself, '_Man…I've gotta be the luckiest male cat in all of Little Tokyo…I'm engaged to marry the most beautiful female cat in the world, and my mother's wedding ring fits her like a glove…if that's not a sign that Polly and I were meant to be, than I don't know what is…I love her so much!'_ Speedy shook himself out of his thought, when he heard Polly humming, as she usually did after coming out of the shower. Her voice was so lovely, that he couldn't move away from the outside of her room. She opened her door, and was about to head out, when she spotted Speedy. Smiling, she gently pulled him close, kissing him deeply, once she'd made certain that nobody else was around. After they pulled apart, Polly said, "Good morning, Speedy. How's the most handsome male cat in Little Tokyo doing today?"

Speedy replied, "I've never been better, Kitten. Knowing that you and I are gonna be together for the rest of our lives…I don't think anything could possibly make me happier. Gods…I love you, Polly Esther."

Polly kissed him again, and then she replied, "I love you too, Speedy Cerviche." Speedy looked at Polly, and then he said, "Polly, I think this song is perfect for expressing how I feel about you. It's called 'I'll Trust You Forever', by Ushima Hitofumi."

Polly replied, "Oh Speedy…I love that song, just like I love you."

Speedy kissed her, and then he cued up the song, and let his love for Polly flow out through the music.

'_Ain't nothing gonna stop me now, I'm gonna make it _

_I'm running hard and straight ahead _

_Can't even take the time to mop _

_The sweat that's streamin' like the rain off my head _

_Didn't know what I was living for, I couldn't take it _

_I stood there with nothing I could believe _

_My life was just a mystery _

_I hid my heart and soul way up in my sleeve _

_Now that we're both together _

_Trading lines to help each other understand _

_Now I'm awfully glad we got mad at each other at all _

_Down and out when you don't know what to do _

_That's the time you reach your hand out softly to me _

_No way we'll ever be parted again _

_We'll be friends, you'll see my eyes are following you _

_No matter what the changes the future may bring _

_It's you I'll remember always _

_I'll trust you forever _

_And as I run into the wind, I feel myself reviving _

_Blowing the sweat off of me now _

_Until I am awakening into a day to make a dream come true _

_It could be anybody _

_Everyone has got a jewel shining inside _

_But if they're covered in fears let the tears _

_Wash those troubles away _

_Fight on strong until the sun goes down _

_Raise your fist and wave it in the air like a flag _

_Wounds all over from your head to your toes _

_So it goes, but you have learned to laugh through it all _

_We lie upon our backs and feel the Earth down below _

_And squint at the stars above us. _

_Down and out when you don't know what to do _

_That's the time you reach your hand out softly to me _

_No way we'll ever be parted again _

_We'll be friends, you'll see my eyes are following you _

_Don't give up! You're gonna make it today _

_Move ahead, forever forward and never look back _

_You're not alone or by yourself anymore _

_You've got someone you can count on everyday. _

_No matter what the changes the future may bring _

_It's you I'll remember always _

_I'll trust you forever _

_You'll carry us on!' _

When Speedy finished his song, Polly threw her arms around him, and said, "Oh Speedy…that was so beautiful…and so perfect for you and I. I've got a song that I'd like to perform for you as well. It's one of my favorites, 'White Reflection', by Two-Mix." Speedy replied, "Polly, with a voice as lovely as the one you have, any song sounds like the music of heaven."

Polly smiled, and then she placed her CD into the stereo behind her. The song came on, and Polly began to sing along with it, letting Speedy know just how much she loved him, through the song's sweet lyrics.

'_I feel your love reflection _

_In your eyes as they gaze back into mine _

_Writing a distant, neverending story! _

_As if throwing off the sadness and pain, _

_I flap my wings, _

_and in my heart, _

_I spread wide the wings of courage that you've given to me. _

_Ah... I want to feel the beat of this irreplacable love… _

_so much, it's heart-wrenching and maddening… _

_I feel your love reflection _

_passionately uniting our dreams into one, _

_in our youth, we seek each other out, _

_without being afraid of our own faults! _

_I feel your love reflection _

_In your eyes as they gaze back into mine _

_Writing a distant, neverending story! _

_We quietly express our overflowing emotions _

_with our bare skin, _

_as if to embrace the strength to be gentle... _

_Ah... Aa, I want to hold my head up high, _

_And lithely go beyond this violent era! _

_I feel your love reflection… _

_The truth that we share _

_As long as we exchange kisses, _

_we don't need anything else anymore!! _

_I feel your love reflection _

_We'll stand firm and fight, _

_believing in the passion we'll never give up. _

_It's our neverending story! _

_I feel your love reflection _

_passionately uniting our dreams into one, _

_in our youth, we seek each other out, _

_without being afraid of our own faults!! _

_I feel your love reflection _

_In your eyes as they gaze back into mine… _

_Writing a distant, neverending story!' _

Once Polly shut off her stereo, Speedy said, "Polly, you have the most incredibly angelic voice that I've ever heard…you're incredible!"

She hugged him, and then the two happy felines headed downstairs for breakfast. Once breakfast was done, Speedy and Polly helped Francine with the dishes, and then they headed off to go and visit Polly's parents.

After a two-hour walk, Speedy and Polly, dressed in casual clothes, arrived outside the Esther household, and Polly knocked gently on the door. Polly's mother, Tane, slid the door open, and smiled, as she saw her older daughter standing there, along with Speedy, whom she'd considered as being a part of the family, ever since Speedy and Polly had met as kittens. She said, "Oh Polly…you look so lovely! Noticing Speedy, she said, "Hello, dear. It's wonderful to see you again."

Speedy replied, "Good morning to you too, Mrs. Esther."

"I've been looking forward to this, ever since you called me last night. Now then, Polly…I'll just call your father and sister, and then you and Speedy can let us all in on the wonderful news." She headed inside, and Polly heard her mother call out, **"AKIRA, SAYAKA…POLLY'S HERE, AND SHE BROUGHT SPEEDY WITH HER!"**

Mr. Esther strode outside within minutes, followed by Mrs. Esther, and lastly, Polly's younger sister, Sayaka. Polly embraced her father, along with her sister, and Speedy politely shook Mr. Esther's hand, and then gave Sayaka a gentle hug.

Mr. Esther said, "Well…it must be a very special occasion, if you've both come out here. What's going on, Polly?"

Polly smiled, and then she said, "Dad…Speedy asked me to marry him a few days ago…and I accepted! I visited his Aunt Lydia and Uncle Irving yesterday, and his mother's old wedding ring fit me like a glove."

"Oh, wow, you must have felt so special," Sakaya said.

"Oh, I did! It was almost as if his mother's spirit was saying, '_You, Polly…you are the one that my son was meant to be with, forever.'_

Polly showed off her engagement ring, and Sayaka said, "Oh Polly…I'm so happy for you!" She embraced her older sister, and then she hugged Speedy as well. She said, "Speedy…take good care of my sister. She's a wonderful cat, and she deserves the best." Speedy replied, "Sayaka, I love your sister more than anything, and I promise, that I will always be there for her, no matter what."

Mr. Esther stood up and replied, "In that case…Speedy Cerviche, you have my blessings, to take the hand of my daughter in marriage." He shook his hand. "Congratulations, and welcome to the Esther family."

Speedy smiled, "Thank you," and then he said, "Do you all have any other traditions, for when someone's about to get married in this family?"

Mrs. Esther replied, "In fact, Speedy…we do. We go out to dinner at the best restaurant in the city, the Seaside Steakhouse. I'm sure you've heard of it."

Speedy nodded, and then he replied, "What are we gonna do in the meantime?" Mr. Esther replied, "Well, first…we have another tradition. We all gather out here, under this Sakura tree in our yard, and we talk about how the young couple realized their feelings for one another. Sayaka, please go and get some food and drinks from the house."

Sayaka replied, "I'll be right back, Dad!" She headed into the kitchen, made up some bowls of beef ramen, and then she grabbed some water to go with it. Heading back outside, she placed the refreshments in front of everyone, and then, after saying a prayer to ask for Speedy and Polly to have a long, prosperous life ahead of them, they all dug in. Mr. Esther swallowed a bite of his ramen, and he then asked, "Speedy, when did you realize that you loved my daughter Polly?"

Speedy replied, "I think it started right after I met her, back in third grade, and the funny part is I never even knew it! Just after you moved here, and she started school in this town, three idiot bullies made the mistake of attacking her, so I rescued her. Ever since then, I've loved her with all of my heart. I thought for a short time, that I might have feelings for Lucille, but I was wrong. Those feelings I thought I had for Lucielle it turns out were really for Polly the entire time! Lucielle's a nice girl, and a very good friend, but my heart belongs, and always will belong, to your lovely eldest daughter. When the comet almost destroyed Little Tokyo, I knew right then and there, that she truly was the one that I wanted to be with. Now, I know that I never want to be apart from her."

Polly's mother asked, "Polly, when did you realize that you were in love with Speedy?"

Polly replied, "Right after he saved me, and especially when he almost died in the explosion of the comet. His loyalty, his courage, and especially his honor…he's the most incredible male cat in Little Tokyo, even if he is a little bit goofy at times. I couldn't be happier with anyone other than him." After that, they all finsihed their lunches, cleaned up, and then, when evening came, they all headed for the restaurant.

Once they arrived, the five happy felines quickly selected their desired meals. Mr. Esther ordered sushi, with a light garnishing of soy sauce, and just a touch of paprika. Mrs. Esther ordered Jiaozi, as did Sayaka. Speedy ordered a medium-rare cut of Chateau Briande, along with a side order of french fries, and a Caesar salad, and Polly followed suit. Mr. and Mrs. Esther went half-and-half on the dinner bill, including the huge double chocolate-and peanut butter cake, which Mrs. Esther had ordered in advance, to celebrate her oldest daughter's engagement to Speedy. Mr. and Mrs. Esther had thought of Speedy as their own son, ever since he'd become Polly's best friend, back when they were only eight.

Mrs. Esther fondly remembered those long-gone days, back when she'd look out the windows, and see her red-haired daughter playing hide-and-seek, tag, or baseball, alongside Speedy, and Lucille as well. She remembered how much she'd instantly been taken with Speedy, after he'd walked Polly home, on the day that he'd saved her. Speedy's mother had sewn up the rip in Polly's favorite dress, and she had met Speedy's parents the following day, to thank them for teaching their son to be the brave and honorable cat that he was. She remembered Polly's entry into Samurai training, along with Speedy, and their new friend Guido, and she had seen her daughter improve rapidly, to the point where she had learned to call forth her now-trademark finishing technique, the devastating Heartbreaker. The first time Polly had unleashed it in practice, she'd blasted the target dummy into dust, and made a rather large hole in the ground.

She'd been worried at first, but Speedy had said, "Polly…since you've got so much passion for what you do, and the desire to protect those that you care for, it only stands to reason, that your ultimate technique will have that amount of power. You've done very well, Polly…I'm proud of you." Polly hugged him after that. The sad memory of the funeral of Speedy's father came, along with the one for Speedy's mother. Speedy had cried buckets, and Polly had been right there, helping him to get through it, while Mr. and Mrs. Esther, and their second daughter, Sayaka, had been there as well.

Mrs. Esther wiped tears out of her eyes, and then came the memory of her daughter, along with Speedy and Guido, being officially instated as full-fledged Samurai. Al Dente, the head of the Imperial Guard, had touched the blade of his katana to each of their shoulders, and he'd said, "In the name of the Imperial Family of Little Tokyo, I, Al Dente, head of the Imperial Guard, do hereby instate Speedy Cerviche, Guido Anchovy, and Polly Esther, as Samurai, in the service of the Royal Family. From this day forward, you are charged with the protection of this city, it's people, and the Royal Family. Good luck, and may the Heavens smile upon you." The three cats bowed, and then collected their armor and weapons. They'd started their Pizza business soon after, working with another of Polly's friends, Francine. Together, they'd battled Seymour 'Big' Cheese, and his Ninja Crow flunkies, for almost a year, before it all came to the huge final Endgame, in which Speedy and the now-heroic Good Bird, had obliterated the giant comet, using the mighty robot known as the Supreme Catatonic. The machine had been salvaged recently, from where it had crashed into Tokyo Bay, and now occupied its' old home, on top of Mt. Coochie.

Mrs. Esther shook herself out of her thoughts, as her husband offered his hand to her. He said, "Come on, Tane…we're heading home now."

She replied, "Sorry, Akira…I was just remembering all that our daughter's been through, since she met Speedy."

Mr. Esther smiled at her, and replied, "I know…he truly is her destined soulmate, and I just know that he'll never hurt her. I can tell that he truly respects her, and loves her, for who she is." As they headed home, they had no idea that The Big Cheese was up to his old tricks again.

**Prisoners' Island…**

The Big Cheese watched his Ninja Crows, as they worked to complete their latest robot. Six of them hoisted one of the leg-mounted missile pods into position, while four more of them loaded the enormous 400mm armor-piercing rounds into the handheld twin gatling cannons. The gigantic bullets were nearly eighteen inches long, roughly the same size as the ones fired from the main guns of the American Navy's _Iowa_-class battleships. The huge guns could fire at the rate of almost six hundred rounds per minute, and Cheese smiled, as he thought, '_Finally…it's payback time, Pizza Cats! Soon, I'll have my revenge on you, and Little Tokyo will be mine at last!'_ Jerry Atrick walked over, and Cheese asked, "Well, Jerry…how much longer until our new robot is finished? I can't wait to fire off those lovely guns!"

Jerry replied, "Uhm…Cheesy…about that…I've got some…bad news…"

Cheese replied, "Bad news? What bad news?"

Jerry replied, "Well, uh…we were having trouble finding enough metal to make all the bullets for the ammo drums, so we uhm…ahh…"

Cheese began to get impatient, and he said, "You did what?"

Jerry started to sweat, and he replied, "Well, ah…we had to…promise me you won't get mad?"

Cheese screamed, **"JUST COME OUT WITH IT ALREADY!!!"**

Jerry said, "We had to melt down that huge statue that you made of yourself…please…don't get angry…when we steal all the gold, silver, and jewels from the museum, we can make another one…"

Cheese became incensed, and he screamed, **"YOU…DID…WHAT?!!! YOU MELTED MY BEAUTIFUL STATUE?!!!"**  
Jerry muttered, "Oh pipe down…why don't you just get a bullhorn, and try to wake up all of Little Tokyo with that mouth of yours…oops…"

Cheese screamed, **"JERRY…YOU'RE MAKING ME ANGRY…VERY…VERY…ANGRY…AAARRRGGGHHH!!!"** Cheese exploded, and Jerry went sailing into the water. Cheese said, "By tomorrow morning, I'll have Little Tokyo eating out of the palm of my hand…by the way…where is my hand?"

He fell into a blackened dustpile, and Jerry staggered back onto the shore. He said, "I need to keep my big mouth shut…and I also need a nap…ugh…" He fell over, and the Ninja Crows went on with the preparations of the robot.


	5. Oh Special Night

The song is 'Oh Holy Night'

Speedy and Polly made their way back to the Pizza Parlor happily bundled up against the cold weather. They sat down on a nearby bench on a small hill and stared out at the town all decked out in bright colors and twinkling lights for Christmastime. The sky was a rich deep dark and bright stars tinkled above. Polly leaned against Speedy happily as his arm went around her. Polly smiled at him. "This is a lovely night, Speedy," Polly said happily.

"Yeah," Speedy said, staring at the outfit she was wearing, it as the same outfit she as wearing when she and Speedy and delivered those secret documents to Al Dante. He smiled and pulled her closer. "Ya know, you really look cute dressed in casual clothes!"

Polly smiled and slid her arm around Speedy's back. "So do you," she said, looking at his dark blue jeans and red sweater. She reached over and kissed him on the cheek and Speedy tightened his grip on her shoulder.

"what do you think would happen if we asked Fran to have a casual Friday and do our work in these comfortable clothes instead of those uniforms?"

Polly raised her head. "Oh I'll tell ya what would happen, she'd have a heart attack and before you hit the door you'd hit the floor!" They both laughed right out loud and kissed tenderly under the stars.

"I love you, Pollyanna," Speedy whispered.

"I love you too."  
"Polly?" She looked up. "Are you…happy with me?"

"what do you mean, Speedy?"

Speedy looked down. "I remember…that time we went to Manhattan, how you said that you always dreamed of being swept off your feet by a tall, handsome stranger. I mean..I'm definitely not tall at all…and I don't think I'm all that handsome…I'm nothing like you dreamed of…"

"No, you aren't," Polly said, taking his hand. 'You're better!"

"Yeah, right…ya said it with a straight face too.."

"No, I mean it, Speedy! You are handsome, I always thought so!"

"But, I'm not all that tall…"

"That doesn't make any difference," Polly said. "Not a bit!"  
"But..I'm not handsome, Polly. I mean, I'm just…average as far as Cats are concerned. And, anyway you look at this..I'm short."

"I don't care," Polly said. "I didn't mean it when I as talking about a tall dark and handsome stranger! You may not be tall, but you're dark, heroic, and as far as I'm concerned, you _are_ handsome. I can't think of anything more I could possibly want out of anyone! You're brave and always there when anyone needs help, you're sweet, smart, and honest! Any girl would consider herself lucky to be with you!" She took his hand. "And there's no doubt I'm the luckiest Cat in all of Tokyo! I love you, Speedy, and I don't care how tall you are or what you look like, I think you're the greatest Cat ever, and your size doesn't make any difference at all."

"A lot of other people didn't feel that way…"

"Cause they're a bunch of losers who don't know the real you! In my opinion the real Speedy is the most wonderful Cat ever in the whole world and he's also the most handsome." She reached over and kissed him on the lips. "You're terrific as far as I'M concerned, and that's what counts. You're my best friend and the Cat I love and I think you're sensational!"

Speedy stroked her hair tenderly. "Polly…" he whispered reaching over and kissing her back.

"I love you, Speedy," Polly said. "I've never loved anyone else in my life, and I don't care how tall you are, you're the one I want."

"Really, Polly?"

"Really." Speedy hugged her gentily. Polly leaned against him as he stroked her hair. They both stared at the colorful land at their feet.

"Ya know, whenever it's Christmastime, it always amazes me how beautiful this town becomes!"

"I know, it looks like a picture postcard," Polly agreed. "I think Christmas is the most beautiful holiday ever! Everything just feels so…perfect."

"I agree," Speedy said, hugging her to himself. "Ya know, now that we're alone, we should talk about when we wanna have our wedding."

"As soon as possible," Polly said, cuddling up to Speedy. "I don't want anything big or fancy. No ten piece orchestra or huge guest lists. Just our families and some friends."

"Yeah, I'm not into the hole 'gigantic fancy-shmancy ceremony stuff myself." Speedy sighed. "So, it's probably a good idea to not tell to many people about this, cause we both know if Princess Vi finds out she'll spare no expense and give us a Cinderella type wedding that'll cost her a bundle, take months to plan, and give us everything we don't want!"

"Oh God, the LAST thing I want is a Cinderella type wedding!" Polly agreed. "A big fluffy white dress with poofy lace and bows everywhere…give me a break! I just want a nice, simple dress…and NOT in white!"  
"Yeah, we've been through enough excitement to last us through next year! Simple and peaceful is the ONLY thing I want for a change. And I am NOT wearing a monkey suit, either! I was planning to wear that suit you gave me that time."

"That fits ya, Speedy?"

"Like a glove, Polly. I thought it would be special to wear it on our wedding day seeing as how it was a special gift from the one I love!"

Polly hugged him tightly. "In that case, Princess Vi better NOT know about this!"

"Yeah, she'll make me wear a tux and you a ball gown weather we like it or not!"

"Yeah…and we can't just elope, that'll break our family's hearts."

"Yeah..Hmm…there must be something we can do…" he thought hard staring at all the beautiful colors and festive decorations all around them. Suddenly an idea came to him. "Polly…I think I got it!"

wHat, Speedy?"

"why don't we get married on Christmas eve?"  
"Christmas eve?!"  
"Yeah..we were just talking about how we want a small, simple wedding and we don't want the Princess to know anything about it! wEll, you know her, she;s always busy with her Christmas Ball to notice too much of anything, and a lot of people are gonna be away visiting relatives. Our family and close friends will be sure to be here…and we just got finished saying how special and beautiful Christmas is in this town and how we wanted a special but simple edding! Hat could be more special then a Christmas eve edding?! Just our family and friends.."

"And we can have it at night, underneath the stars!" Polly said happily. "Maybe we can even see the Star of Bethlehem!"

"And it's only three weeks away so we definitely only have time to invite only a few people and keep it as simple as possible!"

"Oh, Speedy, it would be so simple and so romantic…and so perfect…let's do it! Let's have a Christmas eve wedding!"

"Great, we can tell Guido and Francine tomorrow, I know they'll want to be chief planners!" He then saw a group of musicans caroling down the road. "Hey," he called out. "Can you guys play 'Oh Holy Night' for me..and my wife?" He smiled at Polly. The musicians nodded as Speedy swept Polly in his arms and spun her around in a slow, romantic dance.

_O Holy night, the stars are brightly shining.  
It is the night of our dear Saviour's birth.  
Long lay the world in sin and error pining,  
Till he appeared and the soul felt its worth.  
A thrill of hope the weary world rejoices,  
For yonder breaks a new and glorious morn.  
Fall on your knees! Oh hear the angel voices!  
Oh night divine! Oh night when Christ was born!  
Oh night divine! Oh night! Oh night divine!_

Chains shall he break for the slave is our brother,  
and in his name all oppression shall cease.  
Sweet hymns of joy in grateful chorus raise we;  
Let all within us praise his holy name.  
Christ is the lord, that ever, ever praise we.  
Noel! Noel! Oh night;oh night divine!  
Noel! Noel! Oh night; oh night divine!  
Noel! Noel! Oh night; oh night divine! 


	6. Return of Big Cheese

**Disclaimer: Neither Merigirl nor I claim any rights whatsoever to Samurai Pizza Cats, or to any of the characters associated with the series. Samurai Pizza Cats, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Saban. **

**Songs for this chapter: **

**Speedy: 'Faith of the Heart'-Rod Stewart **

**Polly-'From This Moment On'-Shania Twain **

**Chapter Six: Return of Big Cheese**

As the sun rose, signalling the beginning of yet another new day in Little Tokyo, the citizens set about their usual routines. For the Samurai Pizza Cats, that consisted of a quick shower, donning of uniforms, and quick greetings, except in the case of two of the Pizza Cats, Speedy Cerviche, and his fiancée, Polly Esther. When they greeted one another in the hallway outside Polly's room, Speedy said, "Good morning, my sweet kitten."

She kissed him, and replied, "Good morning, Speedy. How's my strong, handsome samurai hero doing today?"

Speedy replied, "Wonderful, since I'm with you, Pollyanna." Polly smiled. Speedy stroked her cheek and said, "Has anyone ever told you, that you've got the most beautiful smile in the world?" Polly blushed, and she then pulled Speedy into another kiss.

They stayed like that, until Francine yelled up, **"HURRY UP, YOU TWO…BREAKFAST IS GONNA GET COLD!!!"** Speedy pulled away from Polly, and she then slid her hand into his. They walked down into the kitchen, just in time to see Francine putting scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast onto everyone's plate. Francine asked, "So…when's the big day?"

Polly replied, "We've decided to have it on Christmas Eve. Speedy and I have decided that we don't want a big, extravagant ceremony in front of the whole city, so we're only inviting close friends and family."

"Christmas eve?" Guido asked with a smile on his face.

Speedy spoke up with, "Yeah…let's see…Lucille's gonna be Polly's maid-of-honor, I've asked Guido to be my Best Man…you're invited too, Francine. We're also gonna have Good Bird and Carla, Sylvia, my Aunt Lydia and Uncle Irving, Al Dante

and Polly's mother, her father, and her younger sister, Sayaka."

Francine asked, "So, what are you gonna get married in?"

Polly replied, "I've decided to wear a white dress with a blue snowflake pattern, and Speedy's gonna wear the suit that I gave him, during that mission to drop off those documents to Al Dente."

Francine was appalled…as far as she was concerned, Speedy and Polly's status as heroes, was cause for a huge, city-wide celebration. She said, "Polly…you know Princess Vi's going to throw a fit, when she finds out about this. She's gonna want to have a HUGE royal celebration for you two, and you'll have to wear a gown, Polly, and Speedy's going to need a tux. Besides, why wouldn't you want a big, beautiful ceremony?

"we just don't want one," Polly said. "All that lace, fancy decorations, ten peice orchestra…it's nice, but not for us."

Speedy replied, "Francine…we DON'T want Princess Vi finding out…that's why it's going to be a PRIVATE ceremony. Polly hates getting all dressed up, and I'm not too comfortable in large crowds. I just want to have a nice, small wedding, with those that mean the most to both Polly and I, not a ton of people that Polly and I have never met, aside from delivering Pizzas to them."

Francine answered, "But…this is a WEDDING!!! You're SUPPOSED to get dressed up, and have it in a big, fancy church! Besides…you know how Princess Vi is…" Polly was starting to get steamed up, and she said, "Francine…I'm NOT getting into a gown, and that's FINAL!!! Speedy and I are going to have a peaceful, quiet wedding, with just our friends and family. I do value your friendship, so please, Francine…let Speedy and I have our wedding the way WE want it to go. As my friend, and Speedy's friend, I'm sure you can understand that."

Francine was about to open her mouth to argue again, when Speedy said, "Francine, we've already talked about it with Polly's parents, and with my aunt and uncle. Guido's already getting himself ready, and so's Lucille, and Sylvia, so please Fran…don't ruin this for Polly and me. I love her, and this is going to be our special night."

Guido chimed in with, "Francine, I know that I haven't exactly been that nice to Speedy over the years, but I want to make it up to him. Please…let them get married, like they've chosen to."

After a few minutes, Francine replied, "Speedy, Polly…I was being selfish, and not thinking of your feelings. I hope you can forgive me."

Polly replied, "Francine, of course we can. We've been friends for a long time, and I don't want that to end. Will you still be coming to our wedding?"

Francine replied, "I wouldn't miss it for all the money in the world, Polly. Congratulations, and I'm happy that you and Speedy are finally going to be together. You two deserve each other, and I hope you both have a long, happy life together." Polly hugged Francine, and so did Speedy. Lucille teared up at the sweet scene, and Guido took her outside, so that her missile shower didn't blow the roof off the restaurant. Once Guido walked her back inside, they all gathered around the table, and began chatting with each other about whatever happened to be on their minds until the morning rush began.

when it was time for thier lunchbreak, Speedy said, "I'm gonna head upstairs with Polly now, since she wanted to watch a movie with me." With that, Speedy took Polly's hand in his, and led her upstairs. Speedy slid his copy of _Zorro_, starring Alain Delon, into the DVD player. Once the movie ended, Speedy said, "I love you, my sweet kitten."

Polly replied, "I love you too, Speedy…always and forever." She kissed him, and then she said, "Speedy, I'd like to sing this song for you, called 'From This Moment On', by Shania Twain."

Speedy replied, "Polly, by all means. I love hearing your voice." Polly cued up the song, and let her love for Speedy flow out, through the song's sweet lyrics.

'_I do swear that I'll always be there.  
I'd give anything, and everything. And I will always care.  
Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow.  
For better for worse, I will love you  
With every beat of my heart. _

_From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on _

_From this moment I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
And for your love I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on _

_I give my hand to you with all my heart  
I can't wait to live my life with you, I can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you _

_From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on _

_You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you _

_From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on  
I will love you as long as I live  
From this moment on' _

Once Polly's song was finished, Speedy said, "Polly…I've never heard such a lovely voice before…you sound like the choir of angels from heaven. I swear…I could search the entire world, and I'd never find anyone who could ever come close to being as beautiful as you are. I love you, Polly Esther."

Polly blushed, and said, "I love you too, Speedy Cerviche."

They kissed, and then Speedy said, "Polly, I'd like to sing one of my favorites for you. It's called 'Faith of the Heart', by Rod Stewart."

Polly replied, "Please, Speedy…I'd love to have you sing for me."

Speedy knew the song by heart, and he began to serenade Polly, expressing his love for her through the song.

'_It´s been a long road, getting from there to here.  
It´s been a long time, but my time is finally near.  
And I can feel the change in the wind right now. Nothing´s in my way.  
And they´re not gonna hold me down no more, no they´re not gonna hold me down. _

_Cause I´ve got faith of the heart.  
I´m going where my heart will take me.  
I´ve got faith to believe. I can do anything.  
I´ve got strength of the soul. And no one´s gonna bend or break me.  
I can reach any star. I´ve got faith, I´ve got faith, faith of the heart. _

_It´s been a long night. Trying to find my way.  
Been through the darkness. Now I finally have my day.  
And I will see my dream come alive at last. I will touch the sky.  
And they´re not gonna hold me down no more, no they´re not gonna change my mind. _

_Cause I´ve got faith of the heart.  
I´m going where my heart will take me.  
I´ve got faith to believe. I can do anything.  
I´ve got strength of the soul. And no one´s gonna bend or break me.  
I can reach any star. I´ve got faith, faith of the heart. _

_I´ve known the wind so cold, and seen the darkest days.  
But now the winds I feel, are only winds of change.  
I´ve been through the fire and I´ve been through the rain.  
But I´ll be fine. _

_Cause I´ve got faith of the heart.  
I´m going where my heart will take me.  
I´ve got faith to believe. I can do anything.  
I´ve got strength of the soul. And no one´s gonna bend or break me.  
I can reach any star. I´ve got faith. _

_I´ve got faith of the heart.  
I´m going where my heart will take me.  
I´ve got strength of the soul. And no one´s gonna bend or break me.  
I can reach any star. I´ve got faith, I´ve got faith, faith of the heart. _

_It´s been a long road.' _

Polly said, "Speedy…you're wonderful, you know that?" Speedy smiled, and then he went into the kitchen to fix Polly her favorite lunch.

**Prisoners' Island… **

Cheese walked over to where Jerry was currently supervising the Ninja Crows, and said, "Well, Jerry…are we on schedule?"

Jerry replied, "The robot's ready for testing now, Cheesy. All the ammo is loaded, the targets have been set up, and everything's ready."

Cheese replied, "Perfect. Let's fire my new toy up, and see just how destructive it is."

They climbed inside, and Cheese took the pilot seat, while Jerry manned the co-pilot seat. Jerry said, "Cheesy…are you sure you're okay to pilot this robot?"

Cheese replied, "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

Jerry muttered, "I don't know…maybe the fact that you're too stupid to read the instructions, and you couldn't hit the broad side of a barn…uh-oh…"

Cheese screamed, **"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BLIND IDIOT?!!! JERRY…I'M GETTING ANGRY HERE…VERY…VERY…ANGRY…AAARRRGGGHHH!!!"** Cheese exploded, and he and Jerry both got covered in soot. Finally, they got the robot up on it's feet, and the first test began. Cheese opened up with the 60mm head-mounted machine guns, and the torso-mounted 90mm heavy gatling guns. Drone targets of helicopters and planes were shredded in seconds. Next, Cheese blew apart a bunch of buildings, made to simulate Little Tokyo's downtown area, using the 200mm guns in the chest. He ended the test by firing the 400mm twin gatling guns into a mock-up of the Pizza Cats' Pizza Parlor. Once they were done, Jerry and Cheese admired their handywork. Cheese said, "It's perfect, Jerry. Soon, those lousy Pizza Cats will finally be out of the way, and I'll be where I belong."

Jerry replied, "Well…I'm impressed. You actually managed to hit the targets. Are you feeling sick…oops…"

Cheese screamed, **"JERRY…YOU KNOW ALL THIS IRRITATION ISN'T GOOD FOR MY BLOOD PRESSURE…AAARRRGGGHHH!!!"** He blew up again, and Jerry went flying out of the cockpit. Cheese stood there on the edge, and said, "Soon, Little Tokyo will finally be mine…but first…I need to take a nap…ugh…" He fell out of the robot's cockpit, and landed headfirst in the sand.


	7. I Don't Care What The People Say

The songs being played are 'Oh Come, Oh Come, Emmanuel ' and Cheese's version of '12 Days Of Christmas'

This is also my answer to people who've called Speedy a twit or suggested Polly thought he did. This is my answer to all of you, and you know who you are, and Speedy isn't a twit at all.

Guido sat in the Pizza Parlor with his brother, Cosmo, and his wife, Miyoshi, the next day as he was working on his Best Man speech. Lucielle and Francine were also there to listen. Speedy and Polly were convienently out making deliveries. Guido snapped his paper in front of him and cleared his throat. "OK, OK, how does this sound?" He stood up on a chair. "I'd like everyone to raise their glasses to Speedy and Polly." Francine and Lucielle raised their soda glasses. "AS you know, Speedy and Polly have both been my best friends for as long as I can remember. I know that there have been a number of times when the three of us havn't gotten along.."

" A _number_?" Cosmo and Myoshi said.

Guido cleared his throat. "And I know that I havn't always been nice to them, especially Speedy.."

"_You_?!" Cosmo and Myoshi said.

"But deep down inside…I love both of you guys! You guys are, without a doubt just like a brother and a sister to me.

"And ya treated them like one too!" Cosmo cracked.

"Anyway," Guido said. "where to begin? what can you say of about ten years of pizza making and pizza delivering, and fighting Ninjas and Big Cheese and defending Tokyo! Not to mention getting clobbered by the groom on occasion and plowed on the head by the bride's frying pan.." They all laughed at that.

"Ahem.." Cosmo said,.

"OK, I deserved all of it! Man..when I think about all we've been through…there's been so much, I can't even begin to describe it. But through it all I know that I had your friendships, and I know that you both had each other. Even though you both did fight a lot and some times didn't always see eye to eye I knew that you guys were madly in love!"

"Sounds good so far," Lucielle said encouragingly.

"Keep talking, you're next ya know," Cosmo said.

"I am?" Lucielle asked.

"Yeah. It's tradition. After the Best Man Makes a speech it's the Maid-Of-Honor's turn," Myoshi pointed out.

"Oh my," Lucielle blushed. "I hope I can do it. I've never given a speech before!"

"My sweet, I have no doubt that you can," Guido said, sitting next to Lucielle. "I'll gladly help you out."

"You got your own speech to write," Cosmo pointed out. "Let me help ya."

"Nah, I don't think so," Guido said.

"why?"

"Need I remind you of the toast you gave at our Uncle Heroshi's wedding a few years ago?"

"Oh, that was a bad toast," Francine said.

"It wasn't that bad."

"I never heared anyone curse in a toast," Francine added.

"Just trying to have a little fun."

"Our whole family was there, all my friends! You embarrassed me beyond belief!"

"well still, her Dad didn't have to throw me out of the wedding like that! He could have just asked me to leave, I was slammed into garbage cans! YOU certainly didn't help, brother, you didn't speak to me for 2 weeks!"

"Cause you embarrassed me in front of my friends! I had to spend at least 2 hours apologizing for your behavior! That had to have been one of the worst all time toasts. All the more reason why I'll write my own toast and help Lucielle with hers. Now, you and Miyoshi are gonna be catering, right?"

"Depends. wE _are_ invited to this, right?"

"Of course!"

"Then we'll be happy to! 50 off for our friends!"

"For me, I'LL be paying for it, thank you!"

"But you _are_ going to have the reception here at the Pizza Parlor, right?"

"Yes, Francine, we're having it at the Pizza Parlor. Just clear enough room for all of us to dance. OK. Now, Lucielle, what song did you say you wanted to sing at the ceremony?"

"I thought I'd do a song I heard called 'Oh Come, Oh Come, Emmanuel' ." It's really pretty."

"Oh, that sounds great."

Cosmo looked at his brother, amused. "Myoshi, is it possible that my brother was abducted during the night and replaced by a robotic look-alike?"

"Ha, ha!" Guido said, putting up his hands in mock surrender.

"But, seriously, Guido, here you are, doing something for Speedy and trying to make him happy without trying to make yourself look good. Are you sick?"  
"If he is, lets hope this illness lasts forever!" Francine cracked.

"Cute Francine! But, seriously, I really want to do a really good job with this. I wanna be the best Best Man ever! I owe it to them. I admit it, I'm not perfect, I'm far from perfect. I've put them, particularly Speedy, through a lot. I was surprised that he even asked me to be Best Man! But this is my chance to make it up to them! I just want to give them the most beautiful, romantic wedding they ever had to say I'm sorry!"

"You sure you're OK, brother?"

"Definitely! Hey, Lucielle, can we hear some of that song you're gonna sing?"

"OK," She smiled and started up the jukebox. Soon the lovely sound of her voice filled the room.

"_Oh, come, oh, come, Emmanuel,  
And ransom captive Israel,   
That mourns in lonely exile here  
Until the Son of God appear.   
Rejoice! Rejoice! Emmanuel _  
_Shall come to you, O Israel! _

_Oh, come, our Wisdom from on high,  
Who ordered all things mightily;  
To us the path of knowledge show,  
and teach us in her ways to go.  
Rejoice! Rejoice! Emmanuel  
Shall come to you, O Israel! _

_Oh, come, oh, come, our Lord of might,  
Who to your tribes on Sinai's height  
In ancient times gave holy law,  
In cloud and majesty and awe.  
Rejoice! Rejoice! Emmanuel  
Shall come to you, O Israel! _

_Oh, come O Rod of Jesse's stem,  
From ev'ry foe deliver them   
That trust your mighty pow'r to save;  
Bring them in vict'ry through the grave.  
Rejoice! Rejoice! Emmanuel  
Shall come to you, O Israel! _

_Oh, come, O Key of David, come,  
And open wide our heav'nly home;  
Make safe the way that leads on high,  
And close the path to misery.  
Rejoice! Rejoice! Emmanuel  
Shall come to you, O Israel! _

_Oh, come, our Dayspring from on high,  
And cheer us by your drawing nigh,  
Disperse the gloomy clouds of night,  
And death's dark shadows put to flight.  
Rejoice! Rejoice! Emmanuel   
Shall come to you, O Israel! _

_Oh, come, Desire of nations, bind  
In one the hearts of all mankind;  
Oh, bid our sad divisions cease,  
And be yourself our King of Peace.  
Rejoice! Rejoice! Emmanuel  
Shall come to you, O Israel!"_

Everyone clapped at that. "Lovely!" Cosmo said. "So, what day is the wedding?"

"Christmas Eve, 7:00, outside the Holy Name Church in the woods. Speedy's gonna talk to Minister Kato tomorrow."

Meanwhile Polly was finishing making her deliveries and was on her way back to the Pizza Parlor, happier than she had ever been and feeling like she was floating on top of the world. He blue eyes sparkled and twinkled with undeniable joy and her smile could be seen from a mile away as she happily greeted everyone she passed. She took a flower and started to pluck its pedals. "He loves me, he loves me not. He loves me, he loves me not."

"He loves you," the familar voice of her fiance came from behind her as he wrapped his arms around her and started to pluck the pedals. "He loves you, he loves you, he loves you. He loves you a LOT!" He put his hand on her shoulder and kissed her cheek. "You had deliveries too, Kitten?"

She nodded. "Going my way, Speedy?" He smiled and slipped his hand into hers as they walked. But Polly could see something as bothering him. "what's wrong, Speedy?

"Nothing really."

"Speedy, something is wrong! what is it?"

Speedy looked down. "Polly..I just overheared a few people talking..and..they were saying…I'm not good enough for you."

"what?! who said that?!"

"Just some townspeople…but they said that I'm too much of a twit."

"who called you a twit?!?! who do they think they are saying that about you?! You're not a twit!!! "

"But they said that I was too much of a goofball and too immature to get married."

"Don't listen to them, Speedy!! You are a little goofy…but so..you're not perfect...I mean look at me! I got a huge temper and people say I'm obnoxious.."

"You're not obnoxious, Polly!"

"You and Guido once said I was."

"But ya know I didn't mean it, Kitten! I was just creeped out by how strange you were acting. But they meant it when they said I was a goofball and a stupid clown and wasn't mature enough to get married!!"

"Speedy, having a fault or 2 doesn't make you a twit! You're NOT stupid and you're NOT immature and you are not an idiot at all!!! who said that about you?! I'll kill whoever did!"

"Probably the same jerks who said you were a mean bully when you're not. I don't understand people."

"I don't either. It's none of their business what we do or what we are!" She gentily turned his face toward her. "But, Speedy, please believe me, I don't think you're a twit at all! You're brave, mature, honest and caring."

"So are you," Speedy hugged her. "I didn't mean to c all you obnoxious that time."

"And I didn't mean to call you an alley-cat," Polly giggled. "Oh, Speedy, this is why I love you! You're the one I'm the most comfortable around and the one I can fully be myself around. " She hugged him tightly. "I love you, Speedy," she whispered. "Unconditionally."

"I love you, too, Polly," Speedy said. "I never thought you really were obnoxious. I don't mind your temper either, it's just part of you…and I love every part of you!" He kissed her gentily.

"Don't listen to those people, Speedy. I don't care what they say, you're not a twit and I love you and only you."

"You forever, Polly," Speedy promised as they shared another kiss.

"Off we go!" Cheese said, climbing into the gigantic robot as Jerry started it up. "Oh, J**e**rry, I'm so happy I f**ee**l lik**e** singing!!!

**On the first day of Christmas,  
Little Tokyo sent to me  
The title of emperior for me! "**

Jerry added:

"**On the second day of Christmas,   
Little Tokyo sent to me  
The Prime Minister's chair,"   
"And The title of emperior for me!" Cheese finished. **

**  
The Ninja Cro**w**s one by one joined in **with **each verse, **w**ith Cheese singing the ending line every time**

"**On the third day of Christmas,  
Little Tokyo sent to me  
Three Cats a-dieing,  
The Prime Minister's chair, "  
"And The title of emperior for me!" **

**  
"On the fourth day of Christmas,   
Little Tokyo sent to me  
Four bombs exploding,  
Three Cats a-dieing,  
The Prime Minister's chair, "  
"And The title of emperior for me! "**

**  
"On the fifth day of Christmas,   
Little Tokyo sent to me  
Five golden rings,  
Four bombs exploding,  
Three Cats a-dieing,  
The Prime Minister's chair, "  
"And The title of emperior for me! "**

****

"On the sixth day of Christmas,   
Little Tokyo sent to me  
Six perfumed fountains,  
Five golden rings,  
Four bombs exploding,  
Three Cats a-dieing,  
The Prime Minister's chair,"  
"And The title of emperior for me! "

**  
"On the seventh day of Christmas,   
Little Tokyo sent to me  
Seven taxes raising,  
Six perfumed fountains,  
Five golden rings,  
Four bombs exploding,  
Three Cats a-dieing,  
The Prime Minister's chair, "  
"And The title of emperior for me! "**

**  
"On the eighth day of Christmas,   
Little Tokyo sent to me  
Eight golden garments,  
Seven taxes raising,  
Six perfumed fountains,  
Five golden rings,   
Four bombs exploding,  
Three Cats a-dieing,  
The Prime Minister's chair, "  
"And The title of emperior for me! "**

**  
"On the ninth day of Christmas,   
Little Tokyo sent to me  
Nine ladies dancing,  
Eight golden garments,  
Seven taxes raising,  
Six perfumed fountains,  
Five golden rings,  
Four bombs exploding,  
Three Cats a-dieing,  
The Prime Minister's chair, "  
"And The title of emperior for me! "**

****

"On the tenth day of Christmas,   
Little Tokyo sent to me  
Ten brand new **guards,  
Nine ladies dancing,   
Eight golden garments,  
Seven taxes raising,  
Six perfumed fountains,  
Five golden rings,  
Four bombs exploding,  
Three Cats a-dieing,  
The Prime Minister's chair, "  
"And The title of emperior for me!" **

**  
"On the eleventh day of Christmas,   
Little Tokyo sent to me  
Eleven perfumed fountains ,  
Ten brand ne**w **guards,   
Nine ladies dancing,  
Eight golden garments,  
Seven taxes raising,  
Six perfumed fountains,  
Five golden rings,  
Four bombs exploding,  
Three Cats a-dieing,  
The Prime Minister's chair, "  
"And The title of emperior for me!" **

**  
"On the twelfth day of Christmas,   
Little Tokyo sent to me  
Twelve inaugurations!!!  
Eleven perfumed fountains ,  
Ten brand ne**w **guards,  
Nine ladies dancing,   
Eight golden garments,  
Seven taxes raising,  
Six perfumed fountains,  
Five golden rings,  
Four bombs exploding,  
Three Cats a-dieing,  
The Prime Minister's chair, "  
"And The title of emperior for me!" Cheese finished up. **

Laughing, th**ey all made their **w**ay back to Little Tokyo **w**ith revenge on their minds. **


	8. Festive Plans and Secret Conversations

**Disclaimer: Neither Merigirl nor I claim any rights whatsoever to Samurai Pizza Cats, or to any of the characters associated with the series. Samurai Pizza Cats, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Saban. **

**Songs for this chapter: 'December the 25th' (From the 1975 Scrooge movie) **

**Speedy: 'Dominic The Donkey' **

**Polly: 'Little Drummer Boy' **

**Chapter Eight: Festive Plans and Secret Conversations **

As Christmas drew ever closer, Princess Vi was running her servants around even harder than usual, making sure that everything was just as she wanted it. Of course, with Princess Vi, that was nearly impossible. She read off items from her list, as two of her servants wrote them down. "First off, I want all of the prettiest lights and ornaments for the tree, and for the rest of the city. I want more wreaths, more food to be cooked for the Christmas Ball, and I want the best musicians in Japan to be flown in, so that they can play some festive holiday tunes. I want the best person in the city to play the part of Santa, and I want a new dress woven, for when my mother arrives this afternoon, and I want…"

One of her servants muttered, "Is there anything she DOESN'T want?"

Princess Vi heard him, and screamed, **"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!!! GUARDS!!! TAKE HIM TO PRISONERS' ISLAND!!!"**

As the guards approached, the poor servant protested, "B-But…Your Highness…it's almost Christmas…please…I beg you…spare me…you are the most wonderful ruler imagineable, and I don't know where we'd be without you."

Princess Vi smiled, and said, "There…that's better. Guards…let him be. Since it's Christmas, I'll give you another chance. If I hear one more snide remark, though, I'll wrap you up like a turkey, and send you to the warden on Prisoners' Island, as an early Christmas gift. Am I clear?"

The servant nodded, and replied, "C-Crystal clear, Princess."

She smiled, and said, "Good. Now then…where was I…oh yes…I want my new dress to be a nice white color, with red trim on the collar, and some gold lace woven into it. I also want a picture of Santa woven into it, and I want it done by 3:00pm, since my mother's due to arrive at 4:00pm."

The servants nodded, and then one of them said, "Princess, may we sing a song for you?"

Princess Vi smiled, and replied, "Of course! In fact…I'll join you! Which song is it?"

The head servant replied, "It's called 'December the 25th', Princess."

Vi replied, "Oh…how lovely! You can sing the main part, and I'll sing 'correct'!" The song was cued up, and then they all burst into a sing-along.

'_Of all the days in all the year  
that I'm familiar with  
There's only one that's really fun  
December the 25th  
Correct!_

Ask anyone called Robinson  
or Brown or Jones or Smith  
Their favorite day  
And they will say  
December the 25th  
Correct!

December the 25th, me dears  
December the 25th  
The dearest day in all the year  
December the 25th!   
Correct!

At times we're glad to see the backs  
of all our kin and kith  
But there's one date we celebrate  
December the 25th  
Correct!

At times our friends may seem  
devoid of wit and pith  
But all of us are humorous  
December the 25th   
Correct!  
December the 25th, me dears  
December the 25th   
The dearest day in all the year  
December the 25th!  
Correct! 

If there's a day in history  
that's more than any myth   
Beyond a doubt one day stands out  
December the 25th  
Correct! 

I don't hear any arguments  
So may I say forthwith  
I wish that every day could be  
December the 25th  
December the 25th, me dears  
December the 25th  
The dearest day in all the year  
December the 25th!  
Correct!' 

After they were done singing, Princess Vi and her servants all laughed for a few minutes, and then Princess Vi said, "My…that was fun. Now, let's get a move on…my mother's on her way, and I want to look my best!" The servants all took off, and got to work on their various tasks, while Princess Vi turned on her TV, and began watching the _Home Alone_ movies.

Several hours later, Princess Vi heard a knock on her bedroom door, and she said, "Come in."

Her head servant stood in the doorway, with a box tucked under his arm. He said, "Your Highness, the Royal Tailors have finished your dress, and I've got it right here, if you'd like to try it on."

Vi's face lit up in a smile, and she said, "How lovely!" She took the box, and opened it, revealing the dress. She held it up, and said, "It's perfect! This is just the way I wanted it! Thank you, and you may leave now." The servant bowed, and headed downstairs. Princess Vi slid her new dress on, and admired it in the mirror. She thought, '_This is such a lovely dress…my mother's going to love it!'_ When the clock struck 4:00pm, Princess Vi raced down the stairs, and she was just in time to see the doors swing open, revealing her beloved mother, Empress Frieda. Vi shouted, **"MOM!!! WELCOME HOME, MOM!!!"**

Frieda knelt down and hugged her daughter, and said, "Look at you, sweetie…you look so beautiful in your new dress…and I love the decorations for the palace…as well as the whole town. This Christmas is going to be absolutely perfect." Princess Vi and her mother both headed into the lounge, and a servant brought them some hot chocolate, and informed them that dinner would be ready in two hours. They spent the time until dinner catching up, and just enjoying their time together.

In the meantime, Speedy and Polly were out for a walk around the city, marvelling at the lovely Christmas decorations. Polly said, "Speedy…it's so pretty out here…all the wreathes, the bows, the lights…and the big tree in the center of town. I just love Christmas, don't you?"

Speedy pulled her close, and said, "I certainly do, Polly…but there's one thing I love even more…you!"

He gently kissed her on the nose, and she giggled, before kissing him back. She said, "I love you too, Speedy." They continued on their walk, until Polly heard the sound of crying, coming from somewhere up ahead. Polly said, "Speedy, that sounds like trouble. Let's go see if we can lend a hand."

Speedy replied, "You got it, Kitten!" The two brave felines followed the sound of crying, until they came upon three bullies, who were currently whipping snowballs at a little girl. Her clothes were soaked, and whenever she tried to get up, one of the bullies would shove her back into the snow.

Polly said, "Speedy, look at that…I think those three deserve a lesson in manners."

Speedy replied, "Yeah…let's take 'em to school!" Polly and Speedy both approached the bullies from behind, using their samurai stealth techniques.

When they were just a few feet away, Polly called out, **"BACK OFF, YOU THREE…UNLESS YOU WANT TO SPEND CHRISTMAS IN THE HOSPITAL!!!"**

The leader of the bullies turned, and was shocked when he saw two full-grown cats standing there, one clad in white, and the other in pink and red.

He said, "Why don't you come over here and say that, kitty?!"

Polly growled, and said, "Last chance, buster…you really don't wanna make me angry."

Speedy replied, "You'd better listen to her…my fiancée's just as deadly, as she is beautiful."

The lead bully replied, "Hah…that must mean she's not really that dangerous, 'cuz she's pretty ugly if you ask me!"

They all started laughing, until Polly shouted, **"DID YOU JUST CALL ME UGLY?!! NOW YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!!!"** Polly launched herself into the air, and landed a ferocious flying jump kick to the lead bully's face, sending him flying into a snowbank. Speedy dropped the second one with a punch to the face, and Polly tossed the last one over her shoulder. Speedy flagged down a guard, and the bullies were arrested. Polly walked over to the little girl, and said, "It's okay, sweetie…you're safe now." The girl, no more than eight years old, was drenched, due to repeated shoves into the snowbank, and having her clothes pelted by snowballs. Polly said, "Speedy…we need to get her back to the Pizza Parlor. She's freezing, and she'll get sick if we don't do something."

Speedy replied, "You're right, Polly. Let's go." Polly gently placed the little girl into Speedy's arms, and they took her back to the Pizza Parlor.

When they came through the door, Good Bird was the first to greet them. He noticed the girl in Speedy's arms, and said, "Speedy, who is that?"

Speedy replied, "She's someone that Polly and I rescued from a bunch of bullies out in the park. They were shoving her into the snow, and she's freezing. Could you go and get some blankets, and ask Francine to get some soup ready?"

Good Bird replied, "Sure thing, buddy." He took off, and Lucille came in, along with Carla. Polly told them about the little girl, and Lucille immediately started making her a cup of warm milk, while Carla helped Polly take off her wet clothes, and then put some new ones on. Francine came in, carrying a bowl of soup on a tray.

The girl woke up, and she immediately recognized Speedy and Polly, as the ones that had rescued her. She said, "Thank you so much…I don't know what would've happened to me if you hadn't come!"

Polly replied, "It's no problem, honestly. We're Samurai, and that's our job, to help those in need, no matter what."

The girl replied, "Thank you anyway…for saving me, for the soup, the warm milk, and the blankets…and the dry clothes."

Speedy said, "Don't mention it, kid. What's your name, anyway?"

The girl replied, "It's Ayume. What's yours?"

Speedy replied, "I'm Speedy Cerviche, and the female cat here, the one wearing red and pink, is my fiancée, Polly Esther."

Polly said, "Hello, Ayume." Francine, Carla, Lucille, and Good Bird all introduced themselves as well, and Polly asked, "Where do you live, Ayume?"

She replied, "Two blocks from here. It's a nice red house. The phone number's in my wallet."

Polly pulled the wallet out of Ayume's pants, which were just about to go into the washer, and dialed the number.

Ayume's mother picked up, and said, "Yes…Tamehino residence, who is this?" Polly replied, "Mrs. Tamehino, this is Polly Esther, of the Samurai Pizza Cats. My fiance and I, we rescued your daughter Ayume from some bullies, and we've got her here at our Restaurant. She was drenched and freezing, so we took her here to get her warmed up, and we're drying her clothes now. We'll bring her home as soon as her clothes are dried."

Ayume's mother replied, "Oh my…thank you so much! I'll be waiting for you, Ms. Esther. Thank you again."

Polly hung up, and she said, "Ayume, when your clothes are finished, Speedy and I will take you home. In the meantime, how would you like it if we sang for you?"

Ayume replied, "Oh wow…that'd be great!"

Polly replied, "Alright then…I'll go first…with 'Little Drummer Boy' Polly knew the song by heart, and she began singing, letting her sweet voice fill the room.

'_Come they told me, pa rum pum pum pum  
A new born King to see, pa rum pum pum pum  
Our finest gifts we bring, pa rum pum pum pum  
To lay before the King,  
pa rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum,  
When we come._

Little Baby, pa rum pum pum pum  
I am a poor boy too, pa rum pum pum pum  
I have no gift to bring, pa rum pum pum pum  
That's fit to give the King,  
pa rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum,  
Shall I play for you, pa rum pum pum pum,

On my drum?

Mary Nodded, pa rum pum pum pum,  
The ox and lamb kept time, pa rum pum pum pum  
I played my drum for Him, pa rum pum pum pum  
I played my best for Him, pa rum pum pum pum,  
rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum  
Then He smiled at me, pa rum pum pum pum

me and my drum' 

Ayume cheered, and said, "Polly…your voice is so pretty!"

Speedy said, "It sure is…and she's also the prettiest cat in the city!" Polly hugged him, and Speedy said, "Ayume, I'm gonna sing one of my favorites now, called 'Dominick the Donkey'." Speedy cued the song up, and started singing.

'_Hey! Chingedy ching,  
(hee-haw, hee-haw)  
It's Dominick the donkey.  
Chingedy ching,  
(hee-haw, hee-haw)  
The Italian Christmas donkey.  
(la la la-la la-la la la la la)  
(la la la-la la-la la-ee-oh-da)_

Santa's got a little friend,  
His name is Dominick.  
The cutest little donkey,  
You never see him kick.  
When Santa visits his paisons,  
With Dominick he'll be.   
Because the reindeer cannot,  
Climb the hills of Italy.

Hey! Chingedy ching,  
(hee-haw, hee-haw)  
It's Dominick the donkey.   
Chingedy ching,  
(hee-haw, hee-haw)  
The Italian Christmas donkey.  
(la la la-la la-la la la la la)  
(la la la-la la-la la-ee-oh-da)

Jingle bells around his feet,  
And presents on the sled.  
Hey! Look at the mayor's derby,  
On top of Dominick's head.  
A pair of shoes for Louie,  
And a dress for Josephine.  
The labels on the inside says,  
They're made in Brooklyn.

Hey! Chingedy ching,  
(hee-haw, hee-haw)  
It's Dominick the donkey.  
Chingedy ching,  
(hee-haw, hee-haw)  
The Italian Christmas donkey.  
(la la la-la la-la la la la la)  
(la la la-la la-la la-ee-oh-da)

Children sing, and clap their hands,  
And Dominick starts to dance.  
They talk Italian to him,  
And he even understands.

Cumpare sing,  
Cumpare su,  
And dance 'sta tarantel.  
When sannanicola comes to town,   
And brings du ciuccianello.

Hey! Chingedy ching,   
(hee-haw, hee-haw)  
It's Dominick the donkey.  
Chingedy ching,  
(hee-haw, hee-haw)  
The Italian Christmas donkey.  
(la la la-la la-la la la la la)  
(la la la-la la-la la-ee-oh-da) 

Hey! Dominick! Buon Natale!  
(hee-haw, hee-haw)  
(hee-haw, hee-haw)  
(hee-haw, hee-haw)  
(hee-haw, hee-haw)  
(hee-haw, hee-haw)  
(hee-haw, hee-haw)' 

Ayume clapped, and so did everyone else. Speedy heard the bell go off in the laundry room, and he pulled Ayume's dry clothes out, and handed them to her. She said, "Thank you.", before heading in to change. Once she had her clothes on, Speedy and Polly left, and they soon arrived at Ayume's home. Speedy knocked on the door, and Mrs. Tamehino opened up. Ayume ran to her mother, and hugged her tightly.

Mrs. Tamehino said, "Thank you again…both of you. Polly, and…"

Speedy replied, "Speedy. Speedy Cerviche. I'm Polly's fiance."

Mrs. Tamehino replied, "Thank you both, for saving my little girl, and congratulations on your engagement." Speedy and Polly thanked her, and told her when and where the wedding was, offering her an invitation, which she accepted, and then they headed back to the Pizza Parlor.

Meanwhile, Guido was meeting with Al Dente, up in his private quarters in the Palace. Guido said, "Thanks for agreeing to meet me here, Al. I've got news that I really need to get out."

Al Dente replied, "Well, Guido…what is it?"

Guido replied, "Well…you know how, after the comet got destroyed, Speedy and Polly both started dating, and how they've been a steady couple for a while now?"

Al replied, "Yes, Guido. What's the occasion?"

Guido said, "Speedy proposed to her, and she accepted."

Al Dente replied, "My God…that's wonderful news! I always knew that they'd get together someday…so, when's the wedding?"

Guido replied, "It's on Christmas Eve, around 7:00 at the Holy Name Church…but don't tell Princess Vi…please?"

Al replied, "Why not? She's going to want to throw them a wedding party."

Guido answered, "That's just it, Al…Speedy doesn't want a big, fancy wedding, and neither does Polly. They don't like getting dressed up in fancy clothes, or being in front of tons of people that they don't know. All they want, is a nice, private ceremony, for close friends and family only. You're invited, of course. We'll also have my brother and his wife there, along with Sylvia, Good Bird, Carla…and Francine of course. The Rescue Team's coming too, and I'll be serving as Speedy's Best Man, while Lucille's gonna be Polly's Maid of Honor."

Al replied, "Guido, I promise you…not ONE word of this will reach the Princess's ears."

Guido shook Al's hand, and replied, "Thanks, Al…I owe ya one!" Guido then took off, headed back home.


	9. She's The One

The next day Minister Kata was walking outside in the garden in front of his Church, planning where his Nativity set would go and how far away to hang up his holly branches. Speedy entered just then and sat back, listening to him for a few minutes. "Ah, this blessed time of year, a time when it seems like nothing on earth can go wrong! I just love how everything looks and just how special and poetic it really is down here. Listen, even the birds that haven't flown South are chirping and talking to each other in such a happy, special way! Yes, yes my little friends you will get plenty of feed, I do promise that!"

"Good morning, Father," Speedy said just then.

"Oh! who's calling me so early?" He turned. "why, Speedy, hello! Son, It's pretty early in the morning to leave your bed! Do you have a problem you need my help with?"

"Not really a big problem, but I do need your help."

"well, that's what I'm here for. Come, Son, let's go inside."

Once they were inside Minister Kata gestured for Speedy to sit down on one of his rugs. "Now, Son, what can I help you with?"

"well, Father, I'll tell you. I confess that I've fallen in love."

"Really? Oh, that's wonderful! Do you need my advice on that?"

"No, Father, that I definitely don't, but we both need your help with something else."

"well, what is it? Speak plain so I can fully understand."

"Father, as of this moment my heart belongs to Polly esther. I love her, she loves me. I can say we're united, except for what you have to unite. So, I ask this, Father, that you will marry us in three weeks."

Minister Kato as taken aback. "Holy Francis, here's a switch! what happened to Lucielle, who you loved so dear?"  
"Lucielle? Oh, I've forgotten her. She and I are done. In fact, I can honestly say we never were. I don't love her, Father and in fact, I never did. I only thought I did…but Polly is different. She's the one, and I love her now."

"Polly is a good girl, but she's so different from Lucielle. You have fought with her in the past from what I hear?"

"But they never lasted long, and we've always made up afterward, and now we both know why it as so easy for us to do!"

"Because you 2 are in love? She honestly feels this way?"

"The girl I love returns my love, the other one did not. The one I love is always there for me. She's always been by my side, even when we fight. She's cheered me up if I'm sad, she's cared about me from the start, and no I know I always cared about her! I love her and I will forever! Father, Polly and I want to be married."

"when?"  
"Christmas eve. Please, Father, will you do the honor of marrying us?"  
Minister Kato stood up. He put his hands behind him and walked from one room to the other. Finally he stopped and walked back to the front. "well…what time?"

"7:00...please?"  
"OK, 7:00 it is."

Speedy stood up. "Thank you, Father!!" He happily shook his hand.

"But I'd like to see Polly here later on today, just so I can confirm it with her as well, all right?"  
"Yes, Father. Thank you!!"

"No, kidding ya mean in New York there was another Cosmo?" Guido's brother asked.

"Yep, but he looked nothing like you. Besides, his full name was Cosmopolitan. He was one of those 'Ladies Charmers. Ya know, the kind of guy who uses Shakespere-like words to try to charm the girls."  
"Really? So, did you try to sue him?" Myoshi asked.

"For what?"

"For copyright infringement! Everyone knows that you're the only one allowed to make passes at every girl ya see!" Myoshi cracked.

Guido put up his hands. "Ha, ha! Now look, Cosmo, you and Miyoshi make sure you have the food all over at the Pizza Place by 6:00, Fran'll help ya set up, then dress in your best and meet me in front of the Church by 6:45, K?"  
Cosmo looked at his brother for a long time. "who are you?!" he finally asked.

"I think he hit his head or he's not feeling well," Myoshi said. "This is one of the first times he's caring about someone _besides_ himself…"

"Hey, that's not fair, I care about Speedy, I always have!"

"Maybe, but you always had a weird way of showing it!"

"I know, I know!! I admit it, I havn't exactly been number 1 when it comes to friendship! But this is why I wanna do this! I wanna show them that I do cherish them both and I just want to give them the best."

"I know, brother, we were just teasing. wE know how much this means to you, so if you wanna do this and you wanna give them this, we'll help ya."

"Thanks, that means a lot. Now, ya don't have to get dressed in gowns or tux's, just a nice suit for you, Cosmo and a dress for Myoshi, maybe you could bring some champainge and don't forget the rice!"

"Ya know, I can't believe I'm admitting this, but you really are acting really sweet, and caring, Guido. I'm actually proud of you!"

"Hello, Tokyo!" Cheese said, guiding the robot down as their homeland came closer and closer. "Jerry, locate us a nice big cave to hide out in until we're ready to strike!"

"I'm trying, I'm trying!!"  
"well, try harder! I'm hoping we can get this thing up and running, if not tomorrow, then by next week. It's a good thing I brought enough food for everyone!"

"Too bad you didn't pack any toothpaste while you were at it!"

"what as that?! DID YOU JUST SAY I STINK?!?! POT calling the kettle BLACK, Jerry!! You're not a breath of fresh air yourself you imbesille! ARRRRRRGH!!!" Before Jerry could react the cockpit was riddled with fireworks.

"Yoo hoo!" a familiar voice came from outside. "Yoo hoo, nephew? Niece? Are either one of you here?" the door opened and Lydia came into the Pizza Parlor. Polly immediately stopped what she was doing and ran over to give her a hug.

"Mrs. Cerviche! It's great to see you!"

Lydia hugged Polly. "You're gonna marry my nephew, Dear. You can call me Lydia now!"

"Thanks, Mrs…Lydia."

"Hello, Mrs. Cerviche! Have a seat! would you like something to eat?"

"Thank you, Francine, Dear, but not right now. I actually came to talk to my niece, if that's OK."

"Sure. Francine, I'm going on break." Francine nodded. Polly lead Lydia to the backyard.

"This is a nice backyard," Lydia said, sitting down on a white folding chair.

"Yeah, we like it," Polly said. "So, what's up?"

"well, Dear, Irving and I heard about when the wedding is, and we'd like to have your family over for dinner so we can all meet and talk about our happy event."

"Ok, sounds good, I'll check with my parents."

"Hey, we're all gonna be family now, right!" she smiled. " Ya know, Dear, Irving and I… we were talking…and we decided that seeing as how you're gonna marry our nephew, now would be a good time to give you something special."

"what?" Lydia took a long black box out of her pocket and gave it to Polly. Polly opened it up and saw a lovely necklace made of pearls. Right in the middle was more pearls and rubies forming the flag of Japan. "Oh, Lydia, it's beautiful!"  
"That necklace has been in the Cerviche family for 6 generations. Speedy's Great- great-great grandfather had it made for his wife on their wedding day. It's been passed down to the oldest daughter when she walks down the isle. Speedy's grandfather had no daughters so it was passed down to me on my wedding day. Irving and I had no children and Speedy is an only child…but it's an honor for me to pass it down to you. Cause you're a part of our family now." Polly's eyes filled with tears. "No don't cry, it's OK," Lydia held her niece to be and let the tears come. "This is our way of saying…welcome to our family."


	10. Polly's Confession of Love

**Disclaimer: Neither Merigirl nor I claim any rights whatsoever to Samurai Pizza Cats, or to any of the characters. Samurai Pizza Cats, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Saban. **

**Songs for this chapter: **

**Speedy: 'Longer'-Dan Fogelberg **

**Polly: 'I Turn To You'-Diane Warren **

**Chapter Ten: Polly's Confession of Love**

When Speedy returned home from visiting Minister Kaito, he called out, "I'm home!" Good Bird was busy fixing one of the game machines, and Carla was holding a flashlight. They stopped what they were doing, so that they could greet their friend.

Good Bird said, "Hey Speedy…where'd ya go?"

He replied, "I went to visit Minister Kaito, and I asked him if he'd marry Polly and I on Christmas Eve, at 7:00pm."

Carla replied, "Oh Speedy…that's wonderful, isn't it, Birdie?"

Good Bird smiled at Carla, and said, "It sure is, Carla."

Speedy added, "I'm gonna go find her right now, and let her know…where is she, anyway?"

Good Bird replied, "She's up in her room, practicing her flute."

Speedy replied, "Thanks, buddy. I'll see ya later!"

Good Bird and Carla then went back to work on the video game machine, and Good Bird soon located the problem, which was a burned-out circuit board. He said, "Carla, could you go fetch me a new soundcard, so I can fix the game's audio?"

Carla replied, "Sure, Birdie!" She headed out back, and rummaged around for a new soundcard, until she found one that matched the damaged one in her hand. She picked it up, and said, "I found it, Birdie!" He accepted the part from her, slid it into place, and then he connected the input/output cable to the proper slot on the circuit board. He slid out from inside the machine, and then Carla plugged it back in.

Finally, Good Bird activated it, and it worked perfectly. He called out, "Francine…Carla and I got that game working again! The soundcard burned out, but it's good to go now!"

Francine finished putting some plates away, and replied, "Thanks. Great work, Good Bird! Why don't you and Carla take a break for an hour?" Good Bird and Carla thanked Francine, and then they clocked out, before heading out to stretch their wings.

**Polly's bedroom…**

Speedy made his way upstairs, following the sweet sounds of Polly's flute music. He loved listening to her play, and it made sense to him that someone with her incredible beauty, could play such a lovely tune. He stood outside her door, listening for about five minutes, until she stopped playing. He smiled, and knocked on the door. She opened it, and said, "Oh…Speedy! What's going on?"

He replied, "Nothing really…I just thought I'd come up and see you. You're really talented with your flute, you know that?"

Polly blushed, her cheeks taking on the same fiery red color as her hair and armor. She said, "You really think so, Speedy?"

Speedy replied, "Honestly, Polly…I've never heard anything more beautiful, than your flute playing, or your singing. On top of that, I've never laid my eyes on anyone more beautiful than you, Kitten."

Polly pulled him close, and said, "You're so sweet, Speedy…I love you."

Speedy kissed her, and replied, "I love you too, Polly." He walked in, and said, "Polly…I was talking to Minister Kaito earlier, and I told him that there was nobody else, other than you, that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. My heart belongs to you, Polly, and only you, now and forever." Polly's eyes misted with tears, and he said, "Oh Polly…don't cry…"

She hugged him, and said, "I can't help it, Speedy…I'm so happy…I mean…you've confessed your love for me, asked me to marry you, and now I've even been adopted by your wonderful aunt and uncle as part of the family…not to mention the fact that my parents, and my sister, they all love you as if you were their own…this is like a dream come true!"

Speedy replied, "I know, Pollyanna…but it gets better. Minister Kaito agreed to marry us on Christmas Eve, at 7:00pm, but he wants to see you in a couple hours, so that he can have a talk with you."

Polly replied, "Sure, Speedy. But first…how about a little music?"

Speedy replied, "Sounds great, Kitten…and I've got the perfect song in mind. It's called 'Longer', by Dan Fogelberg." Speedy slid the CD into Polly's stereo, and began singing his heart out, to the lovely female cat who meant everything to him.

'_Longer than there've been fishes  
in the ocean  
Higher than any bird ever flew  
Longer than there've been stars  
up in the heavens  
I've been in love with you._

Stronger than any mountain cathedral  
Truer than any tree ever grew  
Deeper than any forest primeval  
I am in love with you.

I'll bring fires in the winters  
You'll send showers in the springs  
We'll fly through the falls and summers  
With love on our wings.

Through the years as the fire  
starts to mellow  
Burning lines in the book of our lives  
Though the binding cracks and the  
pages start to yellow  
I'll be in love with you.

Longer than there've been fishes  
in the ocean  
Higher than any bird ever flew  
Longer than there've been stars  
up in the heavens  
I've been in love with you  
I am in love with you..' 

When the song ended, Polly threw her arms around Speedy, and said, "Oh Speedy…that was so pretty…you really make me feel great, whenever we're together. I've got one for you to, called 'I Turn to You', by Diane Warren." Polly cued up the song, and began serenading Speedy.

'

_When I'm lost, in the rain _

_In your eyes I know I'll find the light _

_To light my way _

_When I'm scared, losing ground _

_When my world is going crazy _

_You can turn it all around, yes _

_And when I'm down you're there _

_Pushing me to the top _

_You're always there giving me all you've got _

_For a shield, from the storm _

_For a friend, for a love to keep me safe and warm _

_I turn to you _

_For the strength, to be strong _

_For the will to carry on _

_For everything you do, for everything that's true _

_I turn to you, yes _

_When I lose, the will to win _

_I just reach for you and I can reach The sky again, _

_I can do, anything _

_'Cause your love is so amazing _

_'Cause your love inspires me _

_And when I need a friend _

_You're always on my side _

_Giving me faith taking me through the night, yeah _

_For a shield (for a shield), from the storm (from the storm) _

_For a friend, for a love to keep me safe and warm _

_(For a love to keep me safe and warm) _

_I turn to you (I turn to you) _

_For the strength (for the strength), to be strong _

_For the will to carry on, oh _

_For everything you do I turn to you, yeah, ohhh _

_For the arms to be my shelter through all the rain _

_For truth that will never change _

_For someone to lean on _

_For a heart I can rely on through anything _

_For the one who, I can run to, ohh _

_I... Turn to you...ohhh yeah _

_For a shield , from the storm _

_For a friend, for a love to keep me safe and warm _

_(To keep me safe and warm, yeah) _

_I turn to you _

_(I turn to you) _

_For the strength _

_(for the strength), to be strong _

_For the will to carry on, oh ohh _

_For everything you do (everything you do) _

_For everything that's true _

_For everything you do, ohh _

_For everything that's true _

_I turn to you!' _

After Polly finished, Speedy hugged her, and said, "Oh wow…Polly…you're so incredibly talented, and beautiful too!"

Polly replied, "You, Speedy…you're brave, loyal, a wonderful friend, you're always there whenever I need you, and I love you with all my heart."

Speedy replied, "I love you too, Polly." They kissed, and Speedy said, "Polly, why don't you go visit Minister Kaito now, and I'll have a special dinner ready for you when you get home." Polly kissed Speedy again, and she then headed out. Speedy told Francine that he was going out to pick up a few things, and then he headed off to the marketplace.

**Minister Kaito's Church…**

Minister Kaito was hanging up some holly branches, and putting the finishing touches on the rest of the decorations, when a knock came at the door. He said, "Enter, please." Polly wiped her feet on the doormat, said a prayer, and then entered. Minister Kaito said, "Why, Polly…I see that Speedy told you about his visit, and that I wished to see you as well."

Polly replied, "He did, Father. Speedy truly is an honorable, caring, and wonderful male cat, and I can honestly say that I love him, with all my heart and soul."

Minister Kaito replied, "He said the same things to me, dear. Are you truly certain that he is the one you wish to marry? In the past, you often became angry with him, and it sometimes got violent, even going so far as you throwing things at him."

Polly replied, "I know…but I still cared about him. I'd always feel horrible afterwards, and most of the time, it was instigated by our other fellow Samurai, Guido Anchovy. However, he's trying to make up for it, and I can say with all my heart, that Speedy is the only one for me. I love him, and I always will."

Minister Kaito said, "Very well, my dear Polly Esther. You have my blessings, you and Speedy both. I'll see you here on Christmas Eve, at 7:00pm."

Polly smiled from ear to ear, and said, as softly as she could, "Thank you, Father!" She hugged him, bowed, and then left, eager to return home to Speedy.

**Outskirts of the city, Cheese's new hideout… **

Cheese and Jerry had finally found a cave large enough to store the giant robot in, until their planned assault on the city. The Ninja Crows were working in shifts. Some were guarding the cave, others were eating, sleeping, or practicing, and the rest were working on the robot, checking to make sure that every part was working. As one of them worked on adjusting the targeting system, he dropped the socket driver that he'd been using, and it hit Cheese in the head. He screamed, **"HEY, WHO DID THAT?! WHICH ONE OF YOU IDIOT NINJA CROWS HAS THE BUTTERFINGERS NOW?!!"** Jerry muttered, "Look who's talking…it's a good thing nobody's ever handed you a bottle of nitro-glyceryn, or we'd all be in trouble…uh-oh…"

Cheese screamed, **"ARE YOU CALLING ME CLUMSY?! I WOULDN'T TALK IF I WERE YOU, MR. I TRIP OVER MY OWN FEET HALF THE TIME!!!"**

Jerry replied, "At least I've got an excuse. I'm old. What's yours…incurable stupidity…oops…"

Cheese bellowed, **"WHO ARE YOU CALLING STUPID?!!! I DON'T SEE YOU WINNING A NOBEL PRIZE FOR SCIENTIFIC ACHIEVEMENTS ANYTIME SOON, EITHER!!! AAARRRGGGHHH!!!"**

One of the Ninja Crows said, "Uhm…I just remembered…uh…Jeopardy's on!" He and the others ran off, and Jerry said, "Wait a minute…hey…YOU HATE JEOPARDY…Oh no…" Cheese exploded, and Jerry went flying into the wall. He said, "One of these days…I'm going to learn to keep my big mouth shut…but first…I think I need a nap…ugh…" He fell over, and eventually, the Ninja Crows resumed their work on the robot, while Cheese and Jerry refined their plans.


	11. The Perfect Place

The songs are '12 Days of Christmas', Oh Come All Ye Faithful', and 'Jingle Bell Rock'

"Four calling birds, three French hens two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree!" the royal servents finished up as they tied the last of the holly berries and pine branches to the rafters. Princess Vi and her mother stood back to admire it. "Beautiful!!! Just beautiful! You've all done absolutely perfect work! This looks like a slice of Heaven!"

"How about a song to commemorate this happy occasion?" Frieda asked.

"OK Mama! Send for my royal musicians and have them play my favorite song, 'Oh Come All Ye Faithful''! Soon the musicians arrived and set up and the lovely melody of the gorgeous song filled the palace.

_Oh, come, all ye faithful,  
Joyful and triumphant!  
Oh, come ye, oh, come ye to Bethlehem;  
Come and behold him  
Born the king of angels:  
Oh, come, let us adore him,  
Oh, come, let us adore him,  
Oh, come, let us adore him,  
Christ the Lord. _

_Highest, most holy,  
Light of light eternal,  
Born of a virgin,  
A mortal he comes_;  
_Son of the Father  
Now in flesh appearing!  
Oh, come, let us adore him,  
Oh, come, let us adore him,  
Oh, come, let us adore him,  
Christ the Lord. _

_Sing, choirs of angels,  
Sing in exultation,  
Sing, all ye citizens of heaven above!  
Glory to God  
In the highest:  
Oh, come, let us adore him,  
Oh, come, let us adore him,  
Oh, come, let us adore him,  
Christ the Lord. _

_  
Yea, Lord, we greet thee,  
Born this happy morning;  
Jesus, to thee be glory given!  
Word of the Father,   
Now in flesh appearing!  
Oh, come, let us adore him,  
Oh, come, let us adore him,  
Oh, come, let us adore him,  
Christ the Lord._

when the song had finished Vi and Frieda clapped joyfully. "Oh how marvelous! wE can tell that you've been practicing hard for our Christmas Eve party! How about another song! Let's hear 'Jingle Bell Rock' for our fast dancers!"

_Jingle bell, jingle bell  
Jingle bell rock  
Jingle bell swing  
And jingle bells ring  
Snowin' and blowin'  
Up bushels of fun  
Now the jingle hop has begun_

Jingle bell, jingle bell  
Jingle bell rock  
Jingle bells chime in  
Jingle bell time  
Dancin' and prancin'  
In jingle bell square  
In the frosty air

What a bright time  
It's the right time  
To rock the night away  
Jingle bell, time  
Is a swell time  
To go glidin' in a  
one horse sleigh

Giddy-up, jingle horse  
Pick up your feet  
Jingle around the clock  
Mix and mingle  
In a jinglin' beat  
That's the jingle bell rock

As soon as that song as done Vi and Frieda clapped happily. "Oh, Mama, this is gonna be the best Christmas Eve Ball I think we've ever had!"

"I agree completely, Dear!"

"Al!" Vi called out. Al came forward and bowed low before her. Vi handed him a huge bag of envelopes. "Here's the invitations to the Christmas EVE Ball. Send your guards to give them out to everyone in Little Tokyo. Make sure everyone gets one and everyone knows about the party. "

"Yes, Princess," Al said, bowing before her. But as he was taking the bag to the guards he dug through the bag and found the Cat's invitations, immediately putting them in his pockets.

Guido was going over the menu with his brother. "OK, this looks good. Chicken teriaki, fantastic! Sushi, gotta have that! Francine us gonna help ya with the kinds of pizza and did you pick up the.." Cosmo held up the champagne. "Great! But there are gonna be kids there, so be sure to have some punch handy."

"OK, OK, sit down and take a rest, will ya! You're gonna tire yourself out, Bro."

"I know, I know…I just want everything to go over well. I mean, this is the biggest, most important day of my friend's lives."

Cosmo nodded, understandingly. After all, Guido was trying to plan the most romantic wedding even in just three weeks. "I know. Now, let's see," Cosmo said, not being able to resist a joke, "we have the food, now let's concentrate on the gifts. I know, as Best Man you'll be in charge of the Golden Rings. Myoshi, I'll get the Ladies Dancing and you can fetch the swans-a-swimming!"

"And that means at the end of this our bro is gonna do eight girls-a-chasing!" Myosho said pointing to Guido. Guido stood up.

"Cute. I'd love to stay and hear more but I promised Lucielle I'd meet her in front of the Church."

"why, has the spirit bit you, too? You gonna finally committ and make an honest girl out of her?" Cosmo cracked.

"For your information, we're gonna be deciding which tree near the church we're gonna decorate. Speedy and Polly are gonna be standing underneath it and be married."

"Oh, that sounds romantic!"

"Yeah, and I don't wanna be late!" Guido got up, put on his coat, and left. A few moments later there was a knock on the door and Myioshi answered it. One of Vi's guards was on the other end.

"Mrs. Myoshi Anchovy?"  
"I sure am."

He pulled an envelope out of his bag. "Then here."

"what's this?"

"An invitation to Princess Vi's Christmas Eve Ball."

"Oh, thank you," she took the envelope and closed the door. She read the invitation…and proceeded to tear it up. "No offense to the Princess…but we're gonna be a little busy Christmas Eve!"

A little while later Lucielle, Guido, Speedy, and Polly were gathered right outside the Church examining each evergreen tree that were right outside. They wanted to choose just the right one to stand under on that blessed Christmas eve when they pledged their love to each other in front of their family and friends. Ach one they saw was more beautiful than the one before and the entire atmosphere was filled with silence and pure peace, the only sounds being the occasional nightime bird as it made it's rounds. Speedy held Polly's hand gentily as they looked at each tree. "Oh, Speedy, these are so lovely…I just can't decide!"

"I know, Kitten. I got a feeling we could be here all night trying to find the right tree!"

"Speedy! Polly!" Lucielle cried out. "Come and look at this!" Speedy and Polly came over and stood transfixed at the tree Lucielle found. It was a 10 foot tall blue spruce with hundreds of needles on each beautifully spread out branch that seemed to wave in the faint breeze and reach up to the sky, touching the moon. The tree was so stunningly lovely it took their breaths away.

"Lucielle…it's beautiful!!" Polly gasped.

"It is, isn't it?" Lucielle asked happily. "Like something out of a fairy tale almost. And the best part is it's so close to the Church! Minister Kato can have a podium all set up here and you can stand under it as you take your vows!"

"Let's see how you both look under it," Guido suggested. He gestured for Speedy and Polly to stand under it. "Looks perfect!"

Speedy smiled and pulled Polly close to him, gazing right at her. She smiled back at him. "Yeah….perfect," he tenderly tilted her face up and kissed her tenderly underneath the perfect tree.


	12. Dresses, Explanations, and Explosions

**Disclaimer: Neither Merigirl nor I claim any rights whatsoever to Samurai Pizza Cats, or to any of the associated characters. Samurai Pizza Cats, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Saban. **

**Speedy and Polly's duet in this chapter: 'Now and Forever'-Robbie Danzie and Takao Naoki. **

**Polly's dedication to Speedy at the park: 'Not While I'm Around'-Barbara Streisand, from the movie 'Sweeney Todd' **

**Chapter Twelve: Dresses, Explanations, and Explosions **

As dawn broke over Little Tokyo, everyone began their usual routines, except for a few very famous citizens, those being the Pizza Cats, and their friends and family. Once breakfast had gotten underway, Francine said, "I was just talking to Lucille, and I thought that I'd go out with her today, and pick up our dresses for the wedding. Oh, and Polly…your sister Sayaka said that she'd like to come along as well, so I said that I wouldn't mind at all."

Polly replied, "Wow…that's great, Francine! You truly are a wonderful friend, you know that?"

Francine replied, "So are you, Polly."

Polly glanced over at Speedy, and remembered the special dinner he'd cooked for her. Lobster meat-filled Jiaozi, some Nikuman buns, chicken Teriyaki, and beef ramen, along with Pepsi. He'd even sung Elvis Presley's hit song 'The Wonder of You', for her, and then the two of them spent an hour gazing at the stars, before heading inside for a mug of hot chocolate, and then going to bed. Speedy looked over at Polly, and thought, '_I can't believe this…there's only twelve more days left, until I'll be calling this lovely cat my wife…I've got to be the luckiest male cat on Earth…I swear…I love you, Polly Esther!' _

Polly was having similar thoughts about Speedy. She said to herself, '_Good Lord…I can't believe that I'm actually going to be his wife…he loves me for who I am, despite my bad temper. So many others would run for the hills, but he's able to see the real me…sweet, kind, strong, and honorable…I love him so much…'_ Once breakfast was finished, Sayaka came in, and Lucille greeted her at the door. After hugging her sister, Sakaya waited while Francine went and got her purse, and then the three girls headed out. In the meantime, Speedy went out to the park with Polly, for an early morning walk.

As they reached the center of the park, Speedy pulled Polly into his arms, and said, "Polly…you have got to be the most beautiful female cat on Earth…and I can't wait to start my new life with you at my side…honestly, I never thought that we'd actually end up together…what with me running after Lucille for so long, and then almost dying to stop the comet last year…I'm so glad I finally realized that you, Polly, were meant to be my soulmate…I love you, Polly…and I always will."

Polly kissed Speedy's cheek, and replied, "I was afraid that I'd lost you forever, Speedy…after the comet blew up, and almost destroyed the Supreme Catatonic, along with you and Good Bird. My heart felt like it'd been ripped out of my chest, but when I saw that you were alive, Speedy…I knew in my heart, that it was a sign that we were meant to be together. I've loved you for so long, and I want to apologize now, for all the times I lost my temper with you, called you names, or hit you."

Speedy replied, "Polly, that's all in the past now. Besides, I'm willing to look past your few flaws, and see the golden heart that you've got underneath. You're a wonderful, sweet, and caring young lady, Polly…don't ever let anyone tell you any different."

Polly replied, "Speedy…even though you're not a movie star, or a super athelete…you've got a whole bunch of great qualities. You're honorable, kind, smart, funny, and, most of all…you're always there for me when I need you. I love you, Speedy Cerviche." They kissed again, and then Polly said, "Speedy, I'd like to sing this song for you, called 'Not While I'm Around', by Barbara Streisand. It's my way of saying that I won't let anyone make you feel bad about yourself."

Speedy replied, "Polly…I'm so glad I was lucky enough to meet such a sweet, wonderful girl like you. Please…I'd love to hear it."

Polly cleared her throat, and began singing.

'_Nothing's gonna harm you  
Not while I'm around  
Nothing's gonna harm you  
No sir, not while I'm around  
Demons are prowling everywhere  
Nowadays  
I'll send 'em howling I don't care  
I got ways_

No one's gonna hurt you  
No one's gonna dare  
Others can desert you  
Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there

Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while  
But in time, nothing can harm you  
Not while I'm around

Being close and being clever, ain't like being true  
I don't need to - I would never hide a thing from you  
Like some

No one's gonna hurt you  
No one's gonna dare  
Others can desert you  
Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there

Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while  
But in time, nothin' can harm you  
Not while I'm around.' 

Speedy clapped, and then he hugged Polly. He said, "Polly, how about if we do a duet to the song 'Now And Forever', by Robbie Danzie and Takao Naoki?"

Polly replied, "Speedy…I love that song, and it's perfect for us!" The two of them cleared their throats, and began singing together.

Polly: '_Sometimes I feel so all alone… _

_Finding myself callin' your name…' _

Speedy: '_When we're apart, so far away _

_Hopin' it's me that you're thinkin' of…' _

_Polly: 'Could it be true, could it be real?' _

_Speedy and Polly: 'My heart says that you're the one.' _

_Speedy: 'There's noone else, you're the only one for me.' _

_Speedy and Polly: 'Yes, this time my love's the real thing. _

_Never felt that love is so right. _

_The world seemed such an empty place. _

_We need someone we could give our all. _

_Polly: 'Baby, it's you, _

_Speedy and Polly: ' We'll be together now and forever.' _

_Polly: 'Could it be true, could it be real?' _

_Speedy and Polly: 'My heart says that you're the one.' _

_S_

_peedy: 'There's noone else, you're the only one for me.' _

_Speedy and Polly: 'Yes, this time my love's the real thing. _

_Never felt that love is so right. _

_The world seemed such an empty place. _

_We need someone we could give our all. _

_Baby, it's you, we'll be together now and forever.' _

_Never felt that love is so right. _

_The world seemed such an empty place. _

_We need someone we could give our all. _

_Baby, it's you, we'll be together now and forever.' _

When they were finished singing, Speedy and Polly shared another brief kiss, and then the two of them headed for home.

**Little Tokyo Imperial Palace…**

Al Dente had called all of the guards into his personal chamber, and he said, "Listen up, men…what I'm about to say, is NOT to be mentioned to ANYONE, especially NOT Princess Vi or Empress Frieda, understood?" They all nodded, and then Al said, "Good. Now then…Speedy Cerviche and Polly Esther are going to be getting married on Christmas Eve, and I've been invited, so I won't be here for the Christmas Eve Ball. The reason that I don't want the Princess to hear about it, is because Speedy and Polly want a small, quiet ceremony, with friends and family, not a huge party like the Princess will insist on. So keep it a secret, understood?" They all nodded again, and then Al said, "Good. Dismissed." They headed out, and Al went back to his own agenda, namely finding a set of clothes that he could wear to the wedding.

**Shopping Center… **

Francine, Lucille, and Sayaka, were hard at work searching for the perfect bridesmaid's dresses. Suddenly, Sayaka's eyes lit on one that she instantly fell in love with. It was a lovely red color, with pink trim, and it also had white and gold floral patterns woven into it. It reminded her so much of her beloved older sister, that she just had to buy it. She called out, "Francine! I think I found the dress I want."

Francine came over to look, along with Lucille. Lucille said, "Oh my…it's beautiful!"

Francine added, "I think I know why you chose it, Sayaka…it reminds you of Polly, doesn't it?"

Sayaka replied, "Yes, it does. I want to wear this on her special day, in honor of the wonderful cat that stood by me when I was growing up, who used to always let me hang around with her and her friends, she'd help me with my homework, and when I was just a little kitten, she'd let me sleep in her room, whenever there was a thunderstorm." Francine said, "I'm sure Polly's going to love this, Sayaka."

Francine pulled out some money, and handed it to Sayaka, so that she could pay for the dress. Before long, Lucille had picked her dress out. It was a lovely blue one, with white trim, and Francine picked out a light green dress, with yellow trim. Once they'd paid for their purchases, they all headed for home. They had no idea, however, that their talk about Speedy's wedding to Polly had been overheard, by an unwelcome set of ears.

**Cheese's hideout…**

Cheese was watching the arming of their robot, as they got it set for their planned attack on Christmas Eve. One Ninja Crow, who happened to be pushing a crate of missiles, tripped and fell, and Cheese screamed, **"WATCH WHAT YOU'RE DOING, YOU CLUMSY IDIOT?!!! ARE YOU TRYING TO BLOW US ALL BACK TO PRISONERS' ISLAND?!!!"**

Jerry muttered, "Look who's talking. I wouldn't feel safe giving you a birthday candle, let alone a missile…oops…"

Cheese screamed, **"WHAT WAS THAT?!!! JERRY…DO YOU ENJOY MAKING ME ANGRY, BECAUSE YOU'RE DOING A REALLY FINE JOB AT IT!!! AAARRRGGGHHH!!!" **He went red in the face, and exploded, blasting Jerry clean out of the cave. About five minutes later, the Ninja Crow that Cheese had sent out on spy duty returned, and Cheese said, "Well, what did you find out?"

The Ninja Crow replied, "You're not gonna believe this, boss...that little shrimp Speedy's getting married...on Christmas Eve!"

Cheese responded, "MARRIED?!"

The Ninja Crow replied, "Yeah...and to Polly Esther, no less!"

Cheese exclaimed, "POLLY?! Is he stupid, or does he enjoy pain?!"

Jerry said, "Well, Cheesy…what are we going to do?"

Cheese laughed, and said, "I don't know if we should bother attacking…marrying Polly is punishment enough." They all laughed, and Cheese said, "So…what should we send, a present, or a sympathy card?"

Jerry muttered, "It'd be a real present if you'd shut up once in a while…oops…not again…"

Cheese said, "I'm so happy, I think I'll ignore that remark."

One of the Ninja Crows said, "I think that's 'cuz he's so dumb, he can't even tell the difference between a toothbrush and a toilet brush…no wonder his breath stinks!" Jerry said, "Shut up, you idiots…before he…oh no…"

Cheese screamed, **"WHY YOU…ARE YOU CALLING ME AN IDIOT?!!! YOUR BREATH ISN'T EXACTLY MINTY-FRESH, YOU WORM-MUNCHING DIMWIT!!! AAARRRGGGHHH!!!"** Cheese blew up, and Jerry went sailing across the cave.

Cheese fell over, and Jerry said, "I should have listened to my mother, and been a doctor...ugh.." Once they'd all recovered, they began discussing how they'd attack Speedy and Polly during their wedding.


	13. Polly's Wedding Shower

"OK, here's the menu I got for Polly's wedding shower," Francine as she and Lucielle sat at Cosmo's house a few days later. "Apple pie, blueberry pie, and ice cream roll. Am I missing something? Cake! wE need cake!"

" what were you smoking when you wrote that? Uh…correct me if I'm wrong, but if Lucielle is the maid-of-honor, isn't it her responsibility to plan this?!" Myoshi asked.

"I am," Lucielle insisted. "But Francine is just giving me a hand. I've never had to plan a shower before!"

"where's the shower gonna be?"

"At my teahouse, a week from tomorrow. You're invited, of course!"

"Oh, thank you!"

"You're welcome."

"Now, about this cake," Francine began, "It should have vanilla frosting, have an engagement ring in blue frosting, and 'Congratulations' on it."

"OK, just have to write that down and not confuse it with the wedding cake, which is chocolate with vanilla frosting."

"So, you'll cater this too?"

"Happy to! But you're missing something from that list, though."

"Like what?"  
"I don't know…look, I'll take care of most of it, you just bring the cake, alright. wE got actual FOOD!" Francine looked at the list. Myoshi took it from her. "Never mind, Fran, just leave this list with me, I'll handle it."

"Oh, you don't have to provide any drinks, I'll have plenty of tea."

"Thanks, Lucille."

A week later Guido was helping Lucielle put up the decorations on her teahouse for the shower. "Guido, you've really got a talent for this! This is really looking beautiful!"  
Guido smiled and went over to Lucielle, pulling a rose seemingly from out of nowhere and presenting it to her. My Sweet Lucielle, there isn't anything I won't do to make you happy! Your smile can light anyone's heart on fire!"  
She blushed. "Oh Guido you're so sweet!" She kissed him on the cheek.

"Ya know what I as thinking?" Guido asked. "You should put a bow, right on the front door to represent the tieing of the knot."

"Oh, Guido, what a great idea! I'll go find one!" Lucielle dashed into the kitchen as Myoshi entered with the food.

"Hey, the place looks great! Lucielle did a good job!"

"well, heh, heh, I admit, I helped a bit."  
"YOU helped?! Oh….I get it, anything to get close to Lucy, huh?"  
"Yeah…I mean..no!! I was trying to help!"

"Sorry, bro, heard you the first time!"

Francine entered then with a brightly wrapped present and a cake. "Hi, Guido. Hey, the place looks good!"

"Thanks, Fran. So…what do you wear at something like this?"  
"Oh, just a skirt and blouse, or a kimono."

"Right..so I guess I'll go round up Speedo and he and I will wear coats and ties." Fran and Myoshi giggled. "what?"  
"Guido this isn't an engagement party, it's a wedding shower, men aren't invited!"  
"A shower? Not an engagement party?"

"Yeah, ya didn't know that?"

"Ya mean I helped put these up and there's nothing in it for me?"

"Oh there is," Myoshi said, kissing his cheek. "Thank you, oh dearest brother, oh thou!"

"That's it, huh?"  
"No," Francine said, kissing his cheek. "Oh, most wonderful friend, your diligent work will live forever in our memory!"

Lucielle came back from the kitchen in time to hear the teasing and she went to Guido, giving him some money. "Here, Guido, take this as a token of my thanks."

"Oh I couldn't.."

"Oh I insist," she kissed his cheek. "I can't bear to have them tease you!"

"Oh bless your beautiful heart!" He kissed her right on her lips. "Lucielle when this party is over will you do me the honor of going to the movies with me tomorrow night?"  
"Of course, Guido!"

"I think you could get arrested for earing that!" Francine said as Polly opened her present during her shower and held up a revealing, bright red see-through negligee. All the guests started laughing.

"Thank you, Mrs. Dante!"

"You're welcome. I think Speedy's gonna like that one. It's such a pretty color and all!" she cracked. Everyone was laughing and having a good time…all except Lucielle, who was standing on the edge of the crowd horrified! Polly had opened almost all of her presents, and they were all of naughty nighties! This was NOT what she had in mind at all! She didn't tell anyone what to bring for gifts cause she had thought they would all bring tasteful gifts like fancy goblets or silverware, NOT these! Lucielle kept her own present underneath her coffee table, too embarrassed to take it out.

Carla picked up another beautifully wrapped gift. "Here, open this, Polly!"

Polly took the gift and opened the card. "From Francine. Thank you!" She opened the gift and took out a black lace teddy, making her giggle. 'It's terrific!"

"I thought you'd like it," Francine said. "I figure black goes with everything, although I guess you won't exactly be wearing it with anything else!" everyone laughed and took turns passing around the teddy and holding it up. Lucielle looked embarrassed and when the teddy reached her she grabbed it and swiftly passed it to Carla. She tried to shove her present farther underneath the table with her foot, but Carla saw it and grabbed it.

"Hey, Polly, here's one more package you didn't open yet. It's a lot heavier than the others." Polly took it and opened the card.

"Lucielle!" she smiled at her and opened the box, gasping at what it contained. Resting in pink tissue paper as a tea set…without a doubt one of the prettiest ones she had ever seen! It was made of pure white china with pink roses painted upon it. Lucielle looked down and rushed into the kitchen. Polly put down the tea set and followed her. "Lucielle?" she turned around. "what's wrong?"  
"I didn't know that you were supposed to bring…those to a wedding shower! My gift is completely out of place!"

"No it's not, Lucielle!" Polly said. "I love your present! That's the most beautiful tea set I've ever seen!"

"But you looked like you were having fun opening all those teddies…and then you get a boring tea set from me…"

"Oh, Lucielle, that tea set is far from boring! It's beautiful! Sure, I did have fun opening those teddies, but your present is a lot more special, Lucielle!"

"It is?"

"Of course it is. It's special, cause it came from my very best girl friend! I can tell it cost a lot, and I think it's absolutely breathtaking! It's lovely. I'll cherish it, I promise!"

"You really like it, Polly?"  
"I love it, Lucielle. I'll use it all the time after I'm married." She held out her arms. "Come here," she said. Lucielle walked over and hugged Polly tightly. "Thank you, Lucielle…for everything. I'm having a great time!"

"I'm so glad. You're welcome, Polly. "

Polly pulled away and looked at Lucielle fondly. "what do you say we go back to the party and have something to eat?"

A week later Speedy struck a match against the side of a box, watching it's flame sputter to life. It was the day before Christmas Eve and the Cerviche and Esther families had gathered together for a special dinner to celebrate the happy event that would take place in just a few hours. He stood back for a moment and gazed into the small perfect blaze before leaning over to light the candles. He cupped his hand around the flame's light and felt the warmth that emanated from it. He stepped back from the table to admire the effect, it was perfect. Until the comet caper, he had never been more aware of his surroundings and how much he had taken for granted in his life. He looked around him at some of his most favorite people in the world, most of them engaged in last minute tasks of putting the meal on the table. The Esthers had always treated him like a son. Sayaka he and Polly had always let hang out with them when she as little and totally in awe of her sister. Now she as a good friend.

Soon the Esther sisters came in from the kitchen and Speedy watched the eldest sister with a feeling that bordered on awe. Polly's eyes looked bluer than usual above the soft light blue sweater she was wearing. She leaned over the table for a serving spoon that was just out of her reach, and her deep red hair glimmered in the light of the candlelabra. Speedy reached over for the spoon and handed it to her and their fingers touched as she took it from him. The contact lasted for only a few seconds but a warmth emanated all over Speedy's body. Their eyes met, and Polly smiled. "_She's so beautiful_!' he thought, surprised he had never been more aware of it before. He pulled out a chair for her right next to him and kissed her cheek.

"I'd like to propose a toast," Irving said, raising his glass when they were all seated together. "This is a very special Holiday, for both of our families. Tomorrow, in just a few hours the two of us will be united." He looked right at Speedy and Polly and tilted his glass toward them. "Our two families were once two separate groups. Now we're about to become one. So, this is a very special Christmastime! To my brave, honest, and courageous nephew and his truly lovely, caring, and truly fearless wife to be! You are both truly meant to be together, my brother and his wife have always felt this way! I know that they are both watching us right now from Heaven and are giving us their blessings. Speedy, Polly, congratulations and we love you both!"

After they had all clinked their glasses, Polly's father stood up. "I would like to propose a toast too. To families." He tilted his glass toward Polly and Speedy. "And the union of love we will all soon enter into. God Bless Us."

"God Bless Us, everyone," Sayaka said.


	14. The Night Before The Wedding

**Disclaimer: Neither Merigirl nor I claim any rights whatsoever to Samurai Pizza Cats, or to any of the characters associated with the series. Samurai Pizza Cats, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Saban. **

**Speedy and Polly's duet: 'Almost Paradise'-Mike Reno and Ann Wilson **

**Cheese's song-The Big Cheese version of 'Jingle Bells' **

**Chapter Fourteen: The Night Before The Wedding **

As the new day began in Little Tokyo, Speedy was barely able to contain his excitement. Tomorrow, at 7:00pm, he would officially be married to the wonderful female cat that he'd loved for so long, Polly Esther. He had spent such a long time chasing after Lucille, when Polly was the one whom the heavens had chosen to be his true soulmate. He had waited for so long to tell her, but now, nothing would ever break them apart. They'd been inseperable as kittens, and now, they would be inseperable forever, thanks to their undying love. Speedy remembered when he'd first met her. She'd just moved in, and was getting used to the new school. It was the end of the school day, and she'd been heading home, when three bullies had surrounded her. The leader of them had decided to make a mess out of her dress, and then another one shoved her into a rather large puddle of mud, soaking her hair and fur completely. Speedy knew that something needed to be done, so he stepped in. He'd warned them to leave her alone, but they tried going after him, thinking him to be an easy target. Speedy quickly proved them wrong, as he dropped the leader with a series of blindingly fast punches, and then judo-flipped the second one over his shoulder. The other bully had run off in a panic, and the three of them had been expelled from school the very next day. Speedy had walked Polly home, and his mother fixed up her dress, while Polly made use of the Cerviche's bathroom to clean herself up. Speedy had then walked her home, which had been the start of their lifelong friendship.

Speedy said to himself, '_I'm such a lucky cat…Polly is truly one of a kind, and fate has chosen to allow me to be with her, forever…good Lord, I love her so much!'_ As Speedy finished getting himself dressed, he hummed a tune to himself.

Polly woke up, stretched her arms and legs, and then started her morning exercise routine. She did a few sets of sit-ups, pushups, and then some aerobics, followed by some basic martial arts practice forms. Once she'd finished, she pulled a clean uniform from her closet, and headed in to take a shower. As she rubbed some shampoo into her hair, she thought of all that had led her to Speedy. He'd rescued her from a gang of bullies, right after she'd moved to Little Tokyo. He'd been there for the birth of her sister, Sayaka, he'd helped her study for tests, and he'd been the one who'd brought her into Samurai training. She had stood by him, at the funerals of both of his parents, since she'd been just as close to Mr. and Mrs. Cerviche as he was, since they'd considered her as a daughter, due to the fact that Speedy and Polly had rarely been away from one another as kittens. After tomorrow, Polly thought with a smile, she'd never be apart from Speedy again, since they would finally join their hearts and souls in marriage. As she came out of the shower, she dried her hair, and she'd just finished putting her clothes on, when she heard a knock at the door. She replied, "Come in." She expected to see Speedy, but instead, it was her sister. She said, "Sayaka, what brings you here?"

Sayaka hugged her sister, and replied, "Polly, I just wanted to show you the dress I bought. You're gonna love it, honest."

Sayaka pulled out the dress, and Polly's eyes went wide. She said, "Oh my…it's lovely!" She then noticed the colors…red and pink, just like her armor. She asked, "Sayaka, did you choose that dress because of it's colors?"

Sayaka smiled, and replied, "I sure did, sis. You've been there for me, ever since I was just a kitten. If I needed help with studying for a test, doing my homework, chores around the house, or if I just needed someone to talk to, a playmate, or someone to comfort me when I got scared during thunderstorms, you were always there for me. I wanted to say thanks, and I figured that this would be the perfect way of showing my appreciation, for all that you've done for me. I love you, sis."

Polly hugged her younger sister, and replied, "I love you too, Sayaka."

They headed out the door, and Speedy came out of his room right at the same time. He said, "Good morning, Kitten…oh, morning, Sayaka."

Polly replied, "Good Morning, Speedy!"

She hugged her fiance, and Sayaka replied, "Hi, Speedy. How are you today?"

He replied, "Just great, since I'm less than a day away from being married to your wonderful sister." Polly kissed Speedy on the cheek, and then the three of them headed downstairs for breakfast.

**Cheese's hideout…**

Cheese was supervising the Ninja Crows, as they worked to put the last touches on the robot. They polished, buffed, and waxed the armor, tested every system, from the weapons, on down to the cockpit controls. Paint was applied, and the huge machine truly looked menacing. The 400mm twin gatling cannons were held in the mech's hands, and Ninja Crows were crawling all over the machine, making sure that nothing would fail, during their planned raid on Little Tokyo tomorrow night. Cheese said, "So, Jerry…how's the robot coming along now?"

Jerry replied, "We're at ninety percent, Cheesy. Another two hours, and our new weapon will be fully checked out."

Cheese smiled, and replied, "Jerry…I'm so happy…I think I'll sing!"

Jerry replied, "I'll join you, Seymour…come on, Ninja Crows…all together!" They all started singing their own version of 'Jingle Bells'.

Cheese: '_Dashing through the snow…'_

Jerry: '_With rockets and grenades…'_

Ninja Crows: '_Time to blow some holes…'_

All: '_In a Pizza Cat's face!' _

Cheese: '_Targets are locked on…'_

Jerry: '_Missiles and guns are armed…'_

All: '_Oh what fun it is to blow up Little Tokyo!'_

Cheese: '_Jingle bells, the cats smell…_

Jerry: '_We'll blast them all to hell…_

All: '_Oh what fun it is to rule Little Tokyo!'_

Once they all finished with their off-key Christmas Carol, the villains all laughed for a few minutes, before getting back to work. Cheese said, "Ah…Jerry. That was fun. I can't wait to see the look on those Pizza Cats' faces, when we show up in this monster. They'll probably surrender to us, once they see all the guns and missiles on it. Finally…Little Tokyo is ours at last!"

Jerry muttered, "I'm surprised your breath hasn't sent them running, even from here…oops…"

Cheese screamed, **"ARE YOU SAYING I'VE GOT BAD BREATH?!! LOOK WHO'S TALKING, MR. I CAN PEEL PAINT BY BLOWING ON IT!!! JERRY…YOU MAKE ME SO ANGRY SOMETIMES…AAARRRGGGHHH!!!"** Cheese exploded, and Jerry went flying straight into the water cooler. Once everyone recovered from Cheese's latest tantrum, they all got back to putting the last touches on their plan. Cheese said, "I'm still wondering…should we bother attacking the Pizza Cats? I mean, marrying Polly is going to be punishment enough for Speedy. He doesn't need us to show up and give him any more pain, than what that little hellcat's gonna give him." One of the Ninja Crows said, "Hey boss…if we don't get rid of those fleabags, they'll ruin our plans again, like always."

Cheese replied, "You're right. In that case…we'll destroy them, right before the reception!"

The Ninja Crow muttered, "Wow…that's actually smart. Are you feeling sick?" Cheese screamed, **"ARE YOU CALLING ME AN IDIOT?! WHO DO I LOOK LIKE TO YOU, BILL CLINTON?!! AAARRRGGGHHH!!!"**

Cheese blew up again, and then Jerry said, "I really need to find another line of work, before he kills me…ugh.." Jerry fell over, and eventually, they resumed the preparations for their attack.

**Pizza Cats' Pizza Restaurant…**

After they'd finished breakfast and the morning rush had calmed down a little, Speedy and Polly got up in the front of the kitchen, and Speedy said, "Attention, everyone…my lovely fiancée and I would like to perform a duet for you now, to the song 'Almost Paradise', by Mike Reno and Ann Wilson." Speedy and Polly both cleared their throats, faced one another, and began singing.

Speedy:

'_I thought that dreams belonged to other men _

_'cuz each time I got close, _

_They'd fall apart again.'_

Polly:

_'I feared my heart would beat in secrecy _

_I faced the nights alone _

_Oh, how could I have known _

_That all my life I only needed you'_

Both:

'_Whoa-oa  
ALMOST PARADISE  
We're knocking on heaven's door  
ALMOST PARADISE  
How could we ask for more?  
I swear that I can see forever in your eyes  
Paradise'_

Speedy:_  
'It seems like perfect love's so hard to find  
I'd almost given up  
You must've read my mind'_

Polly:

'_And all these dreams I saved for a rainy day  
They're finally comin' true _

_I'll share them all with you  
Now we hold the future in our hands'_

Both:_  
'Whoa-oa  
ALMOST PARADISE  
We're knocking on heaven's door  
ALMOST PARADISE  
How could we ask for more?  
I swear that I can see forever in your eyes  
Paradise'_

Speedy:_  
'And in your arms salvation's not so far away  
We're getting closer, closer every day'_

Both:_  
'Whoa-oa  
ALMOST PARADISE  
We're knocking on heaven's door  
ALMOST PARADISE  
How could we ask for more?  
I swear that I can see forever in your eyes  
Paradise.'_

After the song finished, Speedy and Polly took their bows, to the applause of their friends and the customers. As the day went on, Speedy and Polly both kept themselves busy, in whatever way possible; making pizzas, delivering them, going over last minute plans, until dinner finally rolled around. Speedy cooked up Polly's favorite pizza, Pepperoni and Sausage, with zesty four-cheese blend, and some Pepsi to drink. He lit a candle on the table, and said, "Dinner is served, Kitten."

She sat down, and said, "Oh Speedy…you're wonderful, you know that?"

He replied, "Well…since this IS the last time we'll see each other, until tomorrow at 7:00pm, I wanted this to be the most romantic dinner possible."

Polly replied, "Thank you, Speedy…being with you makes me feel so wonderful. I love you, and I always will."

Speedy kissed her, and replied, "I love you too, Polly, always and forever." They ate their dinner, and then Speedy helped her clean up. As they headed out, so that Speedy could walk her to her parents' home, Speedy said, "God…Polly, I can't believe it…we're less than twenty-four hours away from being married. This is like a fairytale come to life!"

Polly replied, "It must be, Speedy…because you are MY Prince Charming!" she kissed him on the cheek. They arrived outside the Esther household, and Polly knocked on the door.

Her mother opened up, and Speedy said, "Goodnight, Mrs. Esther…I mean Tane…"

She replied, "Goodnight, Speedy. Thank you for walking her home. I'll see you tomorrow at the wedding…God bless you, for all you've done for my daughter." Polly kissed Speedy one last time, before heading inside. As Polly made it upstairs to her room, she noticed that everything was the same as it had been, on the day she'd left to become a Samurai.

Her Mother came upstairs afterwards followed by Sayaka. "Do you need my help with anything, Dear?"  
"No, I think I'm good."

"You have your dress?" Sayaka asked.

"Right there," she pointed to here it as hanging. " Mom, do you have my veil?"  
"Yes, I do, it's in my room. Are you nervous, Dear?"

She beamed. "No…in fact, I'm just exited, I'm not nervous at all!"  
"Good, Dear, get to bed and rest, you have need!"

"You're gonna be a beautiful bride tomorrow, I know it!" Sayaka kissed her sister good night and left.

Her mother hesitated in the doorway for a moment. "Goodnight, sweetheart."

For a few seconds an adorable little red-haired kitten in pigtails answered her. "Goodnight, Mom." Tane blinked her eyes to come back to reality and smiled lovingly at her grown daughter before turning out the light and closing the door.

Polly said her prayers and climbed into bed, and as she drifted off to sleep, she dreamed of the moment when she would finally be able to hold Speedy in her arms as she slept. Speedy hugged Mrs. Esther, and then he shook hands with Mr. Esther, and hugged Sayaka, before heading over to his home.

He knocked on the door, and his Aunt Lydia opened up. She said, "Oh…Speedy! I'm so glad that you've kept the tradition alive of spending the last day of your single life at your family's home and you're sleeping over with us tonight. The guest room's all ready for you Dear." She proudly hugged her nephew. "You really are an honor to the Cerviche family…and tomorrow, your lovely Polly will finally join the family, not only in our eyes, but also in the eyes of God."

Speedy yawned, and replied, "You're right, Aunt Lydia…good Lord, I love her so…" He hugged his aunt, and then said goodnight to his Uncle Irving, before heading upstairs to his bed. As he said his prayers and fell asleep, he thought of Polly, and their future together.


	15. The Big Day Arrives

The songs here are ''It wasn't His Child', and 'Carol of The Bells'.

Guido came bounding down the stairs early in the morning. Francine was already up getting the restaurant ready to open for the day. BatCat then entered followed by Spritz. "Good Morning, Guys!" Guido said.

"Morning, Guido!" BatCat said.

"Isn't it, though?" Sritz said. "And what a great day it's gonna be today!"  
"You bet it is!" Guido smiled. "Thanks again for agreeing to help us out for this next week while Speedy and Polly get ready for their wedding and go on their Honeymoon.

"where did they say they were going again?"

"He's taking her to Italy for their Honeymoon, the boat leaves at ten-thirty, so Fran, make sure the party breaks up by ten." Good Bird and Carla came in just then. "Hey good morning guys!"

"Good morning, Guido" Carla said happily. "Isn't this exciting Birdie?"

"You bet, Carla. I just can't believe that the 2 of them are actually going to be married!

"YOU can't? I'm still fixing the place in the wall where she threw that cash register at him that time!" Francine pointed out.

"Hey, Fran?" Guido said. "Save your comments for another time, huh? wE don't need them today!"

'Come on, Francine! They're in love, and today's their special day! Let go of the past." Carla said.

"well said, Carla. Now Fran, you got the decorations we're gonna put on the tree tonight right?"  
Francine took out a huge cardboard box. "Got the spare ones right here."

"Great! Leave them there and I'll pick them up around 5, that's when you're closing right?"  
"Right."

"OK, Good Bird you and Carla better come with us to put the star on top."

"Sure! We'll even donate some of OUR leftover ornaments."

"Hey, fantastic! That and Lucielle's should be more than enough. Meet me in front of the big blue spruce tree at 5 to decorate, Lucielle will be there too, and Fran, you're gonna set up for the reception.."

"God, who IS this Cat?" Francine said. "what happened to Guido?"  
"Funny, Fran. Excuse me for wanting this day to ONLY be the best day of their lives!"

"Ignore her, Guido, we're happy to help," BatCat said.

"Yeah, cause we all know why he wants this marriage to really happen!" Spritz couldn't resist saying. "So Speedy can be officially be out of the picture and you can have Lucielle all to yourself!"

"well yeah..I mean NO!!! No, come on, man! Look, I admit, I haven't been the best friend in the world to them…not at all…in fact I still can't believe Speedy picked me as his Best Man, and I just want this wedding to be the best, most romantic wedding ever!"

"I know, we're just giving you a hard time. No reason why this wedding shouldn't turn out to be the best ever." Spriz said.

"I hate to interrupt guys, but the restaurant has to open now," Francine pointed out. Guido, Spritz, and BatCat nodded as Good Bird and Carla went to their own restaurant. In the air the sounds of caroling could be heard clearly.

Meanwhile over at the Cerviche's Lydia was cooking at the stove as her husband came down the stairs. "Good Morning, Honey. Mmm…those smell great!" He reached over to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks. Now you have a seat. I made all Speedy's favorites today. Cinnamon French Toast, Blueberry Pancakes, maple sausage, scrambled eggs…"

"Sounds yummy! So, where is he?"

"Upstairs, still asleep, so don't you wake him up! He needs all the sleep he can get!"  
Irving laughed. "Oh yes, we provide all the luxuries right now, but he'll be doing all the work tonight!"

"Irving!" Lydia said, appalled. "You ought to be ashamed of yourself!" she heard the sounds of a shower. "Oh good, he's up!"

A little while later Speedy came down happily as perky as could be. "Good morning, Uncle Irving, Aunt Lydia."

"Good morning, Speedy! So, today's the big day!"

"Sure is. I can't believe it…just a few hours more!"

"Yeah," Lydia said with tears in her eyes. "Your father…I know he's proud of you!" She blinked away tears. "So..sit down, I got all your favorites right here!"

"wow, thanks, Aunt Lydia," Speedy said, shaking out his napkin.

Meanwhile at the Esther home the relatives were starting to arrive for the happy event. All of Polly's aunts, uncles and cousins were piling themselves into the house. It was like Christmas had come a day early, cause for them it did! "Hey, where's the lovely bride-to-be, Tane?" one of her cousins asked.

"Oh now, you know you can't see her until later on tonight! "

"Is she nervous?"

"Oh, come on, you know she never gets nervous!"

"Nerves of steel!'

"Never thought I'd ever see her get married!"

"where is she anyway, Tane?"

"She's in her room spending some with her sister." Tane's mother was sitting on the sofa, not looking happy at all. Tane sighed to herself wanting to ask what her problem was, knowing full well what it was. She sat down next to her. "So, Mother, how are you?"

"All right."

"Are you sure?"

"why? Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you don't seem like it."

Her mother faced her angrily. "why couldn't you raise your daughters right?"

"Here we go again! All right, Mother, what do you mean?

"You know perfectly well what I mean! why couldn't you raise her to be a traditional Japanese wife?! Bad enough she's in this dangerous line of work, risking her life day after day, but to act in the most un-tradional way possible, not to mention your younger one practically emanating her….you must be proud is all I can say!"

"In fact, Mother, I AM proud of her! I'm always proud every time I hear of her and her friends saving the day, I'm so proud!"

"why couldn't you raise her to be a tradional Japanese maid?!"

"Because THIS is what she wanted!"

"This ceremony will take forever! Not to mention this whole thing is not at all the way it's supposed to be."

"Look, Mother, tonight I want you to remember something….today is my daughter's day! Now if you don't behave yourself I'm gonna have Guido throw you out!"

"Guido, one meatball pizza for Lucielle!"

"You got it," Guido said, happily taking the pizza and ignoring Francine's warnings to come right back. He made his way over to her teahouse, listening to the happy carolers all over.

when he reached Lucielle's place he was happy to see her right outside waiting for him. "Good afternoon, Lucielle!"

"Hi, Guido, how are you today?"

"I'm alright, how about you? You excited, you nervous?"  
"A little," she admitted. "After all, I've never been a maid-of-honor before! I hope I did a good job with the speech!"

"I have no doubt that that is the loveliest speech I've ever heard! So, you have our decorations all ready to put upon the tree, right?"

"Uh huh, it's in the box on the kitchen table."  
"Ok, fantastic." wally then entered from the kitchen.

"Hi there, Guido."

"Hi, how are ya doing?"

"Just great, I'm almost done with my sushi platter for the reception. wHat time do you want me to bring it over to Francine's?"

"By five-thirty, Francine will have most of it set up by then. You can drop it off and meet us at the tree at 5:45 for decorating."

"Oh, and Guido I have some good news! You know the head singer for the Japanese religious choir?"

"Uh huh?"

"well, I went to see her this morning and told her of the wedding…and she said she would be happy to sing at it. I told her to come to the Church at six-thirty."

"Hey that's great, Lucielle!"

"It cost me a bit, but it's worth it for them!"

"I couldn't agree more! Oh, did you happen to see the special surprise I rented for them?"

"Oh no, I didn't."

Guido lead Lucielle and wally outside, grinning wildly. "ever ridden in a sleigh before?" Lucielle shook her head. "would ya like to?" He waved his hand and from around a corner came a bright red sleigh that had gold lights all over it. It ran along the light snow that was on the ground on black runners. It was pulled by a driver dressed in a suit and tails and driving 2 chestnut horses.

"Oh my.."Lucielle managed to say.  
"wow, Guido…you rented THAT?!"

"Yep. My friends are going to their reception in style tonight!" He gestured to Lucielle. "Shall we, my Dear?" He helped her inside. "Couple of spins around the park," he told the driver.

"Hey, Guido…think I could borrow this so I can haul my sushi platter?" wally asked.

"Sure, but I told him to have the sleigh at the Church and hidden by six-thirty."

"will do!"

As the sleigh passed through the town it passed right by the Pizza Parlor…and right by Francine! "GUIDO!!!" she called out, "Guido! Guido, get back here!! Get over here now, you hear me, Guido! wE got more deliveries, we can't slow down just because of what day it is! GUIDO!!" But the sleigh was already out of sight and Francine stamped back to the parlor. "Guido, lazy good for nothing…one good thing, when Speedy and Polly are married I'll only have to worry about 1 goof off Cat!!"

Meowzma came to the Anchovy's a few hours later and gasped as he saw the beautiful spread all set up. Lovely chicken teriyaki and jiaozi was laid out in impressive patters with the soy sauce in tiny glass containers set in the middle of the platters. Nikuman and Raman noodles in all different flavors were laid out in lovely designs. "wow, that looks gorgeous! This is gonna be an amazing wedding!"

"Absolutely!" Myoshi said happily. "Like it?"

"Love it! My wife is gonna be really impressed! Hope you did make enough, Francine just told me her brother and his wife and son are coming."

"Don't worry, we got plenty of food," a sound was heard from the other room. "Uh, oh, drum roll!" Cosmo came in proudly carrying the three-tiered wedding cake on a crystal platter. It was beautifully decorated with icing ribbons and flowers right along the top.

"That is gorgeous!" Meozma. "It's almost too nice to eat. what is it?"

"Chocolate. Only the best for them!" Cosmo said. "OK, let's load this onto the truck."

"I'll give ya a hand," Meozma said.

"Ok, let's be careful, we got to work as a team! Careful, out in the truck."

That very night the main Golden Ballroom of the Palace was laden with ornaments and lights and a huge crowd had already gathered, all dressed in their best for this annual and much loved event. The Royal Caterers had put together a sumptuous feast on the long white table clothed tables and the various Praise and Handbell choirs from the Royal Families on Church had all set up in their places. Al Dante himself boarded the stage. "Attention!" He called out as he took the mike. "Attention, please! Thank you all very much for coming tonight on this Blessed Christmas Eve. And now it is my honor to present our lovely and beautiful Princess Violet, who will welcome you all officially to our annual ball. As Vi came up to tremendous applause, Al snuck into the back where he swiftly stripped off his formal guard uniform, put on a nice suit, informed the guards one last time where he was going and slipped into the back to meet his wife.

"Thank you, thank you so very much!" Vi as saying. "As you all know on this happy and glorious occasion it is a tradition for me to give a little speech!" She cleared her throat and unrolled a scroll of paper. "Thank you all for coming, and Merry Christmas!" The crowd burst into applause. "Now, let the celebrating begin!!" She signaled to the Praise Choir, who began their first song.

He was her man, she was his wife

(the guards smiled at each other at these words)

And late one winter night  
He knelt by her  
As she gave birth  
But it wasn't his child  
It wasn't his child

(several couples began to waltz around the floor)

Yet still he took him as his own  
And as he watched him grow  
It brought him joy  
He loved that boy  
But it wasn't his child  
It wasn't his child

But like a father  
He was strong and kind and good  
And I believe he did his best  
It wasn't easy for him  
But he did all he could  
His son was different from the rest  
It wasn't his child  
It wasn't his child

And when the boy became a man  
He took his father's hand  
And soon the world all know why  
It wasn't his child  
It wasn't his child

And like his father   
He was strong and kind and good  
And I believe he did his best  
It wasn't easy for him  
But he did all he could  
He grew up with his hands in wood  
And He died with his hands in wood  
He was God's child  
He was God's child

He was her man, she was his wife  
And late one winter night  
He knelt by her  
As she gave birth  
But it wasn't his child  
It was God's child.

After some more applause the Bell Choir got into place to perform as Al and his wife took a taxi outside to the Church. 

; Hark! how the bells, sweet silver bells  
All seem to say, throw cares away.  
Christmas is here, bringing good cheer  
To young and old, meek and the bold  
Ding, dong, ding, dong, that is their song,  
With joyful ring, all caroling  
One seems to hear words of good cheer  
From everywhere, filling the air  
O, how they pound, raising the sound  
Oer hill and dale, telling their tale

Gaily they ring, while people sing  
Songs of good cheer, Christmas is here!  
Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas!  
Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas!

On, on they send, on without end  
Their joyful tone to every home  
Hark! how the bells, sweet silver bells  
All seem to say, throw cares away.  
Christmas is here, bringing good cheer  
To young and old, meek and the bold  
Ding, dong, ding, dong, that is their song  
With joyful ring, all caroling.  
One seems to hear words of good cheer  
From everywhere, filling the air  
O, how they pound, raising the sound  
Oer hill and dale, telling their tale

Gaily they ring, while people sing  
Songs of good cheer, Christmas is here!  
Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas!  
Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas!

On, on they send, on without end  
Their joyful tone to every home.  
Ding dong ding dong

**  
**


	16. A Very Special Christmas eve

**Disclaimer:**** Neither Merigirl nor I claim any rights whatsoever to Samurai Pizza Cats, or to any of the characters. Samurai Pizza Cats, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Saban. **

**Songs for this chapter: (All songs are registered trademarks of their respective artists.) **

'**Hark! The Herald Angels Sing!'-Amy Grant **

'**Santa Claus Is Coming To Town'-****Harry Connick Jr. **

'**Snoopy's Christmas Carol'-The Royal Guardsmen **

'**Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree'-Brenda Lee **

**Chapter Sixteen: A Very Special Christmas Eve **

As everyone in Little Tokyo kicked their festive moods into high gear, things were really starting to move along at Pizza Cats' Pizza. Lucille came in, along with her brother Wally, followed shortly thereafter by Guido, Good Bird, and Carla. The two crows were carrying a box of spare ornaments, to be placed on the tree that occupied the place of honor outside the Church. Good Bird asked, "Francine, where do you want this box of ornaments at?"

Francine took a peek, and replied, "Set it down over to the right of the tree, and we'll all meet at Church to help out with the decorating."

Good Bird and Carla set the box down, next to the two that the Pizza Cats already had. Once Francine came in, she packed up the video camera. Spritz, BatCat, General Catton, and Meowzma were the next ones to arrive, and Spritz took up the camera, while General Catton, Meowzma, and BatCat began decorating the outside of the Pizza Parlor for the reception and Francine, Cosmo, Myoshi, and wally closed the parlor, moved the chairs to make a huge dance floor right in the middle of the room, and began to set up the food. Shortly thereafter, they had all left for the Church and the decorating of the tree was underway. As Guido went to put up one of the ornaments, Francine said, "Guido, don't break any of those by using them as a mirror, okay?"

Guido replied, "Haha, Fran…can't I get a break, even on Christmas?"

Good Bird added, "Francine…he's really trying to change, and he's doing his best to make up for all the bad stuff he did to Speedy in the past…so cut him some slack, okay?"

Francine replied, "You're right…I'm sorry, Guido."

Guido replied, "It's okay, Fran…I really do deserve it, after the way I used to treat Speedy."

Lucille said, "Guido…that was in the past…so let it go. The point is…you're doing your best to change your ways, and that's all that counts." Guido smiled, and hugged Lucille. Together, they all started on the tree in earnest. Guido and Lucille took care of the branches near the bottom, Carla strung the tinsel, Francine helped Meowzma with the branches in the middle, Good Bird and Batcat did the lights, and finally, Carla passed the angel-shaped tree-topper to Good Bird, and he placed it on the top of the tree, and then gave the thumbs-up to Wally, who plugged in the tree using the extension cord he had brought to attach the wires to the plug in the Church itself. It lit up brightly, and Francine snapped a photo. Minister Kata even came out and his breath was taken away by the majestic beauty of the tree. They all cheered, and went back to the Parlor where Lucille went out to the kitchen, and came back shortly thereafter with some cups of hot cocoa. As they all sat down and began chatting before they had to dress, they knew that tonight would be the best Christmas Eve they'd ever seen.

**Little Tokyo Imperial Palace… **

As the party got underway, Princess Vi was having a wonderful time. She and her mother were having the ceremonial First Dance, a tradition which had been the opening act of every Christmas Ball, for the last fifty years or more. The musicians began playing Frieda's favorite Christmas Carol, 'Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree', by Brenda Lee.

'

_Rocking around the Christmas Tree  
at the Christmas party hop  
Mistletoe hung where you can see  
Ev'ry couple tries to stop_

You will get a sentimental feeling 

_When you hear voices singing  
"Let's be jolly; _

_Deck the halls with boughs of holly" _

_Rocking around the Christmas Tree  
Have a happy holiday  
Everyone's dancing merrily  
In a new old fashioned way_

Rocking around the Christmas Tree  
Let the Christmas Spirit ring  
Later we'll have some pumpkin pie  
and we'll do some caroling

You will get a sentimental feeling 

_When you hear voices singing  
"Let's be jolly; _

_Deck the halls with boughs of holly"  
Rocking around the Christmas Tree  
Have a happy holiday  
Everyone's dancing merrily  
In a new old fashioned way!' _

Once that first song was finished, Princess Vi took the stage, and she announced, "Sing-along time, everyone! The song is… 'Hark! The Herald Angels Sing, by Amy Grant. Please pass out the sheet music to everyone!" The musicians cued up their instruments, and the song kicked in.

'

_Hark the herald angels sing _

_"Glory to the newborn king"  
Peace on earth and mercy mild, _

_God and sinners reconciled"  
Joyful all ye nations rise _

_Join the triumph of the skies  
With angelic host proclaim _

_"Christ is born in Bethlehem"  
With angelic host proclaim _

_"Christ is born in Bethlehem"_

Mild he lays his glory by, born that man no more may die  
Born to raise the sons of earth born to give them second birth  
Veiled in flesh, the Godhead see; hail the incarnate Diety  
Pleased as man with men to dwell, 

_Jesus, our Immanuel  
Pleased as man with men to dwell, _

_Jesus, our Immanuel_

Hail the heaven born Prince of Peace, 

_Hail the Sun of Righteousness  
Light and Life to all he brings, _

_Ris'n healing in his wings  
Christ the highest heaven adored, _

_Christ the everlasting Lord  
Come desire of nations come, fix in us thy humble home  
Come desire of nations come, fix in us thy humble home.' _

Everyone cheered, and Princess Vi announced, "Next up…a classic. 'Santa Claus Is Coming To Town, by Harry Connick Jr." After they prepared themselves, the musicians got themselves set up, and the new song began to play.

'

_You better watch out  
You better not cry  
You better not pout  
I'm telling you why  
Santa Claus is coming to town_

He's making a list  
And checking it twice  
Gonna find out  
Who's naughty and nice  
Santa Claus is coming to town

He sees when you are sleeping  
He knows when you're awake  
He knows when you've been bad or good  
So be good for goodness sake

You better watch out  
You better not cry  
You better not pout  
I'm telling you why  
Santa Claus is coming to town.' 

Princess Vi went with her mother to get some holiday punch, and the head musician said, "Our next song, will be 'Snoopy's Christmas Carol, by The Royal Guardsmen." The band struck up their instruments again, and began playing.

'_The news had come out in the First World War  
The bloody Red Baron was flying once more  
The Allied command ignored all of its men  
And called on Snoopy to do it again._

Was the night before Christmas, 40 below  
When Snoopy went up in search of his foe  
He spied the Red Baron, fiercely they fought 

_With ice on his wings Snoopy knew he was caught._

Christmas bells those Christmas bells  
Ring out from the land  
Asking peace of all the world  
And good will to man

The Baron had Snoopy dead in his sights  
He reached for the trigger to pull it up tight   
Why he didn't shoot, well, we'll never know  
Or was it the bells from the village below.

Christmas bells those Christmas bells  
Ringing through the land  
[these lyrics are found on   
Bringing peace to all the world  
And good will to man

The Baron made Snoopy fly to the Rhine  
And forced him to land behind the enemy lines  
Snoopy was certain that this was the end  
When the Baron cried out, "Merry Christmas, my friend"

The Baron then offered a holiday toast  
And Snoopy, our hero, saluted his host  
And then with a roar they were both on their way  
Each knowing they'd meet on some other day. 

Christmas bells those Christmas bells  
Ringing through the land  
Bringing peace to all the world  
And good will to man!' 

Once the song ended, the partygoers all gathered to hear Princess Vi deliver her speech, to ask for prosperity in the coming year. She called out, **"Al! AL DENTE!!!"** After a few minutes of silence, she said, "Oh well…I'll just deliver it myself then."

One of the servants said, "Oh great…we'll be lucky to get outta here by New Years'."

Princess Vi heard him, and screamed, **"DID YOU JUST CALL ME A WINDBAG?!!! GUARDS!!! TAKE HIM TO PRISONERS' ISLAND!!!"**

Empress Frieda said, "Honey…it's Christmas Eve…don't be so harsh. I'm sure he didn't mean it."

Vi replied, "You're right, mom…Guards, let him be…but if he says it again, wrap him up like a present!" The guards saluted, and the servant quickly made himself scarce. Vi then began her speech with, "Citizens of Little Tokyo…as your ruler, I feel honored to have you all here, to celebrate Christmas with us. It has truly been a wonderful year, one that, if not for the Samurai Pizza Cats, we wouldn't be here to celebrate. As such…I'd like to thank all three of them, along with Good Bird, and all of their friends, for all they've done. I also hope that the upcoming new year brings us the best luck possible, and that we may all live our lives without fear or worry. Thank you, and God bless you all…Amen!"

The crowd replied, **"AMEN!"** in unison.

Empress Frieda turned to her husband. She said, "Our daughter's quite the gifted speaker, isn't she?"

Emperor Fred replied, "Fah-Red!" Frieda smiled, and then she went to congratulate her daughter on a job well done.

**At the Esther household…**

As she worked on preparing some Wonton soup, Polly's mother was still trying, without much luck, to convince her mother to stop being so negative about how she'd raised Polly and Sayaka.

Hitomi, Polly's Grandmother, said, "Tane...honestly, You really should have raised Polly to be more traditional. She's out there, day and night, risking her life. She could wind up DEAD, for the love of God…and Sayaka's practically jumping at the bit, emulating her. I won't be surprised to see her taking up a sword in a few years. Why couldn't you raise Polly to be a PROPER wife? She Doesn't have the faintest idea of how to be one!""

Tane replied, "Mother…Polly and 'tradition', they DON'T mix."

"You're her Mother, you should have made them mix!"

" Polly's always been a free-spirited girl, and she's old enough to make her own choices. Yes, she's risking her life, but she's got her friends helping her. Speedy, Guido, and Good Bird, they all watch out for her, just like she does for them. Polly deserves to be happy, mother…please…don't ruin her special day. She'd be crushed, if she heard us fighting like this."

Hitomi replied, "I'm so sorry, dear…I really am."

" While Polly may not be a traditional wife, she'll still be a wonderful wife, and Speedy truly is going to be getting a very special young lady."

"ell…I do agree ith that. Speedy is a fine young man and I know they're both good for each other." Tane smiled, before hugging her mother. When they pulled apart, she went back to making the soup, while her mother pitched in and helped her with the preparation of the soup.

**Polly's room… **

Polly was sitting on her bed, reading one of her books, when a knock came at her door. She asked, "Who is it?"

Sayaka's voice came from outside, "It's just me, sis. Can I come in?" Polly crossed the room, and opened up. Sayaka came in and sat down on the bed with Polly. "Polly…it's so hard to believe…in just a few hours, you'll be marrying Speedy. Are you nervous at all?"

Polly replied, "A little…but when I think about how much Speedy means to me, all the nervousness seems to melt away."

Sayaka replied, "Oh…Polly…I was just looking in mom and dad's room, and Dad said I could take this and read it with you, until it's time to get ready and head to the church."

Polly asked, "What is it…oh my…that's our family photo album!"

Sayaka smiled, and then she opened it up. The first pictures were of their parents' wedding, and anniversaries, and then Polly's baby pictures. Sayaka said, "You were lovely, even as a kitten, sis…and you've only gotten more beautiful with every passing year."

Polly replied, "You haven't done too bad either, Sayaka." Flipping the page, Sayaka and Polly gazed upon the pictures of Polly and her parents, just after they'd moved to Little Tokyo. The next page caught Polly's eye, since it had her AND Speedy, as kittens. It was the one that Mrs. Esther had taken, on the day that Speedy and Polly had first met. Many photos of them followed…Halloween, Christmas, school plays, and then came the photos with Sayaka in them…as she grew up alongside her beloved sister, Sayaka had always thought of her as being her rock to cling to, able to guide her through any hardship. Polly saw the photos of her holding Speedy during the funerals of his parents, and then came the photo of them both graduating from Samurai Training, along with Guido. Polly looked so proud and strong in the picture, clad in her now familiar armor, with Speedy at her right, and Guido on her left.

Sayaka said, "Polly…I can't believe it's really happening…I mean, it seems like only yesterday, I was just a little kitten, coming in here when it thundered, or when the power went out. You've done so much for me, Polly…even letting me play with you, when you had Speedy and Lucille over."

Polly replied, "Sayaka…you're my sister, my family…I love you, and even though I'll be getting married, I'll still be here for you, no matter what."

Sayaka and Polly hugged one another, before they heard their mother call out, **"POLLY, SAYAKA, I'VE GOT SOME WONTON SOUP READY!!!"** The two pretty female cats headed in to wash up, and then they headed downstairs for a snack before the wedding. "Here you are, Dear, now back upstairs before anyone can see you. You know the tradition, the family can't see the bride until she's in her dress! Sayaka, you're not bothering her too much today, are you?"  
"No, she isn't, Mom. wE've been having a great time!"

"That's good. Do you need my help with anything?"

"Not right no, Mom."

"OK, now back upstairs for you!" she kissed both her daughters and watched them go.

**Cerviche Household…**

Speedy was in the kitchen, helping his Aunt Lydia make some roast beef and cheese sandwiches, when he heard a knock on the door. Opening it up, he saw his friend Guido, and said, "Hey, buddy! What's up? Come on in. You know my Aunt Lydia."

"Hello, Guido. Pull up a chair and have some sandwiches to tide you over until tonight."

"Thanks, Mrs, Cerviche," Guido replied. He turned to Speedy, "Speedo…I had a quick chat with Lucille, and I've decided that, in order to make up for all the rotten stuff I've ever done to you, I want you to have my credit card, for when you and Polly go on your Honeymoon." He pulled it out and put it in his hand.

Speedy blinked his eyes, and replied, "Guido…I-I can't…it's not right."

Guido replied, "Speedy, take it. You had to put up with so much from me. All that teasing, all the times I beat you up, and all the mean pranks…I want to make it up to you. I don't care about how much you and Polly charge on it. After all, we've still got a ton of money left from the reward money that Princess Vi gave us for saving the city last year. I want you to take this, and make your honeymoon in Italy the best time that you and Polly have ever had. After all, you're like a brother to me. Go on, Speedy..please take it." Speedy slowly looked at it and put it into his pocket. "One more thing…here's the carnations for the suits."

Speedy accepted the credit card, as well as the flowers, and he said, "Thanks, Guido…you really are the best friend I could ask for." Guido shook his hand, and hugged him, a little too tightly, until Speedy gasped, "Guido…I'd like to…be able to…uh…breathe…"

Guido let go, and said, "Whoops…sorry buddy…I'm glad I let go, otherwise…I'd have to face the wrath of the bride to be…she's scary when she's mad…as I've learned the hard way." Speedy shook his friend's hand, and then he accepted a couple sandwiches from Speedy's aunt. He said, "So long, and thanks for the food!" He left, and set off to check on the sleigh, and go see how the set up for the reception was coming along, before going back to Speedy's Aunt's.

**Cheese's hideout… **

As the Ninja Crows had finally gotten the robot ready, Cheese had finally allowed them to put up the Christmas Tree. As they tried to put up the lights, they were tripping over each other, and just generally being stupid as usual. Cheese was sitting on his chair, eating Sushi, while the Ninja Crows tried to get their act together. Once they'd finally wired the tree up, one of them plugged it in, and it promptly blew out the fuse. Cheese screamed, **"WHICH ONE OF YOU IDIOTS OVERLOADED THE FUSEBOX?!!! I CAN'T SEE A THING!!!" **

Jerry muttered, "At least we don't have to see your face…oops…"

Cheese screamed, **"ARE YOU CALLING ME UGLY?!!! I DON'T SEE YOU GETTING A DATE ANY TIME SOON!!! AAARRRGGGHHH!!!" **Cheese blew up, and then one of the Ninja Crows finally got the lights working again. Once the tree was finally decorated properly, Cheese said, "Ahh…just think Jerry…soon, I'll be the Emperor, you'll be Prime Minister, and those pesky Pizza Cats, and the traitor Good Bird, will be destroyed. LittleTokyo is ours at last!"

One of the Ninja Crows muttered, "Oh boy…here he goes again…like a broken record."

Jerry said, "Shut up, you idiot! Do you want him to blow up again?" They all frantically shook their heads no, and then they started putting up the ornaments. Cheese went back to munching on his sushi, until he suddenly heard an ornament break.

He saw that it was the one that looked just like him, and it was a total loss. He screamed, **"WHO DROPPED MY FAVORITE ORNAMENT?!!! ONLY I GET TO TOUCH THAT, SO WHO'S GOT THE BUTTERFINGERS?!!!"**

The Ninja Crows all began pointing at each other, and saying "HE DID IT!!!"

Cheese screamed, **"YOU CLUMSY DIMWITTED WORMBRAINS…YOU MAKE ME SO ANGRY…AAARRRGGGHHH!!!"** He blew up again, Ninja Crows went flying, and Cheese said, "By tomorrow morning, I'll have Little Tokyo eating out of the palm of my hand. By the way…where is my hand?" He fell into a blackened


	17. Moment of Love

The songs here are "Grown-Up Christmas List', 'winter wonderland', 'The

Most wonderful Time of The Year', 'Who Comes This Night', and ' In The Bleak Midwinter',

The Christmas eve Ball was in full swing as Vi and Frieda walked around the massive golden ballroom greeting the guests and making sure they were having a good time. "wonderful party, your Highness!" one dog called out.

"Oh, yes, simply marvelous!"

"Are you having a good time?"

"wonderful! I think this is the nicest Christmas eve Ball I've ever been to!"

"Glad you're having a great time! Thank you for coming!"

"Love the food, my compliments to your Royal Caterers!" a pig called out.

"I'll tell them you said so!" Violet said. "Thank you for coming!" Vi found her Mother. "Mom, I think we're a hit! Everyone is having a great time!"

"That's wonderful, Dear."

"Mom, have you seen any of the Samurai Pizza Cats anywhere? I wanted to make a special Christmas toast to them during dinner and give them an important presentation!"

"Oh, I'm sure they're here somhere, Honey. If we tried to find them in THIS crowd it'll take us all evening! wait until dinner and make your speech, you'll see them. I'm more concerned with where Al is! It's not like him to just vanish like this without telling us where he went!"

One of the Guards heard and came over. "Actually, your Highness, Al had important personal business to attend to and had to rush off unexpectantly. He asked me to take his place if you need me to."

"Oh. wEll in that case, ask the musicians to find the sheet music to 'winter wonderland and please pass them out to everyone, that's our next sing-along!"

Meanwhile at the Pizza Parlor Francine, Cosmo, and Myoshi were finishing setting up the food while Guido, Good Bird, and the Rescue Team had gone to the Church to set up the chairs, take the podium to the front of the tree from the Church to use as the alter, and move the piano. "I just can't believe they're finally getting married!" Myoshi said.

"It's even harder to believe that my own brother planned this entire thing! Hope he's NOT running a fever!" Cosmo cracked.

"Nah..I think he finally grew some modesty!" Francine said. "OK, looks perfect! Great job, everyone! Cosmo, you outdid yourself with that cake, it's beautiful! Like it was fit for royalty!"  
"Don't let Princess Vi hear you!" Myoshi said.

Francine looked at her watch. "Yikes! Look at the time! I have to take a shower, dress, grab my makeup, and go meet Lucielle, she's got the flowers. wE have to go to Polly's and help her get ready!"

"we better go change too, Miyoshi! We'll see ya there!"

"OK, I think that's it," Guido said, putting the last of the three rows of chairs into place. "Guys, this looks great!" He stood back to admire the view. They had found a long red carpet in the closet of the church which they rolled out and the flowers that they ordered to line it up gave it a lovely, colorful, almost fairy-tale like feel. The candles in their black holders that lined the carpet he knew would give the land a holy glow, and the golden podium gleamed in the beautiful show of the Christmas Tree lights. "It's perfect. OK, let's go change."

"Yeah, the piano player and singer Lucielle hired said they were coming any minute!"

"Do any of you guys need a hand?" A friendly voice came. They turned around to see it belonged to Al Dante in a brand new tux and his wife, lovely in a deep lavender kimono.

"Hey, Al, looking good there!"

"Thanks! This place looks absolutely gorgeous!":

"I'll say it does!" Mrs. Dante said. Her mouth stood hanging open at the sight of the tree. "Oh, that tree is stunning! It's more lovely than anything at the palace!"

"I do agree! You have absolutely outdone yourselves! It's stunning, yet peaceful and romantic."

"You're pretty early, Al. So, you mind greeting the guests while we all go change?"

"Love to!" Just then the sound of singing was heard.  
"The singer is here! Make haste, everyone! It's time! The musicians are here!" General Catton cried as he rushed off with the Rescue Team, Good Bird, and Guido to get ready and Al greeted them as his wife took a seat near the front.

Polly was in the shower scrubbing every part of her body, making sure every bit of her was soaped down. It was important to her that she take this long. After all, no one had seen her without clothes ever since she was a little kitten. Tonight, for the first time, someone would! Every part of her had to be clean! Finally she finished and dried off thoroughly. She blow-dried her hair and fur and stepped into a bright white lacy negligee. She gazed at her reflection in her full-length mirror, unable to believe this day had finally come! "Tonight, I'm getting married!" she whispered to herself. "Tonight, I'M getting married!!" She sat on her chair and rested her hand on her stomach. She could hear knocks on the door as more of her family came and her mother greeted them. More presents were arriving from out of town and it seemed like every 5 minutes a new one was being dropped off. "All this for us…just for US! In just 2 hours! 2 hours and I become Polly Esther Cerviche! Polly Esther Cerviche…that has a great ring to it! I can't wait!" she thought happily.

There was a knock on the door. Tane answered it to find Lucielle and Francine standing there. "Hello, Francine, Lucielle, come on in!"

"Hi, Mrs. Esther."

"Good evening, Mrs. Esther, ho is Polly?"

"Oh, she's excited, a bit nervous. She's upstairs in her room. Polly!" she called. "Francine and Lucielle are here, I'm sending them up!"

Lucielle came into the room, followed by Francine and Sayaka. "Here comes the bride!" she sang out, coming into the room and hugging Polly. "I am SOO excited!"

"How are YOU tonight, soon-to-be Mrs. Polly Esther Cerviche?" Francine said. Polly smiled from ear to ear. "wow, Polly Esther Cerviche! That's not too bad."

"Oh, you guys look great!" Polly cried out. "I can't believe how lovely you both look!"

"Ready for us to do your makeup?" Francine asked. "OK, sit. Sakaya, hand me the Kleenex to put around the top of her bra."

"If you're so messy that you get makeup on my bra, I'm in big trouble!" Polly cracked.

"Better safe than sorry," Francine said as she emptied her makeup on the dresser and opened the jars. She proceeded to put foundation all over her face, then lined her eyebrows with an eyebrow pencil. "OK, eyeshadow," she instructed. "Pink, please." Lucielle handed it over. Francine touched Polly's lids with the pink. "Now plum-colored," she said. Sakaya slapped it into her hand. She blended the plumb color into the crease.

"This is more makeup than I've ever worn in my life!" Polly said.

"well a white dress pales a person," Francine said. "Besides once I've blended in the whole thing, it won't look like much at all!"

"Yuck, makeup is so goopy feeling!"

"Stand still and don't talk! I can't work on a moving palate! There, call me Michelangelo!"

"Sign my face when you're done and you're dead!" Polly warned.

"Ok, blush!" Lucielle handed it over.

Meanwhile Speedy and Guido were in his room as Speedy was finishing putting on his suit after taking his own shower. "Looking good there, Speedy!" Guido said as he came to stand next to him in his own suit.

"Ya look good yourself," Speedy said. "So, you do have the rings?"

"Right here," Guido said, taking them out of his pocket. He picked up the flowers. "Here ya go, buddy."

"Thanks a lot," Speedy put his in his buttonhole and Guido did the same. "So…I guess this is it."

"Yeah…wow…it's really unbelievable…I mean, you're actually getting married! You and Polly…amazing!"

"Yeah," Speedy smiled dreamily. "I really do love her."

"Hard to believe…I mean who would have thought..just a year ago…..Polly gave ya that, suit, didn't she?"

"Yeah, she did, fits like a glove!"

"Yeah, I remember that, that's when you tried to go on assignment with her at the same time as you had a date with Lucielle!"

"Uh…yeah.." he said.

"Yeah, and then you got into another fight…now she's marrying you? Unreal!"

"Hey, that's my soon-to-be wife you're talking about there!"

"Sorry, sorry. It's just gonna take me a while to think of you 2 as married!" Guido came over to him. "But seriously, Speedy, I really am happy for you and Polly. I know there were times we fought or didn't get along, but I want you to know, I AM sorry for all of that, and you 2 are like my brother and sister. I do love you guys…and I do wish you all the best and a long life together."

"Thanks, Guido. That means a lot." He shook Guido's hand and pulled him into a hug, then went downstairs.

Lydia gasped when she saw her nephew. "Oh, Speedy! Oh, you're so handsome!" she hugged him tightly.

Irving did the same. 'Nephew, you've truly bright honor to the Cerviche family. I only wish my brother could be here physically to see this day!"

"He IS here, Irving," Lydia pointed out. "He and Rioko are both here today."

"I know," Speedy said softly.

"Hey, why are we all just standing around?" Guido asked. "we got a wedding to go to!"

Irving saw Guido just then. "Guido Anchovy, what is that on your face?"

"what?"

"Are you crying?"  
"what, no.."

"You are crying! That's a tear, you're crying!"

"Leave him be, Irving!" Lydia said, putting her arm around Speedy. "So what if he's crying, this is a big day! We're getting married!! Come on, to the car! It's OK if you're crying, Guido."  
"No, I'm good….I'm good…come on, Speedo, let's get you married!"

"OK, everyone, the next sing along we'll do is 'winter wonderland! You all got your sheets, let's sing our hearts out!" Vi cued up the musicians.

_**Sleigh bells ring, are you listening,  
In the lane, snow is glistening  
A beautiful sight,  
We're happy tonight.  
Walking in a winter wonderland.**_

Gone away is the bluebird,  
Here to stay is a new bird  
He sings a love song,  
As we go along,  
Walking in a winter wonderland.

In the meadow we can build a snowman,  
Then pretend that he is Parson Brown

He'll say: Are you married?  
We'll say: No man,  
But you can do the job  
When you're in town.  
**  
**_**Later on, we'll conspire,  
As we dream by the fire  
To face unafraid,   
The plans that we've made,  
Walking in a winter wonderland.**_

In the meadow we can build a snowman,  
And pretend that he's a circus clown  
We'll have lots of fun with mister snowman,  
Until the other kids knock him down.

When it snows, ain't it thrilling,  
Though your nose gets a chilling  
We'll frolic and play, the Eskimo way,  
Walking in a winter wonderland.  


After everyone clapped, Vi said, "The next song will be sung by a very special person…my Mama!" Frieda took the mike. "Ladies and Gentlemen, my Mama will sing 'It's The Most wonderful Time of The Year!"

"Fa-red!" Fred applauded his wife.

_It's the most wonderful time of the year  
With the kids jingle belling  
And everyone telling you "Be of good cheer"   
It's the most wonderful time of the year  
It's the hap-happiest season of all  
With those holiday greetings and gay happy meetings  
When friends come to call  
It's the hap- happiest season of all_

There'll be parties for hosting   
Marshmallows for toasting  
And caroling out in the snow   
There'll be scary ghost stories  
And tales of the glories of   
Christmases long, long ago

It's the most wonderful time of the year  
There'll be much mistltoeing  
And hearts will be glowing  
When love ones are near  
It's the most wonderful time of the year

There'll be parties for hosting  
Marshmallows for toasting  
And caroling out in the snow  
There'll be scary ghost stories  
And tales of the glories of  
Christmases long, long ago

It's the most wonderful time of the year  
There'll be much mistltoeing  
And hearts will be glowing  
When love ones are near  
It's the most wonderful time  
It's the most wonderful time  
It's the most wonderful time  
It's the most wonderful time of the year  


At the end everyone clapped as Vi jumped up and down. "Yay!! wAy to go, Mama!!"

"Now the eyeliner," Sayaka slapped it into Francine's hand. Fran made the finest of lines around Polly's eyes. "OK, mascara." she rolled it over Polly's lashes.

"Amazing!" Sayaka said as she watched the transformation. "Ya know, some people do this everyday!"  
"OK, blush!" Francine put blush on Polly's cheeks, chin, forehead and collarbone.

"You put blush on her collarbone?" Sakaya asked.

"Trust me, I got all this from my magazine!" Francine said. She took light powder, lightly dusted Polly's face and brushed it off. "Done!"

"Can I look in the mirror?" Polly went to the mirror. "It…it looks great!"

"Of course, I wouldn't ruin your wedding makeup! Come on, step into the dress!" Polly took out her dress…bright white and knee-length and dotted with white snowflakes. She put it on and Lucielle zipped her up.

"Is it OK?" Sayaka teared up as Fran rubbed Lucielle's back.

"You look like Cinderella!"

"No," Poly said. "If you cry, I'll cry!"

"Cry and I'll kill you," Francine said. "Not my perfectly applied makeup job! My work is not going down the tubes!"

Tane knocked on the door and came in, holding Polly's wedding veil, pure white with a golden crown on top and gasped when she saw her daughter. "Polly! Oh, Honey…you're so beautiful!"

Polly's father brushed tears from his own eyes. "Polly…you're absolutely lovely, inside and out, and I'm proud to be your father!" He took her into his arms.

"Oh, Dad!' she laughed happily.

Tane approached her daughter, brushed Polly's hair until it shone, placed the veil on Polly's head and fluffed it out. "Like a true Princess, inside and out!"

"Do you want to borrow my perfume?" Lucielle asked.

"No, thanks," Polly took some of her own perfume and sprayed some on her neck and behind her ears. "This is Speedy's favorite!" she winked. Tane passed out the flowers and they slowly went downstairs. Francine loudly cleared her throat. "Attention, all!"Tane called out. "The Bride is ready!" Sayaka first came down in her bridesmaid dress, then Francine, and finally Polly slowly came down with Lucielle helping her with her long veil. wHen Polly's relatives saw her they 'ohhed and 'ahhed' and broke into spontaneous applause. Heromi came forward and hugged her lovely granddaughter. "Polly…sweetheart…always the smartest and prettiest…still it's true!"

"Oh, Grandmama!" she said, hugging her.

"Are you happy, Honey?"

"So much, Grandmama."

"Then..I am too! Oh, my Baby's getting married!! I..I can't believe it!"

"YOU can't, I can't believe who she's marrying!" one of her cousins said.

"Hey, Speedy's a fine young man."

"Oh, I know he is, I was talking about how she treated him all this time!"

Polly put her hands up. "Deserved that!" she admitted. "But, honest..I don't do that anymore."

"Ya mean he hasn't ticked you off anymore."

"well, that too…but really, I love him, and he loves me…and he knows who I am and what I'm really like. He's seen all of me, and he knows me, and he accepts me..he even accepts THAT!

"Probably the only Cat on earth who does! You better count your blessings!"

"Yeah, every night," she admitted. "That's why I love him, and I wanna be with him always."

"Then..that's all that matters!" Tane said. "Come on, everyone, to the cars and to Church! There stands a husband to make her a wife!"

At the Church, Minister Kata had come out to stand behind the podium. "May Heaven shine down upon this most Holy of Ceremonies."

"Amen, amen!" Al said as he greeted Sylvia and her husband and little son and showed them to their seats. Speedy's family arrived then, along with Guido. Speedy stared in awe at the decorated tree that gave off a glow that was almost Heavenly in appearance.

"Guido..that's amazing! That's…YOU did that?!"

"we all helped, Buddy."

"It's breathtaking, Guido!"

"Hey, we just want tonight to be the most romantic night of your life."

Minister Kata came down to meet them. "Good evening, Speedy!"

"Good evening, Father."

"well you both look very handsome tonight, are you ready to begin?"  
"Am I ever, Father."

"OK, Speedy, you may join me by the podium."

"I'll stay and wait for Lucielle," Guido said.

"Are we ready to begin, Jerry?" Cheese asked, climbing into the robot beside him.

"All set, Cheesy!" Jerry said.

"Then let's go to work!" Cheese started up the robot as the Nina Crows climbed on top of it as it took off. "Ha,ha,ha!! It won't be long now!! First we go crash a wedding….then invite ourselves to a Christmas eve party and give ourselves the best gift of all!!! HAHAHA!!!!!"

One of the Ninja Crows snickered. "So, tell me…if this is a Christmas eve wedding, will the cake be made of fruit?"

"Yeah, and after we help ourselves to the presents, what are we gonna end up having? Six geese a -laying, or four calling birds?"

"Three French hens?" Another one asked.

"2 turtledoves..and a partridge in a pear tree!!" Cheese and Jerry joined in…but Cheese immediately came to his senses. "will you all CUT IT OUT?!?! Now, we got a city to take over!"

"OK, everyone," Vi said. "This next song isn't a sing-along, but feel free to if you want, feel free to dance as well, it's called, 'who Comes This Night'.

_Who comes this night, this wintry night,  
As to the lowly manger?  
The Shepards and the Kings did come  
To welcome in the stranger._

Who sends this song upon the air,  
To ease the soul that's aching?  
To still the cry of deep despair  
And heal the heart that's breaking. 

Brother Joseph bring the light  
Fast, the night is fading.   
And who will come this wintry night  
To where the stranger's waiting?

Who comes this night, with humble heart,  
To give the fullest measure  
A gift of purest love to bring  
What good and worthy treasure. 

_Brother Joseph bring the lamb  
For they are asking for him  
The children come this starry night  
To lay their hearts before him. _

For those who would the stranger greet  
Must lay their heart before him  
And raise their song in voices sweet  
To worship and adore him

Brother Joseph bring the light  
Fast, the night is fading  
And who will come this wintry night  
To where the stranger's waiting

Brother Joseph bring the lamb   
For they are asking for him.  
The children come this starry night  
To lay their hearts before him.

Pure of heart this starry night  
To lay their hearts before him. 

After the song everyone clapped. "Thank you, thank you. Now, everyone please take your seats, dinner will soon be served, but for right now I'd like everyone to please raise their glasses that you have in front of you as I make the annual Christmas Eve speech!' there was a pause while everyone did so. "everyone, I would like to say that as your Princess, it has been my honor to serve you for another wonderful year. On this blessed day of Christmas I would like to thank all of you and toast to your health, happiness and prosperity! I pray that all of you have joy, goodness, health, and peace in this coming year! To all of you!" the audience clapped. "Now, before I continue, does anyone else have a toast they'd like to make?  
A guard then stood up and raised his glass. "I would like to make a toast to my grandmother, who has come all the way from America to spend this blessed holiday with us!"

A cook stood up. "A toast to my beloved wife! wE are going to celebrate our 50th anniversary this coming year!"

A duck stood up. "A toast to my new son, born three weeks ago!'

Another guard stood up." A toast to Speedy Cerviche and Polly Esther, 2 of our finest bravest warriors who are being united in marriage tonight!"

"what?! Vi cried out then. The rest of the crowd gasped. The guard caught what he said too late and clapped his hand over his mouth. "what as that?! where are they?!?!"

"Any other names you'd like to drop?!" another guard said angrily.

At the Church all of the guests had shown up. General Catton, Meowzma and his wife, Spritz, and BatCat, all dressed in their best, sat in the second row behind where Irving and Lydia would sit. Sylvia and her family and little Amari and hers, Cosmo and Myoshi. along with a few of Speedy's friends from Samurai Training all sat to the left and Polly' s family sat to the right. Minister Kata stood behind the podium and signaled to the piano player, who started the music as the singer Lucielle hired began:

_In the bleak midwinter, frost wind made moan,  
Earth stood hard as iron, water like a stone;  
Snow had fallen, snow on snow, snow on snow,  
In the bleak midwinter, long ago._

Our god, heaven cannot hold him, nor earth sustain;  
Heaven and earth shall flee away when he comes to reign.  
In the bleak midwinter a stable place sufficed  
The lord God almighty, Jesus Christ.

Angels and archangels may have gathered there,  
Cherubim and seraphim thronged the air;  
But his mother only, in her maiden bliss,  
Worshiped the beloved with a kiss.

What can I give him, poor as I am?   
If I were a shepherd, I would bring a lamb;  
If I were a wise man, I would do my part;  
Yet what I can I give him: give my heart.

As the song played Irving escorted Lydia down the isle. Lydia gave Speedy a kiss before she and Irving sat down in front, Al then proudly made his way down stopping to shake Speedy's hand before sitting next to Irving. Francine came next and stood to the right. Good Bird and Carla then came down, separating at the front, Carla to the right, Good Bird to the left, stopping to shake Speedy's hand. Sayaka came down, sprinkling rose petals down the isle. She hugged Speedy before taking her place. Lucielle and Guido then came down the isle. Guido took his place next to Speedy. "well," he whispered. "This is it, good luck, Buddy!" he shook his hand.

"Thanks, Pal!" All the guests then rose to their feet as Polly, escorted by her parents, entered and came up the isle. Everyone gasped at how beautiful she was, none more so than Speedy, who looked upon his bride with enchantment. Polly's eyes locked with Speedy's and they forgot anyone else was there. They smiled at each other with love and tenderness as Polly reached him. Both her parents took off her veil and kissed her tenderly before shaking Speedy's hand, putting her hand into his and stepping back to the front as the guests sat back down.

"Friends, family," Kata began after the opening prayer, "we are gathered here today, on this blessed eve of our Savor's Birth, to unite together this man and woman under God. This is indeed a very special occasion, for these are 2 very special people. It was only a short time ago that our own town was almost destroyed by a large comet, and both of these brave individuals, along with Mr. Anchovy, risked and very nearly gave their lives to save all of us. wE call Speedy and Polly heroes. That they are indeed, but more than anything they are children of our community. wE love them, we care about them, we admire and respect them. Speedy Polly, it is with great joy that we share with you this, your wedding day. Speedy and Polly have chosen this day, the night of the birth of our Lord, to pledge their love for one another in the same way God our Father pledged their love for us by sending down his Son. wE have known both of them for a long time. All of us have seen the deep friendship they have shared for many years…and have watched it grow and develop..until it had finally matured into love! The basis for any marriage is love. Deep, pure love. Nothing makes sense without love. It transforms justice to compassion, interest to concern, wisdom to understanding, it lasts when all else fails. I do tell you now, there is so much love right here..frst of all the love you both have for one another. The love of your family, the love of your friends and the love of those who have loved you who are now part of Heaven but their love is shining, radiating on both of you today. Speedy Yatturo Cerviche, do you in the eyes of God and our Lord Jesus Christ take this woman to be your wife? Do you promise to live together in the Holy estate of marriage? To love, honor, respect, and cherish her, and forsaking all others keep only onto her until death parts you?"

"I do," Speedy said, gazing at Polly with awe.

"Polly Pururan Esther, do you in the eyes of God and our Lord Jesus Christ take this man to be your husband? Do you promise to live together in the Holy estate of marriage? To love, honor, respect, and cherish him, and forsaking all others keep only onto him until death parts you?"

"I do," Polly said with tears in her eyes.

:Now it is time to receive blessings from family friends, all who love you. May their love and support add joy to your hearts in times of happiness and support in times of sorrow. If there is anyone present who can show just cause why these two may not be joined together, let them now speak or forever hold his peace." Silence reigned. But before he could continue suddenly the ground shook and an all too unwelcome voice bellowed out.

"I do!! I object!!" Suddenly Cheese's robot appeared over the ceremony. "Yeah, it's me!! Ya didn't expect to see me again, eh? Now, as I said before…I OBJECT!!!!"

Guido came forward. "And I object to YOUR objection, Cheese!!!"


	18. Cheese’s Big Mistake

**Disclaimer: ****Neither Merigirl nor I claim any rights whatsoever to Samurai Pizza Cats, or to any of the characters associated with the series. Samurai Pizza Cats, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Saban. **

**Song for this chapter: 'Invincible'-Pat Benatar **

**Chapter Eighteen: Cheese's Big Mistake **

As Cheese's huge robot touched down, the guests all began seeking cover, and for good reason. The giant machine was over fifty feet tall, and bristled with enormous machine guns, and a large amount of missile pods. Cheese picked up a bullhorn, and said, "Well…I hope I'm not too late for the reception…HAHAHA!!!"

Speedy gritted his teeth, and replied, "If you were expecting a warm one, Limburger Breath…**FORGET IT!!!"**

Cheese chuckled, and said, "I'm sorry about not bringing a present, but I couldn't decide whether to bring a gift…or a sympathy card…after all, you're marrying that little redhaired hellcat, and that's torture enough."

Sayaka yelled up, **"DON'T YOU DARE INSULT MY SISTER LIKE THAT, YOU ROTTEN RODENT!!! SHE'S A WONDERFUL, SWEET, CARING YOUNG LADY, AND SHE DESERVES TO BE HAPPY! NOW GET LOST, BEFORE YOU END UP GETTING HURT!!!"**

One of the Ninja Crows said, "Oh lord…the little psycho kitty has a sister…I pity her poor parents!" He flew down and went after Sayaka, but she promptly kicked him in the gut, sending him flying.

Cheese hollered, **"ENOUGH OF THIS!!! NINJA CROWS…GET THEM!!!"** Guido looked over at his brother, and said, "Cosmo, you, The Rescue Team, and Myoshi get outta here…and take the other guests with you." Guido stepped forward, punched a pair of Ninja Crows out of his way, and shouted, **"CHEESE!!! I'LL COME UP THERE AND KICK YOUR SORRY TAIL MYSELF IF I HAVE TO…YOU ARE NOT GOING TO RUIN MY FRIENDS' SPECIAL NIGHT, NOT TO MENTION CHRISTMAS EVE!!!"**

Cheese replied, "Oh please…since when do you care about Speedy and Polly…or are you sick?!"

Good Bird countered with, **"HEY, SEYMOUR…IF YOU DON'T HAVE ANYTHING NICE TO SAY…SHUT UP!!!"**

Cheese was startled, and he said, "Who said that…Bad Bird?!"

Good Bird replied, "Not anymore, you despicable rat…I'm Good Bird now, and I fight for peace, justice, and love. Now, get outta here, before I show you what happens to those who try to ruin weddings around here, especially for someone who helped me turn my life around."

Cheese was startled, and angry at the same time. He shouted, **"YOU…YOU MODERN-DAY BENEDICT ARNOLD!!! HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME LIKE THIS?!! I TOOK CARE OF YOU…I MADE YOU THE LEADER OF THE NINJA CROWS AFTER YOUR FATHER DIED…I WAS GOOD TO YOU…YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO DO ANY AUDITIONS OR ANYTHING…AND THIS IS HOW YOU THANK ME?!!!"**

Jerry added, **"I TRAINED YOU…I CONSIDERED YOU TO BE THE SON I NEVER HAD…AND YOU GO AND THROW IT ALL AWAY?!!! YOU'RE NOTHING!!!"**

Good Bird replied, **"MY GRANDFATHER AND MY FATHER WERE BOTH WRONG, AND SO ARE YOU!!! YOU ONLY TRAINED ME TO HATE…TO LIE…TO STEAL…AND TO KILL! I HAD NO FUTURE, BEYOND LIVING A LIFE OF VIOLENCE, BUT ONCE SPEEDY HELPED ME SEE THE ERROR OF MY WAYS…I REALIZED THAT I WANTED A DIFFERENT LIFE…AND THANKS TO HIM, AND ESPECIALLY CARLA, I'VE GOT THE LIFE I WANT TO LIVE NOW…A LIFE OF FIGHTING TO PROTECT THE WEAK AND POWERLESS…FROM LOWLIFE SCUM LIKE YOU!!!"**

Cheese shook with rage, and he shouted, **"THAT DOES IT!!! NINJA CROWS…DESTROY THEM…AND THE TRAITOR AS WELL!!!"** Carla tossed Good Bird's armor towards him, and then passed along his sword. He hugged her, and then quickly took off to change. Sayaka grabbed her sister's armor, and passed it to her, while Lucille passed Guido's armor to him, and he then accepted his umbrella from his brother. Speedy accepted his armor and swords from Francine, and they headed off to change. Before long, all four of the gallant warriors emerged, ready to do battle with their hated foe.

Watching the scene unfold from her hiding place, Sayaka gazed at her older sister in amazement…she was standing there beside Speedy, tall and proud, her red and pink armor gleaming in the moonlight, and her polished Kodachi's blade readied for action. She said, "Go on Polly…get that lousy rodent!"

'_This bloody road remains a mystery  
This sudden darkness fills the air  
What are we waiting for?  
Won't anybody help us?  
What are we waiting for?  
We can't afford to be innocent  
Stand up and face the enemy  
It's a do or die situation  
We will be invincible_

This shattered dream you cannot justify  
We're gonna scream until we're satisified  
What are we running for?   
We've got the right to be angry  
What are we running for?   
When there's no where we can run to anymore

We can't afford to be innocent  
Stand up and face the enemy  
It's a do or die situation  
_We will be invincible  
And with the power of conviction  
There is no sacrifice  
It's a do or die situation  
We will be invincible_

_Won't anybody help us?  
What are we running for?  
When there's no where, no where we can run to anymore_

We can't afford to be innocent  
Stand up and face the enemy  
It's a do or die situation  
We will be invincible  
And with the power of conviction  
There is no sacrifice  
It's a do or die situation  
We will be invincible!'

The Ninja Crows charged forward, and the first one wound up getting a bone-shattering kick to the face from Speedy, which sent him flying into a tree. Guido used his umbrella as a shield to block a barrage of shuriken throwing stars from another pair of Ninja Crows, and he then countered by jump kicking one of them, and sending the other one flying with a solar blast from the umbrella. Polly's claws made mincemeat of a Ninja Crow's sword blade, and she then bodyslammed him, before kicking him right over the roof of the church. Good Bird found himself surrounded by five Ninja Crows, and they all rushed him at once. Being their former leader, however…he knew just how to handle these idiots. He backflipped over them, and nailed one with an axekick as he came down. He disarmed the second one, and then bashed him over the head. The next two came at him from either side, and he flew up over their heads, causing the two dimwits to run into one another, knocking both of them out. As the last one tried to find Good Bird, he heard a whistle from his right, and then he saw Good Bird's fist, right before it made contact with his face.

Meanwhile, at the palace, Princess Vi screamed, **"WHAT?!!! SPEEDY AND POLLY ARE GETTING MARRIED?!!! HOW DARE YOU NOT TELL ME ABOUT THIS?!!! GUARDS…TAKE HIM TO PRISONERS' ISLAND!!!"**

One of the other guards replied, "Uhm…Your Highness…I hate to interrupt, but…"

Vi shouted, **"WHAT IS IT?!!!"**

The guard backed away from the enraged teenage bunny princess, and said, "Uhm…well…Big Cheese has returned, and the Pizza Cats and Good Bird are battling his latest robot right now, over at the church."

Vi shouted, **"THAT ROTTEN RODENT…I'M GONNA SKIN HIM ALIVE…AND AL DENTE'S GOT SOME SERIOUS EXPLAINING TO DO!!! FETCH MY NAGINATA…I'M GOING OVER THERE!!!"**

Empress Frieda replied, "I'm going too. Someone get me my bazooka." A few moments later, Violet, Frieda, and six guards, had piled into one of the Royal Family's UH-60 Blackhawk helicopters, and they headed out.

**Back at the church…**

Ninja Crows were going down by the dozen, and Jerry said, "Uhm…Cheesy..maybe we should do something, before the Pizza Cats totally ruin our chance to take over…"

Cheese replied, "Well Jerry…that's a MARVELOUS idea!" Cheese activated the targeting system, released the safeties on the 400mm double gatling cannons, centered the sights on Polly, and said, "Bye Bye, little Polly…"

Speedy saw the huge gatling cannons taking aim, and he shouted, **"POLLY…MOVE IT!!!"** She dove out of the way just in time, as a burst of 400mm fire turned the trees behind her, into sawdust. Speedy helped her up, and said, "You okay, Kitten?"

Polly replied, "I'm fine, Speedy…but HE's not gonna be!"

Speedy replied, "Yeah, that's right." He turned to face Cheese's robot, and shouted, **"LISTEN UP, CHEDDARBREATH!!! YOU'RE REALLY GONNA PAY NOW…NOT ONLY DO YOU TRY AND RUIN OUR WEDDING, BUT NOW YOU'VE TRIED TO KILL THE ONE I LOVE…YOU'RE DEAD!!!"**

Polly added, "Speedy…since this is OUR wedding that he tried to ruin…let's do this together!"

Speedy smiled, and replied, "I like the way you think, Polly…let's do it!" Speedy pulled out his katana, and the pink swirl of energy began to arc around him, collecting into the Ginzu sword, which he pulled out. He crossed both swords in front of him as the energy turned from pink to yellow. In the meantime, Polly pulled out her flute, with her Kodachi in the other hand, and she crossed her arms in front of her chest, as the fiery pink energy surrounded her body, eventually turning to the same red as her hair and armor, as it flowed into her sword and flute.

Sayaka looked on in amazement, and said, "Oh wow…my sister's so incredible…and so's Speedy!"

Speedy called out, **"CAT SLASH POWER…HIYA!!!"**

At the exact same moment, Polly called out, **"HEARTBREAKER!!!"** The two blasts merged into one, and tore into Cheese's robot like the fires of Hell itself. Layers of armor boiled away, and the robot toppled over, landing in a smoking heap.

Speedy twirled his swords around, and said, "C'mon…time to do our pose, guys!!!"

The others assumed their stances, and called out, **"TAH DAH!!!"**

Cheese screamed, **"NOT AGAIN!!! THOSE LOUSY HAIRBALLS DID IT TO ME AGAIN!!! NOT FAIR!!! NOT FAIR!!! NOT FAIR!!! AAARRRGGGHHH!!!" **

Jerry said, "Oh no…not again…"

Cheese exploded, and he and Jerry both went flying, landing hard, right in front of Princess Vi and her mother, as they arrived on scene. Vi said, "What the heck…**YOU!!!"** Cheese said, "Princess Vi…I can explain…"

Vi shoved her Naginata into his face, just an inch from his nose, and shouted, **"SILENCE!!! GUARDS…TAKE HIM TO PRISONERS' ISLAND!!! AL DENTE, GET OVER HERE, RIGHT NOW!!!"**

Al appeared, and said, "Princess Vi, please forgive me…Speedy and Polly wanted this to be a private ceremony, which is why you weren't informed. They were afraid that you'd make them go through a big, fancy ceremony, which is totally against what they wanted. Please have a heart, Princess…and accept my sincerest apologies."

Vi however, didn't answer. Al thought that she was going to blow up worse than ever before, until he heard her say, "Wow…the tree…it's so beautiful…who did this?"

Al replied, "Well…we all did. Myself, Guido, his brother and his wife, Good Bird, Carla, Lucille, Wally, and Francine, along with the Rescue Team."

Princess Vi said, "In that case, I'd like to ask one more thing…"

Al replied, "Yes, Princess?"

She smiled, and asked, "Got any more room for some late guests?"

Speedy and Polly both smiled at one another, and kissed deeply, until Guido said, "Hey…save it for AFTER the vows and reception, okay?" The two of them blushed, and then they all went to change into their wedding attire again. Before the wedding got back on, however, Vi sent Cheese packing.

As he and his goons floated away on the raft, Cheese screamed, **"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!!! THOSE LOUSY CATS BEAT ME AGAIN!!! NO FAIR!!! NO FAIR!!! NO FAIR!!!"**

Jerry muttered, "Oh pipe down, will you…I'm trying to read!"

Cheese hollered, **"WE'RE GONNA BE STUCK IN PRISON FOREVER…AND YOU'RE READING A NEWSPAPER?!!!"**

Jerry muttered, "What…are you jealous that I can read above a preschool level…oops…not again…"

Cheese shouted, **"ARE YOU CALLING ME A MORON?!!! DO I LOOK LIKE THE SPEARS SISTERS TO YOU?!!!! AAARRRGGGHHH!!!!"** Cheese exploded again, and they all went sailing back to Prisoners' Island. Meanwhile, the Pizza Cats, their friends, and their families, got set to finish the long-awaited wedding of Speedy and Polly.


	19. Vows Of eternal Love

The songs are, 'Suddenly Love' by Ariel Rivera and Lea Salonga, 'You're All I want for Christmas' by Brook Benton, 'Through The Years' by Kenny Rogers, 'Take My Breath Away' by Berlin, and 'Always' by Atlantic Starr.

As soon as the Cats, Good Bird, and Carla changed back into their wedding clothes they took their places. Irving and Lydia graciously allowed Vi and her mother to sit in the front with them. Minister Kata cleared his throat , "May I continue?" he asked. "I ask again, is there anyone _else_ here who can show just cause why Speedy and Polly may not be joined together, let him or her now speak or hereafter forever hold their peace." Silence reigned for a minute. Letting out a breath of relief, he continued. "Speedy, Polly, are you ready now to exchange the vows that will unite you forever?"

"Yes," they both said together.

"Please face each other, join hands, and pronounce your vows."

They did so and Speedy gazed into her eyes. "Polly," he began, "I want to marry you tonight more then anything in the entire world. In you I've found someone who accepts me for who I am. You've stood by me no matter what fate…and Big Cheese,…. threw at us. My love for you started way back when we were little Kittens, but for the longest time I thought it was for someone else and I was ignoring my heart who knew who is was really for. All this time I was chasing after the wrong person when my one true..and one and ONLY love is you. Polly. As long as I live there will be no one else, for there is no one in the entire world like you, and there never will be. I vow to you tonight that now and forever you will be the only Cat for me, and I mean it with all my soul. I will be the truest and most faithful husband to you…and above all I vow that my love will never, ever fade away and I will always stand beside you, the way you've always stood beside me. I love you and only you forever, Polly."

Polly had to pause to wipe her eyes, as did Lydia "Speedy, I love you! You're the bravest, kindest, most honest Cat I've ever met. I've had feelings for you almost from the moment we first met, but I always kept them hidden out of respect for Lucielle. My heart belongs to you and only you. Thank you for putting up with my faults and for dealing with my temper, I know it wasn't easy for you! I vow I'll be forever grateful for your love and your acceptance for who I really am!' She turned to the audience. "I'm afraid I'm not that good in giving speeches. So, tonight I'll give Speedy my own vows in the best way I know how. I'm going to pledge my love with music" She moved over to the right and took her flute from her mother. She brought it to her lips and began to play a beautiful, harmonious melody. It started out filled with happy notes that seemed to fill the whole atmosphere. The notes danced around and around the air before slowing down and becoming romantic. As the melody spun around, Polly's whole heart flew into the flute and out through her song. Speedy himself was truly touched by the beautiful notes as they reached his ears and made tears come to his eyes. Sayaka herself was amazed. She had never heard her sister play like that before! when it was finished she gave the flute back to her mother and joined hands with Speedy as everyone clapped. "As my notes said from the bottom of my heart, I love you, Speedy!"

Minister Kata smiled, "May your lives be filled with harmony forever!"

Lydia then came forward as a Bible was handed to her. "A reading from the Book of 1st Corinthians:  
_If I speak in the tongues of men and angels but do not have love, I have become a sounding piece of brass or a clashing cymbals. And if I have the gift of prophesying and am acquainted with all the sacred secrets and all knowledge, and if I have all the faith so as to transplant mountains but do not have love, I am nothing. And if I give all my belongings to feed others, and if I hand over my body that I may boast, but do not have love, I am not profited at all.  
Love is long-suffering and kind. Love is not jealous, it does not brag, does not get puffed up, does not behave indecently, does not look for it's own interests, does not become provoked. It does not keep account of the injury. It does not rejoice over unrighteousness, but rejoices with the truth. It bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things." The Word of the Lord."_

when she finished she handed the Bible back to Kata and took her seat. Minister Kata cleared his throat. "No we come to the ring ceremony. The ring is the very symbol of marriage, for it represents perfect love, never truly ending! who has the rings?"

"I do," Guido said, taking them out of his pocket.

Kata blessed them and took the ring that had belonged to Speedy's mother, giving it to Speedy. "Speedy, please place this ring on Polly's finger, look into her eyes, and repeat after me."

Speedy did so. "Polly, this ring is a symbol of my eternal devotion, and abiding love. With this ring, I thee wed, and forevermore I pledge you my life in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen."

"Polly, place this ring on Speedy's finger, look into his eyes, and repeat after me."

She did so. "Speedy, this ring is a symbol of my eternal devotion, and abiding love. With this ring, I thee wed, and forevermore I pledge you my life in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen."

"with the giving of rings, and the joining of hands," he joined their hands and blessed them. "Let it now be known that Speedy and Polly have become one in our eyes, and most important in the eyes of God. With the power vested in me through God, His Holy Son our Lord Jesus Christ born this very eve, Little Tokyo, and Her Majesty Princess Violet (here the Princess beamed) it is now my honor to announce that you, Speedy, and you, Polly, are now husband and wife! "May your union be forever blessed, and may you both live a long, happy life together, both surrounded by each other's eternal love and devotion. Amen."

The audience repeated, **"AMEN"**

"You may seal your union!" Speedy immediately pulled Polly into his arms and kissed her with so much tenderness it took everyone's breath away. There was so much love in that kiss it filled the whole area! Lydia gasped a bit while Al Dante raised his eyebrows knowingly. They pulled apart and gazed into each other's eyes, forgetting anyone else as even there!

"I love you," Speedy whispered.

"I love you," she answered and kissed him again.

"_Oh man, I can't believe it..I'm gonna cry, I can feel the tears_," Guido thought, biting his lip. "_I…I'll be darned.._" as the tears started to flow and he covered his eyes with his hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor to present to you for the first time ever, Mr. And Mrs. Speedy and Polly Esther Cerviche!" everyone stood up and clapped as loud as they could. Lydia and Tane both cried, Sakaya rubbed Lucielle's back to prevent her tears.

"Esther Cerviche?" Francine whispered to Sayaka.

"Hey," she whispered. "Polly may have married a Cerviche, but you can't get the Esther out of the girl that easily!"

Francine then stepped forward. "OK, everyone, to the Pizza Parlor for refreshments!"

Guido held up his hand. "But, wait, wait, before we all go, let's let the bride and groom leave in style!" He waved his hand as the sleigh came from around a corner and stopped right at the end of the carpet, causing everyone around to drop their jaws almost to the ground.

"Guido….what the.." Speedy managed to gasp.

Guido came to them with a smile. "Merry Christmas and Happy wedding…or should I just say surprise?"

"Guido.." Polly said, touched. "You didn't have to rent…"

"Say no more!" He grinned. "I wanna give my friends the best wedding possible and take them to the reception in the lap of luxury! Come on, let's all go! There's enough room for all the wedding party! But it'll take you both to the boat tonight for your Honeymoon! Come on all, to the Pizza Parlor, ho!"

Speedy stood still, gazing at the beauty of the sleigh before turning to Guido. "It's…it's the nicest thing.." he managed before hugging him. Polly hugged him as well.

"That's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!!"

" Come on then! All in! To the Parlor!" Speedy and Polly got in first followed by Guido and Lucielle, Francine, Sayaka, and Al.

A little later, Everyone gathered in the Pizza Parlor enjoying the food that was prepared by Cosmo, Myoshi, and wally. Guido smiled at Speedy and Polly. "So…guys? Is this what you wanted?"

"It's _everything_ we wanted, Guido! Thank you!" Polly said.

"Yeah, and the sleigh was a nice touch! Thanks, Guido, you really outdid yourself, This is one day we'll never forget!"

"Attention, everyone, here comes the cake!" Francine announced as Cosmo wheeled it out. Speedy and Polly kissed tenderly next to it and they picked up the knife, cutting it together. Polly fed Speedy a piece, then he fed her. Once everyone had been given a piece, Francine stood on a chair. "Attention!" she called out. "It's time for the bride and groom to have their first dance!" Speedy lead Polly out to the dance floor as Francine signaled to the singer and piano player.

_For much of my life  
I have been all alone  
Too strong to need someone else  
For much of my life  
Gentle breezes have blown me away  
For somebody else  
Suddenly, love comes calling  
Love comes falling  
And I'm transported to heavens above  
Suddenly, love comes yearning  
Love comes burning  
And I found myself  
Suddenly, me  
When I turn around  
And suddenly, you  
Took me by surprise  
Suddenly, love  
For much of my life  
I have gone my own way  
Too far to feel any need  
For much of my life  
I've been happy to stay  
Alone in my heart and indeed  
Suddenly, love comes calling  
Love comes falling  
And I'm transported to heavens above  
Suddenly, love come hoping  
Love comes coping  
And I found myself  
Suddenly, me  
Out of the blue  
You appear  
And I look into your eyes  
Suddenly, love  
(Instrumental)  
Never again will I say ever more  
Heaven has plans of its own  
Never again will I say ever more  
Heaven has made sure that I'm not alone  
For much of my life  
For much of my life  
With so much still to go_

_So much still to go_

_I know that I'll not see them through  
Ohh...  
For much of my life  
For much of my life_

_I have nowhere to go  
As long as I go there with you  
Suddenly, love comes calling  
Love comes coping  
And I found myself  
Suddenly, me  
Out of the blue  
You appear  
And I look into your eyes  
Suddenly, love!  
_  
When the song finished everyone clapped out loud, Speedy then took the mike from the singer and lead Polly to the front of the floor.  
"Thank you, thank you," Speedy said. "Thanks to everyone for all you guys did for Polly and I. This is a day neither one of us will ever forget." he turned to Polly. "Polly, I just want to take this moment to really tell you how much I love you. You're truly one of a kind and I know I can't love you more than I do. I'd like to sing this song for you right now, in keeping with the spirit of Christmas..and also from the bottom of my own heart.." he cleared his throat and whispered to the singers, who nodded. The piano player began and Speedy took a deep breath and faced his bride.

_I want my arms around you for Christmas  
I need no presents under the tree  
You're all I want, my darling  
And that will be the world to me._

I want to share your kisses for Christmas  
The rest is only tinsel and show  
You're all I want, my darling  
At candle glow and mistletoe.

As far as I'm concerned  
Santa doesn't have to load his sleigh  
He can mark my other gifts 'returned'  
Or give them all away.

I only want your lovin' for Christmas  
_No other kind of present will do  
You're all I want, my darling  
Please want me too  
Please want me too  
Please want me too  
As I want you_.

Polly's eyes filled with tears as she embraced Speedy and they shared another pure, romantic dance on the floor,

_Watching every motion  
In my foolish lover's game  
On this endless ocean  
Finally lovers know no shame  
Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn around and say  
My love_

Take my breath away  
Take my breath away

Watching I keep waiting  
Still anticipating love  
Never hesitating  
To become the fated ones  
Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn around and say  
My love

Take my breath away  
Take my breath away

Through the hourglass I saw you  
In time you slipped away  
When the mirror crashed I called you  
And turned to hear you say  
If only for today  
I am unafraid

Take my breath away  
Take my breath away

Watching every motion  
In this foolish lovers game  
Haunted by the notion  
Somewhere there's a love in flames  
Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn around and say  
My love

Take my breath away  
Take my breath away

then Polly did a sentimental dance with her Dad to "Through The Years'.

_I cant remember when you weren't there  
When I didn't care for anyone but you  
I swear we've been through everything there is  
Cant imagine anything we've missed  
Cant imagine anything the two of us cant do_

Through the year, you've never let me down  
You turned my life around, the sweetest days I've found  
I've found with you ... through the years  
I've never been afraid, I've loved the life we've made  
And I'm so glad I've stayed, right here with you  
Through the years

I cant remember what I used to do  
Who I trusted whom, I listened to before  
I swear you've taught me everything I know  
Cant imagine needing someone so  
But through the years it seems to me  
I need you more and more

Through the years, through all the good and bad  
I knew how much we had, I've always been so glad  
To be with you ... through the years  
Its better everyday, you've kissed my tears away  
As long as its okay, Ill stay with you  
Through the years

Through the years, when everything went wrong  
Together we were strong, I know that I belonged  
Right here with you ... through the years  
I never had a doubt, wed always work things out  
I've learned what loves about, by loving you  
Through the years

Through the years, you've never let me down  
You've turned my life around, the sweetest days I've found  
I've found with you ... through the years  
Its better everyday, you've kissed my tears away  
As long as its okay, Ill stay with you  
Through the years!  
  
Soon the entire wedding party joined them in a romantic Christmas dance, and soon they were joined by everyone

_Girl you are to me, all that a woman should be,  
And I dedicate my life to you always  
The love like yours is grand,  
It must have been sent from up above  
And I know you'll stay this way, for always_

_And we both know, that our love will grow  
And forever it will be you and me  
Ooh your life is sun,  
Chasing all the rain away,  
When you come around you bring a brighter day  
You're the perfect one  
For me and you forever we'll be  
And I will love you so for always_

_Came with me my sweet,  
Let's go make a family,  
And they will bring us joy, for always_

_Oh boy I love your soul,  
I can't find enough ways to let you know  
But you can be sure of course, for always_

_And we both know, that our love will grow  
And forever it will be you and me  
Ooh your life is sun,  
Chasing all the rain away,  
When you come around you bring a brighter day  
You're the perfect one  
For me and you forever we'll be  
And I will love you so for always_

_Ooh your life is sun,  
Chasing all the rain away,  
When you come around you bring a brighter day  
You're the perfect one  
For me and you forever we'll be  
And I will love you so for always_

_I will love you so, for always _

Tane was dancing with her husband. "This as an amazing wedding!"

"Oh, it's fabulous! I can't believe Guido was able to pull this off!" He danced his wife to where Speedy and Polly were dancing. "excuse me, may we cut in?" Speedy and Polly smiled as Tane took Speedy's hand and her Husband took Polly's.

"Honey, I just want to say I'm proud of you, and proud to be your father."

"Thanks, Dad."

"even though you're married now, you're still our girl, and we love you very much."

"And when she makes you crazy, you call me," Tane said to Speedy.

"Thanks…Mom," Speedy smiled as Tane kissed his cheek.

Guido then tapped the side of his glass with a fork. "I'd like to propose a toast," he began and waited until everyone around him had a drink. I'd like everyone to raise their glasses to Speedy and Polly." everyone raised their soda glasses. "AS you know, Speedy and Polly have both been my best friends for as long as I can remember. I know that there have been a number of times when the three of us haven't gotten along.." Guido cleared his throat. "And I know that I haven't always been nice to them, especially Speedy. But deep down inside…I love both of you guys! You guys are, without a doubt just like a brother and a sister to me. So, where to begin? what can you say of about ten years of pizza making and pizza delivering, and fighting Ninjas and Big Cheese and defending Tokyo! Not to mention getting clobbered by the groom on occasion and plowed on the head by the bride's frying pan.." They all laughed at that. " Man..when I think about all we've been through…there's been so much, I can't even begin to describe it. But through it all I know that I had your friendships, and I know that you both had each other. Even though you both did fight a lot and some times didn't always see eye to eye I knew that you guys were madly in love! And that love has grown and flourished, and I know that with each year it will grow bigger and bigger. So, I wanna take this opportunity right now to say that I'm honestly, truly sorry for everything I ever did to either one of you. This wedding is my gift to you, just to thank you for putting up with me. I hope that you, Speedy and Polly, have a wonderful life together filled with love, joy, happiness, and lots of laughs. I love you guys! Be happy. "

"Before we go any further," Princess Vi said, standing up just then, "I'd like to inform everyone that the Christmas eve Ball is still going on over at the Palace, and I would like to invite the bride and groom and members of the wedding party as my on personal guests."


	20. Speedy and PollyTogether Forever

Songs for this chapter:

Speedy+Polly's dance song at the Christmas Ball-'Heaven is a place on Earth'-Belinda Carlisle.

Polly's song to Speedy at the Christmas Ball-'All I Want For Christmas Is You'-Mariah Carey

Speedy's song to Polly at the Christmas Ball- 'I'll be home for Christmas'-Perry Como

Speedy's song to Polly on their honeymoon- 'Change The World'-V6 (From the soundtrack of the anime Inuyasha)

Polly's song to Speedy on their honeymoon- 'Just Communication'-Two-Mix (From the soundtrack of the anime Gundam Wing)

Chapter Twenty: Speedy and Polly-Together Forever

After a two-hour ride across Little Tokyo, the sled arrived outside the Royal Palace, and Princess Vi led the procession. Speedy looked over at Polly, and the beautiful red-haired female cat smiled, before gently kissing him on the nose. They followed Princess Vi down the main hallway, until they finally reached the Grand Ballroom. Princess Vi headed up to the microphone at the front of the room, and said, "Attention please…it gives me great pleasure, to welcome our city's finest heroes…and heroine…**THE SAMURAI PIZZA CATS!!!" **After the applause died down,** and Sp**eedy and Polly entered, along with the wedding party, Princess Vi announced, "Tonight, Seymour Cheese once again made an attempt to take over this city, and in the process, he tried to ruin Christmas for all of us. However, his most heinous offense tonight, was that he tried to ruin the special night of two of our city's finest. These two brave, honorable, and special felines have been through a great deal over the past year, and, as of tonight, they have finally sealed their vows of love for one another, which I know will last forever. Without further ado, let's hear it for the newly married couple…**Speedy and Polly Esther Cerviche!!!" **

Amidst the loud cheers and applause from the crowd, Speedy walked Polly up to the podium, and Princess Vi handed both of them a silver charm. She said, "Keep these with you at all times, and it will ensure that you never break apart." They both thanked her, before heading back to join their friends.

"Polly, Polly, you almost forgot something," Sayaka said.

"what?" she asked. Sakaya took her wedding bouquet, and handed it to her. "OH! OK, everyone! One….two…three!" Polly tossed it into the crowd, where it landed right in the hands of Lucille. She knew what this meant, and the crowd burst into applause, causing Lucielle to blush. Even Guido seemed to be overwhelmed, and he was currently rubbing Lucille's shoulders, so that she didn't blow the Ballroom's ceiling off.

Polly sat in a chair and Speedy pulled off her garter. Speedy tossed the garter into the crowd, and it landed in Cosmo's hands. He quickly pushed it into Guido's hand, and announced, **"WE HAVE A WINNER!!!" **

After a short time of more dancing, Lucille tapped her glass of fruit punch, and said, "Tonight being Christmas Eve, it's a very special night, but that holds especially true for my two close friends, Speedy and Polly. I've known Polly ever since her and I were little girls…in fact…we met just after she met Speedy. We've been through everything together, both good times and bad, and I know that, as long as Polly has Speedy by her side, that she'll never have to worry about having her heart broken. Speedy, and Polly…my dear friends, congratulations!" The audience cheered, and Guido began rubbing Lucille's shoulders again.

Princess Vi stepped up, and said, "These two have done so much, and been through just as much, which is why they both deserve this very special evening. I know that you will both be as faithful to one another, as you have been in your service to this city and it's people. On behalf of all of Little Tokyo…congratulations!"

Al Dente came up next, and said, "Speedy, Polly…it has been an honor for me to have known you, and to be your advisor, ever since you became Samurai. You two have been strong, noble, and honorable warriors, always there to defend the city when the call went out, and now, I know that you will carry on that same tradition with your marriage. I wish you both a long and happy life together. Congratulations!"

The next one to take the floor, was Francine. She said, "Polly…ever since I met you, you've always been strong, you've never backed down from a challenge, and whenever your friends have needed you, you've always been there. I know that Speedy can expect the exact same thing, for the rest of his life, since I know that you will both be together forever. Speedy…even though you can be a bit of a goof at times, you're also loyal, honest, and kind…which is why I know that Polly will never find a better husband than you. I wish you both all the luck in the world. Congratulations!"

Good Bird came up next, and said, "If anybody had told me a year ago, that I'd be up here today, attending Speedy and Polly's wedding reception, not to mention Princess Vi's Christmas Ball…I'd have told them that they were even nuttier than Big Cheese…but now…here I am…Speedy, you've really helped me to see the error of my ways, and you've allowed me to finally be reunited with my love, Carla…for that, I can never thank you enough. Polly, you've stood by Speedy through so much, and I know that you'll both be there to support each other, no matter what comes your way. On behalf of both Carla and myself…Congratulations!"

Speedy's aunt Lydia came up, along with his uncle Irving. Irving said, "I only wish my brother and sister-in-law could have been here to see this…but my brother did live long enough to see to it that Speedy was raised to be the most honorable, loyal, and wonderful nephew that myself and my wife Lydia could have hoped for. Even if his sense of humor is a bit off at times…which I think he got from his mother…I know that he'll be completely serious, when it comes to making sure that Polly has the best years of her life, as they go down the path of their new lives, I'm certain that they'll always walk down the right path, and that they'll do it together. Speedy, and Polly…Congratulations!"

Lucille's brother Wally delivered his speech, as did the members of the Rescue Team, Guido's brother Cosmo, and his wife Miyoshi. Finally, the last ones to take the stage, were Polly's mother, her father, and Sayaka, her younger sister. Sayaka came up, and said, "Polly…ever since the day I was born, you've always been there for me, whenever I needed you. If it was just to read me a story, to help me with schoolwork, or to comfort me when I got scared, you were right there. You let me tag along and play with you and Speedy, and I couldn't…wouldn't ask for a better sister. Polly…I love you…and I know that you'll be the best wife that Speedy could ever hope for…because you're the best sister that I could ever hope for. Speedy…and Polly…Congratulations!"

Polly's father came up, and said, "Polly…my dear, wonderful daughter…our lives were truly blessed, the day you entered into our lives, and now that you and Speedy have joined together in marriage, I know that you'll bring the same joy into his life, that you have into ours. Speedy, I know that you'll take good care of my daughter, just as you always have. Congratulations!"

Hitomi, Polly's grandmother said, "Polly, as my daughter just said…you truly are a wonderful part of our family, and as you and Speedy prepare to start your own family, always remember this…stay true to one another, love each other, and keep the love that burns so brightly in both of your hearts alive forever. Congratulations!"

Finally, Polly's mother took the microphone, and said, "Polly…ever since the day Speedy brought you home after he saved you, I've watched you two grow up alongside each other. You were never apart as kittens, and I know now, that you will never be apart again. You two truly were destined to be soulmates, and I know that your love for one another, will carry you through any obstacle. Congratulations!"

The crowd burst into applause, and Speedy said, "Thank you, all of you, for everything that you've done tonight. Polly and I truly are touched beyond words, with this wonderful reception. I'd like to start by thanking Guido, not only for arranging everything, but also for helping us out in battle, and for being a friend. I know we've had our arguments, but I'm willing to forgive you, Guido. Francine, you've been a great friend ever since High School, when we first became Samurai, and opened the Pizza Parlor soon after. Even though you've gotten angry with me for goofing off at times, I know that deep inside, you mean well. Thank you, Francine…for all of your support. I'd also like to thank my Uncle Irving, and my Aunt Lydia, for all of the love they've given me over the years, ever since both of my parents died, and for accepting Polly into our family. Al, I want to thank you for being our advisor, and for all the support you've given us. Good Bird, I really have to thank you, since it was your help that allowed me to destroy the comet last year, and thus make tonight possible. I also want to thank Guido's brother Cosmo, his wife Miyoshi, and Lucille's brother Wally, for providing the food at our wedding. Carla, I want to thank you, not only for your friendship, but also for providing Good Bird with the desire to change his path in life, and thus make this wonderful night possible. Lucille, I want to thank you, for the friendship that you've shared with Polly and I, and for your kindness and generosity. Princess Vi, Empress Frieda, and Emperor Fred…I want to extend my deepest thanks, for allowing Polly and I to have our reception here, and for allowing us to serve you and the citizens of Little Tokyo. I especially want to thank Polly's parents, Akira and Tane, for being like a second mother and father to me, ever since I lost mine, and for allowing me to be together forever, with your wonderful, beautiful daughter. Sayaka, your friendship over the years has meant as much to me, as Polly's love does. Thank you, for everything. Of course, I especially want to thank my lovely wife, Polly. You've been at my side ever since the day I rescued you, back when we were only kittens…and now, we'll be together for the rest of our lives. Polly, I love you, and I always will love you," Speedy reached over and kissed her tenderly. Polly thanked everyone as well, especially her parents and sister, her grandmother, Francine, Lucille, Al, the royal family, and of course, Speedy.

After all the speeches were out of the way, the music began playing. The first song to come on, was the one that Polly had requested for the reception, 'Heaven Is A Place On Earth', by Belinda Carlisle. As the song started, she took the stage, and began singing, letting her love for Speedy flow out through the beautiful song.

_When the night falls down  
I wait for you  
And you come around  
And the world's alive  
With the sound of kids  
On the street outside_

When you walk into the room  
You pull me close and we start to move  
And we're spinning with the stars above  
And you lift me up in a wave of love...

Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth ?  
Ooh heaven is a place on earth  
They say in heaven love comes first  
We'll make heaven a place on earth   
Ooh heaven is a place on earth

When I feel alone  
I reach for you  
And you bring me home  
When I'm lost at sea  
I hear your voice  
And it carries me

In this world we're just beginning  
To understand the miracle of living  
Baby I was afraid before  
But I'm not afraid anymore

Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth ?  
Ooh heaven is a place on earth  
They say in heaven love comes first  
We'll make heaven a place on earth   
Ooh heaven is a place on earth  


The audience cheered, and Speedy came up and kissed Polly's lips gently, before letting go of her, so that he could sing the Christmas song he'd chosen for her. He said, "Thank you, Polly. This next song is dedicated to the most wonderful female cat in Little Tokyo, who I'm very lucky, to have the pleasure of calling my wife. The song is 'I'll Be Home For Christmas', by Perry Como." The musicians cued up the song, and Speedy began to sing.

'_I'm dreamin' tonight of a place I love  
Even more then I usually do  
And although I know it's a long road back  
I promise you_

I'll be home for Christmas  
You can count on me  
Please have snow and mistletoe  
And presents under the tree  
Christmas Eve will find me  
Where the love light beams  
I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams

Christmas Eve will find me  
Where the love light beams  
I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams  
If only in my dreams' 

The audience cheered again, and Polly hugged Speedy. He handed her the microphone, and she said, "That was lovely, Speedy. This next song is called 'All I Want For Christmas Is You.', by Mariah Carey." The musicians started playing, and Polly's sweet voice soon filled the room.

'_Take back the holly and mistletoe  
Silver bells on string  
If I wrote a letter to Santa Claus  
I would ask for just one thing  
I don't need sleigh rides in the snow  
Don't want a Christmas that's blue  
Take back the tinsel, stockings, and bows  
'Cuz all I want for Christmas is you  
I don't need expensive things  
They don't matter to me  
All that I want, can't be found  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
You are the angel atop my tree  
You are my dream come true  
Santa can't bring me what I need  
'Cuz all I want for Christmas is you  
I don't need expensive things  
They don't matter to me  
All that I want, can't be found  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
You are the angel atop my tree  
You are my dream come true (dream come true)  
Santa can't bring me what I need  
'Cuz all I want for Christmas is you  
'Cuz all I want for Christmas is you  
'Cuz all I want for Christmas is you_!'

There wasn't a dry eye in the house by the time Polly finished, and Speedy couldn't help but pull Polly up against him. He kissed her deeply for a few seconds, until he noticed the time.

Princess Vi said, "Speedy, and Polly…for all that you've done for us, I want to give you both a special Christmas/wedding gift…I'll pay for your honeymoon myself!" Speedy and Polly both blushed, and then Speedy said, "Well Guido…here's your credit card back. Thanks for the offer though."

Guido replied, "Hey buddy…what are friends for?" He pulled both Speedy and Polly into a hug, and then Speedy and Polly both thanked Princess Vi for her kindness. They piled into the sled, and after a thirty-minute ride, they reached the dock, to find Princess Vi's personal cruise liner, the 955-foot long _Oceanic Majesty_ waiting for them. Their luggage was already being loaded, and Princess Vi said, "Have fun you two, and remember…it's all on me, so don't worry about the cost. I've already called ahead to the place where you'll be staying in Italy, since it's my own Italian vacation resort." Speedy and Polly hugged their friends and family members one more time, before heading up onto the ship. Just after the two newlyweds reached the fantail of the ship's stern, the lines were cast off, and the ship headed out to sea.

Guido looked at Lucielle tenderly and at the flowers she was holding in her hand and the way she looked in the bright light of the moon, never having seen anyone more lovely in his life. He pulled a small blue velvet box out of his suit pocket, got down on one knee, and said, "Lucille…I have a very special Christmas gift for you, and a question that I've been wanting to ask you for a long time now."

Lucille asked, "What is it, Guido?"

He replied, "Lucille, ever since I met you, your beautiful eyes have always made my heart skip a beat, and you are honestly the most beautiful, sweet, and wonderful girl that I've ever known. Lucille…will you marry me?"

Lucille's brown eyes brimmed with tears of joy, as she replied, "Oh God, Guido…YES!!! I love you!"

Guido slid the engagement ring onto her finger, and replied, "I love you too, Lucille," before pulling her into a deep, searing kiss. He then slid the garter around her leg, while Francine began to rub her shoulders. Lucille was so excited, however, that Guido knew she was about to burst. He shouted, **"HIT THE DIRT!!!"** Everyone dove for cover, and Lucille's missiles went off seconds later, bursting in the air high up over the ship.

Speedy had just swept Polly up into his arms, and was in the middle of kissing her, when the missiles went off. Polly said, "Oh Speedy…Lucille's giving us a send-off…and WHAT a send-off!" Speedy looked upon the fireworks, and then at Polly, down into her beautiful sapphire-blue eyes, before kissing her again. Once they broke apart for air, Polly said, "Speedy…maybe we should take this into our bedroom…" Speedy smiled, and then he carried her into their stateroom. Once they arrived outside their door, Speedy scooped Polly into his arms, causing her to gasp. He opened the door, and headed inside, gently setting Polly down on the bed, he then put up the **DO NOT DISTURB** sign, before walking over and sitting beside the love of his life. He said, "Polly…I'd like to give you your Christmas present now, since it's just about midnight."

Polly replied, "Oh Speedy…you're wonderful!" He handed her a small box, covered in green wrapping paper, with a red bow on it. Polly used her claws to shred the bow, and then she tore off the paper. Opening the box, she saw a lovely gold heart-shaped locket, with the inscription _'To my sweet Pollyanna'_ on the front, and on the back, it read, _'Love always…Speedy'_. Polly pulled Speedy against her, and said, "Speedy…this is the best night of my life…I love you so!"

He replied, "I know…I love you too, Kitten. Merry Christmas."

Polly replied, "Merry Christmas, Speedy!" She took out a brightly wrapped package tied with a red ribbon. "Here, Speedy. Merry Christmas!" Speedy eagerly unwrapped it to find it contained a silver colored watch. "Polly, it's terrific! Thank you so much!" He wrapped his arms around her and they became lost in a passionate kiss. Sinking down onto the bed, they forgot the world around them even existed.

**Four days later: **

When the _Oceanic Majesty_ pulled into the dock, Speedy and Polly collected their luggage, and headed down the ramp, where they saw a white limousine bearing the name "La Paradisia" on it. The driver asked, "Are you Mr. and Mrs. Cerviche?"

Speedy smiled, and replied, "That's us. I'm Speedy, and the lovely female cat is my wife, Polly." He nodded, shook both of their hands, and then he loaded their luggage into the trunk. Speedy and Polly climbed in, buckled up, and enjoyed a scenic one-hour drive to the hotel. Once they arrived, their luggage was sent up to their suite on the 15th floor, which happened to house the hotel's most expensive rooms. Speedy checked in, and once he'd received the keycard from the desk clerk, he and Polly took the elevator upstairs. After they arrived outside their door, Speedy opened it, and he and Polly both gasped. The room was enormous. One entire wall was dominated by a full panoramic view window, with a balcony, allowing for a perfect view of the lovely countryside, and the view stretched out as far as the Mediterranean Sea. The room also had a closet that was easily big enough to contain their clothes, and then some. The bathroom featured a tub that was more than large enough for the two of them, and had a built-in Jacuzzi. There was even a fully stocked refrigerated snack and drink cabinet, which Princess Vi had ordered filled with both of their personal favorites, in terms of snack foods, and beverages. Polly sat down on the bed, while Speedy went into the bathroom to change into some more casual clothing. He came out wearing a blue tank top, with a pair of blue and white shorts.

Polly said, "Oh wow…you look great, Speedy! I'll be right out…" She kissed him, and then she headed into the room to change.

She came out five minutes later, wearing a red and white sundress. Speedy said, "Polly…you're beautiful! That dress looks so good on you…but then…you look good in whatever you wear!" She blushed, and then the two felines headed out. They spent a couple hours walking along the beach, and then they donned their bathing suits for a swim in the hotel pool. Next, they went out to do some shopping, until it came time for dinner. Speedy took Polly out to the best restaurant in the area, Al Palazzo. Thanks to Princess Vi, the two of them were promptly seated, and a waiter was right there to take their orders. Speedy and Polly both decided to get a plate of Spaghetti and meatballs, some bread, and they both ordered Pepsi to drink. Their meal was set down in front of them, along with two nice, full bowls of salad.

Polly said, "Oh Speedy…I've never been so happy. We're finally together, just you and I, in this lovely city…I don't think anyone could make me any happier than you. I love you Speedy…and I always will."

Speedy replied, "I love you too, Polly…always and forever." They both got an extra-long strand of spaghetti in between them, and wound up chewing it, until they found their lips touching together. Speedy and Polly both blushed, and then they kissed again, more deeply this time, until they both needed to catch their breath. They ordered Tiramisu for dessert, and Speedy showed Princess Vi's credit card to the owner. He smiled, and waved goodnight to both of them, upon which, the two lovers headed back to their hotel. After he pulled apart from his wife's arms, Speedy said, "Polly, I'd like to sing this song for you, called 'Change The World', by V6. I think it truly symbolizes us, and especially, how I feel for you."

Polly replied, "Please, Speedy…I'd be honored."

Speedy winked at her, and then he began singing the wonderful melody he'd r

rehearsed so carefully, for this special night.

_'I want to change the world, Keep on holding on your desire, You will get a shining love, That you can reach alone If you go on to get your goal, It's wonderland. I felt so worried when I spent all the time thinking of the future of us 'Cause I know, there's nothing That I really want to know. And then I met you, so I could feel, What you should know: I've finally found your love, And now I'm really feeling all right, 'Cause the nightmare has gone, This is the way to love you. I want to change the world, Walk again never miss the_

_way, Don't be afraid I'm with you, And we can fly away, If you can stay with me forever, Change my mind, Won't get lost if your passion's true, I'm gonna fly with you again, So you can spread your wings, And you will fly with me away, It's wonderland. We gotta swim against the tide and the flow Till the day when we'll get your goal You will see that your desire Will be granted again This is the feeling you'll understand The troubled life... It won't be too bad to face And any problem you will see Will not to be too hard If I can walk beside you I want to change the world Walk again, fight against the wind Don't be afraid to be true 'Cause now you have to bring The power of your smile on your face Change my mind Keep on holding on your desire You will get a shining love That you can reach alone If you go on to get your goal It's wonderland. I want to change the world, Walk again never miss the way, Don't be afraid I'm with you, _

_And we can fly away, If you can stay with me forever, Change my mind, Won't get lost if your passion's true, I'm gonna fly with you again, So you can spread your wings, And you will fly with me away, It's wonderland.' _

Polly's blue eyes were filled with tears of joy, and she crushed her lips against Speedy's, until she felt the overwhelming need for air. She said, "Oh Speedy…that was so wonderful! I've got one for you as well, which I think is just perfect for us, and how I feel for you. It's called 'Just Communication', by Two-Mix."

Speedy replied, "With that lovely voice of yours, Kitten…I can't wait." She smiled, and then began to fill the room with her sweet song of love.

'_Just wild beat communication  
While being pounded by rain  
I want to express this unfading passion  
with my entire body, tonight!_

_**[Short Instrumental**___

I held your  
damp shoulders to warm you.  
Your fingers tremble;  
what are they seeking?

Even if it's in broken speech,  
I want you to tell me your pain.  
Pretending that the pain's worn off  
doesn't make you an adult.

I want to protect that look in your eyes  
Believe in the love  
that can change sadness to strength.

Just wild beat communication  
Don't be afraid of anything.  
Because no one's going to take away  
our shared feelings of now.

Just wild beat communication  
While being pounded by rain  
I want to express this unfading passion  
with my entire body, tonight!

_**[Short Instrumental**___

I want to spend the night  
nestled close to you until the faraway dawn.  
We can lose everything else,  
as long as we don't lose tenderness.

Through kisses, more than words,  
we feel each other's heartbeats,  
drawing passion near;  
momentary, yet eternal...

I want to gaze at you, painfully, intensely.  
You're so precious to me  
it almost brings me to tears.

Just wild beat communication  
Don't surrender anything,  
because when you have someone who understands you,  
you can fight on.

Just wild beat communication  
Don't let go of love  
Unleash all of the complexities of your heart, and show me  
your true self, overflowing and passionate, tonight!

_**[Instrumental**___

Just wild beat communication  
Don't be afraid of anything.  
Because no one's going to take away  
our shared feelings of now.

Just wild beat communication  
While being pounded by rain  
I want to express this unfading passion  
with my entire body, tonight!'  


Speedy pulled Polly close, and said, "Polly…you are so talented, in so many wonderful ways. I love you so much."

She kissed him, and replied, "I love you too, my handsome samurai." Before long, the two lovers slowly made their way to the bed, eventually sinking onto the soft mattress. They spent the next hour curled up very closely sharing passionate activities, before heading in to take a shower. Once they'd cleaned up, they changed the sheets, put fresh ones on, and then climbed in under the covers. Speedy wrapped one arm around Polly's waist, and the other one around her shoulders. Polly gently rested one hand on Speedy's chest, and the other one on his cheek. After one more kiss, they both fell asleep, knowing that they would never spend another day apart.

The end


End file.
